Hated by Love
by Luigi the Ruler
Summary: Part one of my six part "The Fall of Smash" series. Fox has always had a thing for Samus, but now a newcomer catches her eyes, and Fox must fight to get her to notice him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first smash Bros fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters, all respective properties belong to Nintendo, Rare, Sega, Capcom, Square Enix, and Konami._

The super smash Bros tournament was filled with crazy things, pink puffballs, plumbers who don't actually do any plumbing, super-enhanced soldiers, and an alien fox that we will pay our attention to.

His name was Fox McCloud (very creative indeed) and he was the greatest pilot in the entire super smash Bros series. He was also one of the original twelve that founded the tournament, was a tough fighter, and was quick on his feet. However, he was always bugged by one particular person, his rival, Samus Aran.

Even though he was tough himself, Samus almost seemed untouchable. She wore the most advanced suit he had ever seen, was insanely strong, fast, and agile. She could power through some of the most powerful attacks in the series from fighter or not and still keep on the fight. She was also the deadliest bounty hunter in smash history. Despite these attributes, she was secluded from the others and was mostly training. And while the smashers got along alright, they never really liked each other, this includes Fox and Samus.

No matter what he did, she did better by a large margin, she was always one step ahead of him, and would often tease him about it since he always claimed he would beat her, but he never did. Some smashers like Sonic and Roy soon teased him of liking her, sad part was, he did.

However, when they first met, she hid her identity and never spoke much. She nearly won the tournament, but lost to Captain Falcon, another rival(and admirer). She only lost during the Melee tournament because she went up against Marth who could counter her and made top ten. Fox only made it to the top because his best friend Falco helped him out and the both nearly lost to the Mario Bros.

And then it happened on day of the Brawl tournament...

(Flashback)

Itwas lunchtime and the smashers were getting their food. Fox had sat next to Falco as they watched the others get their food. Samus was about to get a piece of meatloaf when all of the sudden, Peach pushed her over, _ **on purpose.** _She,however, tried to act dumb about it.

"Oops" was all she said before she started to giggle evilly.

"Hey!" Samus said, "apologize for that!"

"Now why would I apologize to an old geezer like you" was Peach's reply.

"What did you say?" Samus said angrily, crushing the cup that was in her metallic hand.

"You heard me, no girl would ever want you since your all to yourself and have the worst attitude. I mean, why doesn't any girl here ask you out, Oh wait! That's right, because their all jealous of me and my looks, and they can't focus on you, not that they would any way."

"Man, this is going down real!" was all Falco could say.

Samus was fuming at this point, and then threatened Peach with her metallic voice (the one people only heard)," say that again".

"Oh, you want to hear it again, then suit yourself. You're ugly...oooff!" was all she could muster after Samus kicked her in the stomach.

"What's-a going on-a here!" was what Peach's boyfriend and hero, Mario exclaimed.

"He attacked me!" Peach lied.

"She was the first to use physical contact!" Samus exclaimed, but Mario didn't care if it was true or not, Peach was hurt and that was all that mattered to him.

"Hiya!" Mario yelled as he attacked Samus, but Samus dodge and kicked him away.

"I'm the innocent one! she yelled.

"Doesn't matter" Ike said, coming up out of nowhere, " you hurt a beautiful woman and must pay, whether innocent or guilty."(He was obviously a man who liked women alot).

Ike then uppercuted Samus's helmet straight off sending her into a limbo-like position where they could not see her face.

"Oh my word!" was all that Ness could shout, everyone else was just watching.

Ike then began to chuckle,"Guess you can't take a hit, shame you hit a woman."

That's when she came up and everyone saw, shocked and stunned(Ike the most). For the first time, they found out Samus was a female.

She glared at Ike,"So did you" was her response.

Ike began then to blush and tried to flirt with her,"YOU'RE A WOMAN, I didn't know, but hey... maybe we can go out sometime?"

"Hmm, no!" Ike then felt a pain in his side a boot kicked him hard.

Samus then got her food and left, then everybody talked about her.

"I didn't know she was a woman!" Peach exclaimed.

"She's a tough fighter, and to think that she wasn't male!" Zelda said.

"Mama Mia" was all Luigi could say.

"Woah! she's hot!" Snake said.

"Tell me about it!" Captain Falcon then continued.

"She would be perfect for me!" Wolf said to himself.

Meanwhile all Fox could think about was how beautiful she was,"Wow! I have never seen such beauty in all my life!" From that point on, Fox was determined to get to out with her.

However, there were several problems. First was their rivalry, although Fox wanted to be with her, he thought she still hated him like she did before, and it didn't help he acted the same way even after finding out. He thought he would impress her by being tough and challenging her every time. But every time he tried, he failed. He was starting to wonder why she wouldn't notice him, he thought he was being obvious enough.

Second, even though he was a fan favorite, he was still one of the weakest fighters in the tournament, she was one of the best fighters in every tournament. Fox trained hard to get higher up on the power board, but it didn't seem to work. It also didn't help that Master Hand stated that some fighters like Mario, Luigi, Samus, and Ness's power was deliberately held back or else they be too powerful. How on Earth could he ever impress her if she was in a total other playing field of power?

Third was his species, he knew this would a big factor considering all the other male fighters after her. They were all human, he was an alien fox, he thought that she would never consider him because of this.

Fourth was that every other male was after her, and those that weren't like Mario and Falco, just didn't care. Falco even stated he hated Samus so much, and Fox was worried he would lose his best friend over liking a girl he hates, so he just went along and acted like he hated Samus.

And finally, there was already someone who seemed to catch her eye. It started when the fourth tournament happened, characters like Little Mac tried to ask her out because he thought she would like his muscles, however, she declined. This did not stop him from talking to the other veteran smashers(Brawl veterans who were cut still remained to watch).

Then late fighters showed up, it first started getting serious when Mewtwo showed up...

(Flashback)

Samus in her zero-suit was walking by and Mewtwo noticed her(he couldn't sense she was a female in Melee).

"Who's that lovely lady?" he asked his fellow villain smashers.

"That's Samus." replied Ganondorf (who didn't care about Samus's looks).

"What!" Mewtwo exclaimed, then looked over and smiled before teleporting in front of her. "Hello beautiful" Mewtwo purred.

"What do you want?" Samus asked.

"How about being with a legendary?" Mewtwo asked with a wicked smile. All he received was a kick to where it truly hurts the most, leaving him immobile for a while.

Then a new Challenger arrived, Ryu(see what I did there). All the males were concerned when Samus was interested in what Ryu could do, but eventually they just were established as friends. Fox was relieved, there was no one that caught her eye.

 _Then he showed up._

It was the final day where the last three combatants came to the tournament and Master Hand wanted to introduce them personally.

"Alright!" he bellowed, "time for our fisrt contestant, they are from the world of Fire Emblem..."

"Boo!", was heard over most of the smashers.

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand boomed,"They wield a sword that acts like a chainsaw and can turn into dragons...", this got the smashers to listen up,"Here's Corrin and Kamuie!" Master Hand shouted as the male and female sword wielders stepped up. The Fire Emblem group was heard cheering loudly for their arrival.

"Next up, he's from a long time company rival ready to duke it out with us, from Final Fantasy VII, here's the super-soldier Cloud Strife!"

Everyone went into shock when he showed up, sporting off in his advent children costume(my favorite costume for him), but most terrified of him was Link.

 _"Gulp"_ was all Link could say as Cloud walked up to him. Smiling, Cloud whispered into his ear,"Ready for round two?".

"And finally,", Master Hand shouted,"from an extremely unsuspected amount of votes, the Umbran witch herself, Bayonetta!". Now it was Pit's turn to gulp.

After the smashers greeted each other, Master Hand made an announcement. "Since there are new fighters here, we will have to make new teams!".

"What!" the smashers that were there earlier exclaimed.

"Yep,teams are to consist of 2-4 members,now get busy!"

"You heard him sucka's!", Crazy Hand shouted, "Now start choosing while I go get myself stupidly drunk!"

"Ugh", was all Master Hand said, understandable why.

As the groups were being formed, Fox discussed with Falco who should be on their team.

"Not Captain Falcon, he's to cocky," Falco stated(ironically),"and no way are we partnering with pokemon!"

"Hmm, well, how about Zss, she could definitely help our already pathetic score."

Falco looked betrayed for a moment, but then considered how high she was with Shiek earlier in the tournament. Unable to take another lost, he finally agreed. "Fine, but for our sakes, not hers."

"Alright, I'll ask her." Fox said as he got up to ask Samus to join their team.

 _"This will be it, I can finally ask her out and get to be with her!"_ Fox thought as he went up. When he got to her, he saw her talking to Mario, who he had no worry because he already teamed up with Link, Pikachu, and Kirby.

Mario then greeted him,"Hello Fox, we were just-a talking to some of the new-a comers."

"Really?" Fox asked.

"Yes!, Samus here has already agreed to fighting with-a Bayonetta and Cloud as Zss!"

Fox's world then crashed, his smile he once had had now turned upside down and his ears lay flat.

"Yes, you should meet them!" Samus said," This is Bayonetta and this is Cloud."

"Pleased to meet you cutie." Bayonetta said.

"Hello" was all that Cloud said.

Fox stood there for a moment before finally speaking. "Charmed" was what he said very coldly and sharply.

"Fox!" Mario and Samus exclaimed, "there's no need to be-a rude!"

"Treat the new commors with respect!"

"I'm sorry.." Fox grumbled. Bayonetta and Cloud looked that they took offense, but Bayonetta then took control again.

"It's okay love, just don't do it again."

"So Cloud, you were part of a soldier program?" Samus asked.

"Yes I was" he replied. Then Fox and Mario saw something they never see Samus do, she blushed and twirled with her hair.

Fox then realized what had happened, Samus had taken a liking to Cloud, and he knew he would have to fight to get her from him.

However, he wasn't prepared for what was in store for him.

 _Thanks for reading my first chapter of my first smash bros fanfiction, don't worry, more chapters are on the way. I'm planning on doing a four or five part series on smash called "The Fall of Smash". Please review and ask me what you found bothering so I can improve for you, Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Fox got back, Falco asked him about their situation, much to Fox's dismay.

"So, did she agree to help us?"

"Ha! She's already teamed up with 'Mr. My sword is too big for me to handle' and 'Miss angel hunter!'"

"What! This is just great! We can't even get her in the power suit because she has already teamed up with Megaman!"

"Thanks for reminding me how screwed we are, now what are we going to do?" Fox asked.

Just then, Master Hand showed up, looking irritated. It doesn't take much, but Crazy is the one that pushes him the most; then again, what crazy, drunk hand wouldn't. Apparently, Crazy Hand nearly set the road and smash-train system on fire. How he nearly accomplished this is best not explained.

"Now before I go back to looking for my idiotic brother, have you already teams of 3-4?", Master Hand asked.

"Hey!" Lucina shouted, "You said teams of 2-4!"

"Well, I just changed the rules!" Master Hand said very snobbish-like."Does everyone have a team then?"

"We don't have a team!" shouted a voice.

Fox and Falco both held their breaths, looking around to see who said it. It came from Ness and Lucas.

"Oh no.." Falco whispered "please not them!"

It wasn't that Ness and Lucas were bad fighters, quite contrary, they were some of the most powerful. But nobody knew that since Ness, Lucas, and every child smasher never showed up to tournaments and instead just played around the mansion.

"Alright, who still hasn't made a team?" Master Hand asked, surveying the room.

"Oh, by the way smashers", he said," **I can read minds**. So congratulations Fox and Falco, you are now teaming up with Ness and Lucas!"

"PLEASE MASTER HAND!" Falco begged,"THEY WON'T SHOW UP TO THE MATCHES!"

"Well then, that's your problem. I make the arrangements, post when fights are to happen, and team formation, I am not responsible for them showing up. Now, I will talk to them about it, but because they are children, they probably won't listen, that's up to you if you want them to fight with you." , Master Hand said, trying to give them some hope **at least**.

"Hurray!" Ness shouted,"Now we are a team!"

"Yes!" Lucas joined,"Now you guys can play with us!"

Falco then began to cry very hard. The once might heroes of the Melee tournament, now are a part of the loser squad. All because Master Hand decided to give the smashers a little of their power back.

"All righty, we can began our first team bat-Oh goodness! I almost forgot, it's past the children's smashers bed time!"

"What!" Falco exclaimed," How are we supposed to fight if they have to go to bed!"

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand boomed,"Now children, off to bed!"

Soon the children smashers left, grumbling about how unfair it was. Master Hand then went up on the platform and pressed the select-randomly button.

"Please don't be us, please don't be us, please don't be us..." was all Fox could say. Falco was still crying very hard.

"Congratulations Fox and Falco, you're up!" Both of them looked dismayed.

"Who are we up against?" Fox asked weakly.

"Guess who suckers!" Ganondorf exclaimed, he was with his team consisting of Bowser, Mewtwo, and King Dedede. All of them began to laugh evilly. Fox then began to cry as hard as Falco.

After the match, everyone went to bed.

"Who's idea was this to have us fight them for 30 straight minutes!?" Falco shouted.

"I have no idea" Fox said, still clinching on the ice packet on his arm.

When they reached their room, they changed into grey t-shirts and sport shorts and got into their beds.

"Good night Fox. We'll see what that disembodied, floating hand has stored up for our misery tomorrow."

"Good night Falco." Fox said as he turned the lights off and got into bed, he began to think as he layed there about what happened earlier.

 _"I wasn't fast enough, if only she joined, we could have had a chance, but now soldier boy has her eyes. What am I talking about? I'm Fox McCloud! I can still win her, I just need the right time."_

(Samus's room)

Since joining smash today, Bayonetta is Samus's roommate.

"So Samus," Bayonetta asked,"do you find any of the men here **handsome**?"

"What?" Samus asked,"Well um... no I don't."

"Well you seemed to pay very close attention to Cloud tonight." Bayonetta said with a smirk.

"Well, I haven't been in a relationship with someone, and I don't know if he likes me." Samus said.

"Don't worry love, I'll help you find out!"

"You will!?"

"Yes deary." Bayonetta said.

"Well, I just hope this works, hopefully nothing will go crazy in the future." Samus said before turning off the lights.

Unfortunately for our beloved smashers, things **will** definitely get crazy with people like this.

 _Thanks for staying for the next chapter! I am hoping to improve my writing skills to be and do better with you guys. Please remember, I don't own any characters, please notify me if you see me do a mistake, I don't want to get copyrighted. Thanks! Until then, cherrio!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone was coming for breakfast. Mario and Luigi were the ones preparing it with a little help from Peach and Zelda. Palutena offered to help, but the smashers immediately rejected her.

As Peach was setting the table, Marth came by.

"Oh hi Marth!" Peach said, with a sugar-coated voice. That was the sad part of 'Smash's greatest couple', Peach would **constantly** flirt with the other males of smash and Mario was too oblivious to this. The smashers tried to tell him that she wasn't faithful, but he wouldn't listen, stating "My Peach would-a never do-a that!".

Marth then noticed Peach and just waved his hand. " _As long as she doesn't get too close or try to get me to go over to her, I'm good.",_ he thought to himself.

"Marth-poo," Marth instantaneously received goosebumps all over his back, neck, and arms when Peach said that," could you help me finish setting the table over her, please?" she asked with a number of blinks.

"Actually, I just remembered that I have to get Ike out of bed, so... good-bye!" Marth took off so fast it could make Super Sonic cry in jealousy.

Peach sighed to herself, then saw Captain Falcon walk in.

"Oh Captain Fal.."

"I will not receive Mario's wrath!" He yelled before taking off.

Soon, nearly a quarter of the smashers walked in at about 30 minutes.

Fox and Falco were having cereal when Shulk came by to join them.

"Hey guys," Shulk said," how have you guys been?"

"We were beaten up without mercy last night by some of the heaviest hitters and were humiliated, how do you think we feel!?" Falco yelled.

Shulk then started laughing hard."Oh man, you should have seen your guys faces when you were crying! A-ha-ha-ha!" Shulk then finished laughing and began talking as usual.

"Well, I feel normal, but I am shocked by what I heard this morning!"

"What happened?" Falco asked.

"I heard somebody other than Bayonetta slept with Samus!"

Fox and Falco then spurted all of the milk from their mouths.

"What!?" Fox yelled, "someone actually **slept** with **SAMUS**!?"

All of the others in the room heard this and stared wide-eyed at them.

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Bayonetta!"

"Who on earth would she allow to sleep with her!?" Falco asked.

"Well, why don't you ask her herself, look!", Shulk said as Samus was coming down the hall.

Samus then came into the room, all eyes on her."What?"

"Someone slept with you!?" was Sonic's response.

Samus looked at him like he was crazy, but then relaxed her face and went "Ahhh.."

"Why are you saying that?" Peach asked.

"Well, it is true, I did sleep with someone last night.

Nearly everybody in the room jaws dropped towards the ground after she said that.

"In fact, here he comes!" Samus said while looking back.

The smashers then began to talk amongst themselves.

"Who could it be?"

"What man caught her sight?"

"HOW did he catch her sight?"

The room was full of tension as they heard the footsteps of the certain individual coming towards them. They all held their breaths as they ready for the shock impact, for no man could ever could be seen near Sam..

"Pika?"

The whole room then just facepalmed themselves. "Of course it was going to be Pikachu."

"I can't believe we made all that fuss for nothing."

Pikachu just looked around confused. During the Brawl tournament, he and Samus became close friends. Often during the night, he would come to Samus's room, enter, and jump up on the bed and sleep with her. Samus didn't mind, after all, he was cute,warm, and snuggly.

Soon afterwards, all the smashers came in for breakfast.

"It appears we have our first match together Cloud." Samus said.

"What about Bayonetta?" he asked.

"Sorry, but there's an angel that I MUST hunt." she said while glancing towards Pit with a smirk on her face.

"Master Hand will reveal our opponents in a minute" Samus said.

At the other side, Fox's table was watching them.

"Looks like they're getting along together." Shulk said.

"Yeah, they are getting along **real** well." Fox said.

"What's the matter Fox, you sound like you are irritated." Falco asked.

"Well.. um.." he stammered.

All of the sudden, and saving Fox's day, Master Hand arrived with the battle schedules

"Good morning smashers! Here are the schedules for the matches to happen to day, remember, have fun!" he said before taking off.

"Sometimes I think he does-a that just to tick us off." Mario stated.

Soon, all of the smashers saw who they were fighting.

"Well, it's us against Fox and Falco." Samus said, "and I will be in my zero suit."

"That won't stop us, right?" Cloud asked.

"No, it just gives me a challenge." Samus said with enthusiasm and a smirk.

(At the battlefield)

As soon as they materialized on the battlefield, they took off fighting. Samus against Fox and Cloud against Falco.

Fox was throwing all kinds of attacks at Samus, failing to hit her."Ready to lose this time?" he mocked.

"Like you always do?" she fired back.

 _"Well, she got me good there."_ Fox thought.

He lunged at Samus, but missed. Samus took her opportunity to kick him in the stomach, then she round-house kicked him in the head, kicked him again in the stomach, kicked the feet out from underneath him, and kicked him rapidly while he was on the ground, while he was failing miserably to block the kicks.

"Gah!" he screeched before rolling over to get up, only to receive five consecutive kicks to the face.

"Don't you ever learn?"

 _"I hope Falco is doing better"._ Fox thought.

Falco was doing **much** worse.

Every time he attacked, Cloud countered with his sword, kicks, and knees to the stomach.

Falco was surprised how fast Cloud racked up damage to him."No way am I losing!" he yelled as he lunged, only to miss and let Cloud hit him with his forward smash, which sent Falco flying away from the platform and knocked him out of the match.

"Falco!" Fox yelled.

"Cloud, now!" Samus yelled as she kicked Fox across the face and kicked him towards Cloud, who kicked him into the air and used his up air on him, knocking him out as well.

 _"The winner is... Samus and Cloud!"_ Master Hand exclaimed from his booth.

"Yes Cloud, we did it!" Samus joyfully yelled.

"I thought you said those guys weren't a match for you?" Cloud joked with a smile creeping across his face.

"Oh, they aren't, I'm just glad we did it as a team." Samus said.

After they had rematerialized into the room, they walked off, leaving Fox and Falco to watch them.

"Great, they just had to beat us,no, STOMP us!" Falco yelled before storming off. "I swear, I will not lose to them again!"

Fox just stayed there on his knees, before the pounding the ground with his fists, stopping while his eyes, though closed, let tears flow out.

 _"I lost! I can't believe I lost!"_ he thought, he then looked up to see where they went, _" I can't let this get to me! You can still do this Fox! Just fight on and trust your instincts, they're the only things you got left!"_

 _Author's note:_

 _Thank you for keeping up with me and my story this far, hopefully I can make more chapters sooner and much better. Till then my faithful viewers, cherrio! All characters belong to their respective owners, I own none of them._


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months have passed since the last battle. Turns out, Bayonetta and Cloud are two of the strongest smashers that anyone has ever seen! In fact, Bayonetta has won the most matches, even throwing Mario's win/loss record off by 30%!

But for our poor vulpine, it was only getting worse. Fox couldn't keep up with the strength, speed, or durability of the other fighters. Yes, he did train hard, so much that Dr. Mario(Mario's clone that Master Hand made specifically for the tournament to challenge the fighters and for medical check-ups) told him to stop working out that much or it would ruin his body, but he didn't listen. He was determined to get to the top tiers and win against the strongest, he was determined not to be weak, **he was determined to get Samus**. But it didn't help that the others also trained, as efficient as he did as well. As if that wasn't bad enough, what happened next was like doomsday for him.

(In the living room)

Cloud, Bayonetta, Zelda, and Robin were all just sitting around until Bayonetta broke the ice.

"So Cloud, have you noticed any **cute** girls?" She was answered by Cloud blushing all so slightly.

"Um...not that I know of, no."

"Are you sure?" Bayonetta asked with an persistent tone.

"You're creeping me out Bayonetta, why would you want to know?"

"Well, it's just that I noticed you seem to pay attention to Samus most often" she said to Cloud, who was unaware that she asked that same question to Samus when she first came.

"Well, yeah. We're on the same team, why wouldn't I pay attention to her?"

"Because you pay **too** much attention to her, I mean, I've seen you look at her face and body dreamily."

"Hey, you shouldn't be looking at that!" he yelled, then blushed realizing what he had just said.

"So you do like her!" Bayonetta shouted, **loudly**.

"Well.. I just don't know how to get her to go out with me. I mean, what do I say and what do I do that won't upset her or make her sad!?", he asked.

"Don't worry!" Zelda said," Me and Bayonetta will help you, we have spent so much time with her any ways."

"Thank...Thank you." Cloud said, a smile coming across his face. " I've tried to come up with something, but I just didn't know how to do it. You guys are real..."

"And I have had experience making my allies fall in love and produce offspring with each other!" Robin shouted.

Cloud, Bayonetta, and Zelda then all facepalmed.

"We shouldn't have said that while **he's** in here!" Bayonetta said.

"Agreed!" was Cloud and Zelda's response.

"Don't worry lover boy, your child's stats will be off the charts and create jealousy among your rivals!" Robin said with his hand up as if he was looking over the horizon.

"Someone get him out of here!" Cloud shouted.

(Down in Master Hand's office)

"What do you mean you guys need time off!?" Master Hand boomed.

Poor Mario was just standing there, cap in his hands, as he was making a request to the owner of the mansion.

"Well...y..you see, uh, just for a night!" Mario finally mustered.

"Do you know how much **I** pay to have **you** guys here?" Master Hand asked, anger in his voice.

"Well, it doesn't come out of your pockets does it, I mean, do you even have pockets?"

"Mario!"

"Sorry! Well, it's just all this fighting has made all the fighters tense and they need a way to lose all this tension without physically harming each other."

Master Hand thought on it, then looked(?) at Mario with what appeared to be a calmer pose.

"All right, but what do you have planned?"

"Well, maybe we can go to the smash city party that is held throughout the whole city?"

Master Hand sighed, "Mario, you know the fans will over swarm you."

"Not if we have special clearance to one of the party floors in one of the many skyscrapers I've heard about on the news."

Master Hand then thought on that part as well, and seemed to like the idea.

"Ok, but you must tell everyone and help get ready."

"Okey dokey!" Was all Mario said as he ran from the office, glee in his entire body.

(A few hours later)

All of the smashers were gathered into the living room with Mario in the center of the room.

"All righty, Master Hand has allowed me to take-a you all to a special place!"

"Is it the new theme park!" Ness cheerfully yelled, Lucas and Toon Link also giving big smiles for it to be true.

"No it's not." The boys then looked down in sadness."It is something better!"

"What is it Mario?" Peach asked.

"We are all going to the smash party in smash city!" Mario exclaimed.

There room was then filled with silence.

"Um, come again?" Sonic said.

"That's it?!" Snake yelled.

"No one cares about your party Mario!" Wolf barked, his fellow villain smashers joining in.

"But this will be a great-a time to settle down, see what we usually can't see, meet our fans!" Mario tried to reason.

"Mario," Ike said," our fans would rip us apart from pure excitement."

"But...please."

"No Mario.", Little Mac said,"No one wants this."

"B..but", was all Mario could say before Master Hand barged into the room.

"Yes, you all are going. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"That's not fair!", Toon Link yelled,"I say we have a vote!"

Master Hand then decided to show them a **little** of his power by summoning lighting bolts across the room, scaring the smashers.

"As I said, yes you are, AND THAT'S FINAL!" he yelled, "I HAVE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR CRUD FOR TOO LONG! YOU WILL NOW OBEY ME FOR ONCE!" Soon after that, he turned to leave,"Oh, and get your tuxedos, dresses, or Royal clothing ready." He then left the smashers, scared and willing to do as he said for once.

"Well...", Mario stammered,"we have a couple of days to get ready, so get-a busy!"

Bayonetta then swooped over to Cloud,"This is the perfect opportunity lover-boy!"

Cloud acknowledged this and nodded his head as he was getting ready to impress Samus that night.

He wasn't the only one, Fox found an opportunity to impress her as well."This time, it will work this time.", he said to himself quietly as he went to his room.

Unbeknownst to both of them, another had laid his sight on Samus, and would use **any** means necessary to have her in his power.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Thanks for keeping up with me! I promise this story will be complete, just will take time. I don't own any of the characters, all rights go to their respective owners._


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of the party and everybody was getting ready for it, albeit, some were more reluctant then others.

"My my, our-a tuxedos still look fantastic Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he and his younger brother were about to to change. They had prepared them earlier since they had to call to make reservations.

"Never-a doubt your younger brother's ability to make-a your clothes look like-a perfection!", Luigi replied.

"Or was it Peach?", Mario said teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny Mario.", Luigi said in a cool, yet firm tone.

"Ha ha! You don't know when-a to take-a a joke can-a you?"

"Not since-a you stepped on-a my foot for winning the tennis match!"

"I was-a not and am-a not abusing you!", Mario yelled, now it was Luigi's turn to look amused.

(In the children's room)

"Why do we have to wear these stupid outfits!?", Toon Link yelled, struggling to get away from Marth who was helping put on his tuxedo, or at least if Toon Link was willing to put it on.

"Because we want to look good for both Master Hand as posters for smash and literally for the people we will see at the party or will pass by on the way there!", Ike said.

"Why do we have to wear **these** clothes!?", Ness complained," the pokemon don't have to wear any clothing!"

Marth and Ike looked at him bluntly, "Ness, they're pokemon.", Ike replied.

"Oh why did this have to happen to us?", Lucas questioned," and why do you guys not have to wear these?"

Marth and Ike were indeed not wearing tuxedos, nor any others of the Fire Emblem cast.

"We are wearing Royal clothing,", Marth explained, " we are all ready in **our** type of tuxedos."

"Liar!", Toon Link yelled," You guys aren't wearing them because you paid Master Hand to let you guys not wear them!"

Ike and Marth then facepalmed themselves," This is gonna take some time, isn't it?", Ike asked.

(In Fox's and Falco's room)

The two of them were getting ready in pretty good time. Both were prepared early compared to the other smashers and were grooming themselves ready.

"Do you think this deodorant smells good on me?", Falco asked.

"Why are you asking me?", Fox teased," Are you planning to get any girls tonight?"

"Fox! I'm only asking you because Peach will threaten me if I smell bad to her!"

"Yes, it smells good on you."

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

(In Samus's and Bayonetta's room)

"Come on Samus!", Peach yelled,"You would look great I it!"

"I don't wear dresses." was Samus reply, very coldly at that.

"Samus dear,", Bayonetta joined in," I know how you and I are like, but you must have time for fashion as well!"

"Please Samus?", was all Zelda said.

Samus took a deep breath and relaxed,"Sure, I'll try it on."

"Yay!",was Peach's reply, making Samus regret about agreeing towards it.

(In the living room)

Some of the fighters were waiting, already to take off and show how good they looked to the crowds. Even Sonic wore his own tuxedo with matching shoes(yes, he did have pants, don't think he didn't with Master Hand in charge).

Cloud was sitting in the corner with Shulk, both looking like fashion models . Little Mac looked like he was ready to 'knock-out' some ladies with his looks. Captain Falcon looked as sharp as ever, **even** if he had his helmet on. Fox, Falco, Marth, Ike, and the boy children smashers then entered the room.

"Are the ladies even done yet?", Ike asked, plopping into a seat on the couch.

"We don't know, they shut off all my spy gear.", Snake replied.

"Why do have spy gear targeted on the girls?", Sonic asked beguiling.

"That is none of your business! What do you think I am, a pervert!?", Snake yelled.

"Yep.", was Sonic's response.

"Alright boys," all the guys looked up to see where they heard Peach's voice(probably afraid she would flirt with them)," here we come!"

Peach then came down with a **very** pink dress, which made the boys grunt with annoyance.

"Peach," Sonic asked," do you have anything other than pink?"

Peach looked offended," WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT VERMIN!?"

Sonic looked terrified now," Well... that's all we see you in, maybe white or black next time?"

Peach then cooled down," I see, I'll try next time to have more 'flavor' with my colors."

"Here I come!", Zelda said, coming in a purple and black dress that looked like the goddesses of Hyrule made it themselves.

Link just looked at her there stunned," Zelda... yo.. you're... amazing!", he exclaimed as he lifted her up in his arms, twirling her around.

"Link!," Zelda giggled," Put me down, I don't want to have any wrinkles!"

"Oh sorry!", he replied as he set her back down.

"Our turn Samus!", Bayonetta said as she walked down.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ , Samus thought to herself as she followed.

All the room was silent and watched with diligence as both of the toughest female smashers came down.

Bayonetta wore a white dress that went down past to her feet and was also wearing a hat to complete the outfit.

Samus wore a teal dress that looked as space like as any one could imagine for this girl.

"Well, how do we look?", Bayonetta asked the group.

"Stunning...", Snake replied.

"Magnificent...", Ike said slowly.

"Beauty incarnate...", Captain Falcon stated.

Falco looked swayed, but then returned to his original look," Like a pair of hookers."

Everybody looked shocked when he said this, Bayonetta was shocked most by this that she couldn't reply.

"Says the guy that probably needed Master Hand to dress him because he doesn't know what clothes are.", was Cloud's comeback.

Everybody then looked at Falco, then bursted into laughing hard at him(except Fox cause this was also directed at him for his friendship with Falco).

Falco looked like he was going to kill Cloud, his blue feathers turning red from anger.

"So how do we look Fox?Cloud?", Bayonetta asked, continuing the question.

" _Here's your chance Fox."_ , he thought as he said his opinion.

"Alright", then it hit him what he just said.

 _"WHAT WAS THAT! YOU BLEW IT BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID IDEA THAT SHE'S YOUR RIVAL!"_

Bayonetta and the others looked confused, how he could just say 'alright'?

" _Hold on, you can reco..."_

"Beautiful...", was Cloud's reply, staring deeply at Samus.

 _"Crap."_

"Thank you Cloud.", Samus said, slightly blushing at that comment, as did Cloud.

Ryu then entered the room, shocking almost everybody that was in there, not because he was in a tuxedo, oh no! It was something entirely else.

Ryu was wearing shoes.

However, almost everybody was shocked, except for Peach.

"Why are you still wearing your head band Ryu?"

Everybody then looked shocked at Peach.

"Are you kidding me Peach!?", Marth exclaimed,"Ryu is wearing **shoes** and you're still wondering why he still has his head band on!?"

"What?", Peach asked, making everyone facepalm themselves.

"Is everybody ready?", Mario asked, finally coming in with Luigi.

"Almost," Snake said as the other smashers came in,"now we are all here!"

"Okey dokey!", Mario said excitedly,"Everybody to the smash-a train!"

Everybody went into their own cars, for the train system was set up like this.

Fox, Falco, Ness, Lucas, and Captain Falcon all got into one train while Bayonetta, Cloud, Samus, Pikachu, and Meta Knight got into another and so forth.

The cabs were lit up so you could see into another one, and were designed to look and be like limos.

"Isn't this great?", Mario asked his cab.

"Yes!", came the reply from Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi.

"This is going to be stupid.", Wolf said in his car with his fellow villain smashers, all agreeing with him.

"So, here we go huh?", Cloud said in his car.

"Uh...yeah", Samus said as both avoided eye contact with each other.

Fox was watching them and growled quietly, which wasn't hard to do because Captain Falcon was talking pretty loud.

"So then he was like, you think you can defeat me! Ha! I love that joke!"

Falco leaned over to Fox," How much longer?"

"Who knows", came his whimpering reply as heard the racer's joke after he stopped watching the cart the others were in.

A couple of minutes had passed in total silence except from Captain Falcon, then lights began to take up their sight as they came out of the tunnel, for the smash train system ran through a force field, which blocked it from the city.

"Whoa...", was what Ness said stunned.

Smash city was lit up so bright, you probably couldn't find a single dark spot, let alone an alley way. Pop music was heard all over the city as people were dancing from the balconies or could be seen inside the buildings that were in the far off distance.

Finally, after pulling into the center-most part of the city, the smash train stopped and allowed the smashers off.

"Here we go!", Mario exclaimed as they went up to the largest buildings in all of smash city.

"Come on!", he said, smiling because everybody was looking around in awe, forgetting their concerns from before.

"Well, maybe I was wrong.", Wolf said.

As everybody was going up, fans and the news media rushed towards them, or what little they could because their was a rope on both sides. The smashers were walking on the red carpet tonight!

"Mario! Mario!", the fans cheered. Mario made poses for them as he walked by, the rest of the smashers took his advice and posed for their fans when they called.

"Ness! Do some PK flashy-stuff on your hands!", Ness fans exclaimed. Ness did this gratingly, performing a little flash, causing some of the fans to faint.

"Ganondorf!", some fans yelled, pleasing the King of Disrespect.

"Bowser!", the koopa looked so happy that he was loved.

"Wolf!", Wolf just smirked at how popular he was.

"Here's your king!", King Dedede yelled, only Girthquake was heard cheering.

"Mario,", one reporter asked," have you proposed to Peach yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Because some say that Peach has been seen around the mansion, flirting with the other guys!"

"How-a many times do I have to-a say it, my Peach would never-a a do that!"

"Fox," another reporter asked," are you planning to take the win this year?"

"I'm sorry, but what kind of question is that, of course I am!"

"Samus,", yet another asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"I can assure you that she is not dating anyone." Cloud stated, for they were walking close to each other.

"Are you dating her?", another reporter suddenly asked.

Both of them blushed," We are not taking anymore questions.", was Cloud's reply.

As they smashers then entered the building and went up the elevators, they soon discovered that the buildings were connected to each other by bridges that were built, connecting at least seven buildings!

What was even more impressive is that some of their closest friends were up there, either by assist trophy or close friends from the same universe.

"Wario!", someone exclaimed suprisingly, since no one ever wanted to be with him.

Wario looked around and saw the source of the voice," Waluigi!"

The brothers then ran up to each other and hugged each other.

"It's-a so good to see you brother, but how is-a my application going, and WHAT-A are you-a wearing!?"

"The big hand forced me to wear this...", Wario said deeply.

"Pikachu!", the mouse looked and saw his trainer, Ash.

"Pika!", he exclaimed before running to him, leaving Trainer Red to talk with Trainer Blue. Pikachu then jumped into Ash's arms," Pikachu, I've missed you so much."

"Pika.."

"But guess who else is here?"

"Pika?"

"It's Buneary!"

Pikachu then looked shocked as the said pokemon then came up and hugged him, getting him all warm and happy inside.

"Pikachu...", was all Pikachu said as he embraced Buneary.

"Hey Wolf!", shouted Leon, Panther along side of him," Long time since we last saw you!"

"Yeah! How's it been?", Wolf asked as he grabbed a chair to sit next to them.

"Good," Panther replied," having a good time."

"Especially with **her**?", Wolf asked, looking around and at his arch-nemesis.

"Yes, even with your enemy's **ex."** , was Panther's reply.

"I enjoy watching Fox suffer..", Wolf said, grinning ear to ear.

Greninja was walking around until he noticed someone he knew,"Greninja!", he yelled at the fox pokemon.

Delphox then heard and him, turned around, and ran and hugged him.

"Delphox..", she said happily. Before the tournament, Greninja and Delphox had mated, and seeing him now only filled her heart with joy.

"Hello there young one!"

Luigi turned around to greet his mentor with a smile," Professor E. Gadd!", he yelled before embracing him with a hug. The two then began to talk with each other to see what they have done since last time they met.

As Falco was sittinging at certain table, he too was greeted.

"Hey there."

"Oh no...", was his response.

"Oh come on, you know you want me.", the person that said this was none other than the pink-furred Katt Monroe.

"No thank you, go away."

"Come on, tell you what, let's play at bet." This got Falco's attention.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"See that fight going on over there," Katt said pointing towards a pokemon fight." If you win, I leave you alone, but if I win, you will have to do whatever I want for the rest of the night."

"I know what you want."

"What do you say?"

Falco only shook his head," You know me, and you probably wouldn't have let me alone the entire night would you?"

"Nope,", was Katt's reply," now come on!"

Falco then groaned as he got up,"Why am I doing this?"

Little Mac was pouring punch into a cup to give to the Wii Fit Trainer, who he had his eyes on for sometime. Suddenly, Dr. Mario then stepped over.

"Do you know how much sugar is in this, give that to me!", the doctor said.

"Oh! Alright do...hey wait a minute! You're trying to give this to Wii Fit Trainer since their are no other cups left, aren't you!"

Dr. Mario then tensed up,he was caught,"No, just give it here!"

"Never!", Little Mac shouted, the two then started to fight for the cup.

Fox at another building was preparing to give Samus a glass, while practicing what to say.

"Hey.. uh.. Samus, here's a drink, no, that won't work. How about, you look thirsty, have some, no, now I look suspicious."

Cloud walked next to him,"Excuse me."

"Oh!, Uh, sure!"

Cloud then filled up two cups, unbeknownst to Fox who was still practicing. He then went up to Samus.

"Here you go Samus."

"Oh, thanks."

Fox finally noticed, ears laying flat and looking sad.

"So Samus," Cloud spake nervously," uh...how would... nevermind."

"What is it Cloud?"

"It's just, how would you feel if I said I like you?"

Samus then looked at him stunned,"What did you say?"

"It was nothing, probably something in these drinks, I think it's alcho..."

He didn't finish his statement as Samus kissed him on the lips, sending shocks up his spine. Finally breaking apart, both blushed.

"Sorry, but... I like you too Cloud.", Samus said very quietly.

Cloud only smiled," I've always wanted to hear you say that. So,uh...cheers to us!", he said as he lifted his drink. Samus lifted her drink, clinked it with his, and both drank.

"Yeah, this does taste funny...but who cares?", Samus said.

"Yeah, who cares?"

Fox just only watch them, feeling that he was in a nightmare. The one girl who he thought he could have a relationship with, gone, with someone from a different company even! He couldn't enjoy the rest of that night, nor for what was coming in the next months.

( _Author's note)_

 _Sorry if this seemed rushed to you, but it was late when I finished this and I will cover more of the party in the next chapter to avoid poor writing. Thank you for keeping up this long, I stress again. Until then, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night carried away like nothing was going on personally for the smashers, at least most of them. Fox just sat on a seat in a circular table, head resting on his hand as he watched depressingly as the smashers were dancing. Marth and Ike were doing pretty well considering they came from a time that didn't have certain dance moves, Megaman and R.O.B. were both doing the robot, impressing the girls that were watching, Kirby and Jigglypuff were dancing with their puffing up abilities, and Greninja and Delphox were dancing off a little to the side, holding each other tightly. Everything was going extremely well **until** a certain event.

"Hey guys!", Sonic yelled," watch these dance moves!"

With that he jumped off the table he was standing on and performed some of the greatest moves that were ever seen on a dance floor, then he looked at the DJ(K.K. Slider) and winked while clicking his tongue. Slider then pressed a button and a disco ball came out, bringing with it viberant colors. Everyone then cheered for Sonic as he then showed off more dance moves that could consider him to be the next Micheal Jackson.

"That's right!", he said,"Who do you love?"

"Sonic-coo!", came out a cry from the crowds.

"AAAAHHHH!", Sonic screamed at his highest possible voice ever, even at a hertz higher than Pikachu's or Kirby's.

The person who said 'Sonic-coo' was Sonic's number one stalker, Amy Rose, who was wearing a dress as pink as Peach's.

"Sonic! You're even wearing your wedding suit! I love you for considering me to be your wife!", she said running towards him and trying to tackle him, and tackle him she did. Poor Sonic then tried to crawl away and began to cling onto the table occupied by Pikachu and Buneary.

"HELP ME PIKACHU!"

However, his words fell on deaf ears as Pikachu was holding Buneary's paw and staring deeply into her eyes while muttering "Pikachu..." in a heads-over heels love fashion. Amy then began to pull Sonic away.

"NOOOO!"

"Come on Sonic, dance with me!", sadly, he had no choice considering he couldn't run fast in his suit and he wasn't prepared to face a VERY angry Amy. As the dance re-continued after that turn of events, Falco came over with Katt to see how Fox is doing, and he was very concerned seeing him in this mood.

"Hey Fox, are you feeling all right?"

"Oh! Uh... yeah, just tired.", he liked.

"Hmm...", was Falco's reply. However, he was taken out of that state as Katt hugged him harder.

Fox then finally noticed Katt,"Oh! Sorry Katt, I didn't see you!"

"That's all right, you won't be seeing Falco tonight either.."

Fox was confused by this statement,"What do you mean?"

"Oh, we had a bet, and I won! Now he has to do whatever I say tonight!"

Fox then looked at Falco,"You seriously let that happen? You fell for the old bet technique?"

"Yes..", was his only reply as Katt got closer to him, hugging his arm/wing.

"Please stay here, I'll get drinks for us.", she said as she let go and went away, leaving Fox and Falco alone to talk.

"You're in for the time of your life now.", Fox said.

"Don't remind me!", was Falco's sharp reply.

Then all out of the blue, Peach showed up and was dancing as fast as ever to the rythme.

"Come on Falco, dance with me you handsome bird!"

Falco looked at Peach, at first Fox thought he was going to say something about leaving him alone, but then he saw that Falco **actually** was in some sort of lovers trance.

"Um...sure.", was Falco's reply.

Fox almost fell over from shock.

"Fox! Are you okay!?"

"Are **you** okay Falco! You're going to dance with her!? What if Katt spots you dancing with her, or even, worse, Mario!?", Fox then looked over and saw the plumber talking with some other people, which explains why Peach was flirting with Falco.

"I don't care!", Fox only knew Falco was digging his own grave.

"Falco, don...", but it was too late, Falco was on the dance floor.

Katt then returned with the drinks,"Hey, where's Falco?" Fox tensed up and pointed to where he was. Katt looked and froze, she was **extremely** mad."Why that stupid...", but what impressed Fox was Katt taking a deep breath and just slumping down. This suprised him because Katt was **always** after Falco, no matter what.

"Wh.. what?!", he said. Katt looked confused at him, but then figured out what shocked him and explained.

"No matter how many times I get so close, he will always go out with a different girl..", she then looked like she was going to cry.

"It's okay Katt, but you just can't make him do whatever you want because you love him.", she then looked up at Fox," I understand this, as you probably remember, and now I'm regretting it all the days of my life. It wasn't bad enough she left, she left to someone else on the enemy team." Now Fox looked like he was going to cry, Katt then sniffed, then smiled as she leaned over to him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't try, can I?", she asked.

Fox then chuckled,"Well, I ain't stopping you." They then both laughed at his joke.

Meanwhile Falco was doing really great out there, until sometime hit him. What was he doing? He had left the person he promised his time to someone else who wasn't faithful to her **own** boyfriend. That's when he stopped and Peach went over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"WHAT AM I DOING!?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean!?", Falco then pointed towards Katt," I left a person who has spent their **entire** time trying to have a good night with me, but **I** was being a jerk, I then have failed to keep my promise to her, and then I danced with **you** , who doesn't even **try** to have a good relationship with Mario, who is filled with goodness in all his heart and body!"

"Oh come on...", Peach replied,"I just want to dance with a **real** man!"

Falco then took insult that she didn't consider Mario worthy enough for her,"Well he isn't here then.", he replied coldly. He then left her there on the dance floor all alone while she stood there, arms crossed and looking miffed, fortunately for her, the music was loud enough that Mario didn't hear.

When he got back, he noticed Katt and felt guilty about leaving her."I'm sorry, I let her get to me...and I know you don't want to probably see me ever again, so...you can call the bet's winning off."

Katt then looked up to him and smiled,"Nah, unlike the other times, you came back. But...why?"

Falco then blushed,"I...felt guilty!"

Katt looked at him suspiciously, but then shrugged it off,"Well, it doesn't matter, you are mine tonight!", she said with a tease found within her voice, which caused Falco to groan."See you in a little bit to discuss", with that she took off.

Fox then found some happiness and couldn't pass off a tease when he could,"So, you interested in her?", he said in a squeaky voice.

"Shut up!", was yet again another harsh reply. Fox then began to laugh hard. "Come on Falco, why would you still go out with her **unless** you like her?"

"I said shut up!", Falco said, even harsher than before, Fox began laughing even louder.

However, when he was catching his breath, he saw Cloud and Samus in there corner, despair returning to him.

(At where Cloud and Samus are)

"So..", Cloud said to break the ice,"should we let people know that we are, well, a thing?"

"I'm not sure, are you?", Samus said, blushing slightly.

"You lied so that you can hear my answer, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Well, I don't want to tell anyone.", Cloud said with a smile on his face," But it's too bad we can't go on the dance floor together."

"I can't dance, can you?"

"Nope." They both laughed at his joke, then they heard a very high screech.

"CAPTAIN FALCON! YOU'RE SO HOT!", they then saw Captain Falcon struggle with a girl, trying to keep his helmet on. Finally, the girl succeeded in tripping him, making him fall face first to the floor and the helmet rolling a few feet away. When he got up, every smash girls were shocked.

He **was** hot.

"Oh my..", Zelda said.

"Wow..", Robyn said.

"Handsome..." Palutena rolled out.

However, Captain Falcon was not happy."Give me that!", he yelled as he snatched the helmet from the girl."Just leave me alone!", he yelled as he stormed off, all the villain smashers laughed, except Ganondorf, who was just silent and watched him leave.

Now that the party was over, the smashers were returning to the train, having trouble with some certain smashers.

"Please don't forget to call Paula!", Ness yelled to his secret crush.

"Brother!", Wario and Waluigi both sobbed as they hugged, not wanting to leave the other, as if for one moment in their life, they were actually good guys.

"Goodbye Pikachu!", Ash yelled, tears forming in his eyes."Pika Pi!", Pikachu waved backed at both him and Buneary, tears already flowing down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Greninja, Delphox can come over to visit.", Dr. Mario said as he pulled the two apart,"Then you can do whatever you want with her." This got Greninja and his mate excited, but sorrowful at the same time, knowing that time will separate them yet again.

As the smashers pulled away from the city, they talked to everybody in the car that they were in.

"Wasn't that fun!", Mario asked his car, only to get "YES!" from his friends.

In Fox's car, he was just looking down miserably, so was Captain Falcon.

"So Falcon,", Falco asked,"what was all that ruckus about?"

Captain Falcon then looked down at the helmet that was in his hands and sighed.

"She said I was hot."

"So? Aren't you always after the girls?", Falco still asked.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!", he yelled back, then looking back down at his helmet as he continued,"She didn't even recognize me without the helmet on."

"Wait a minute...", Falco stated,"You had the helmet off first?" Falco asked this because Captain Falcon **never** had his helmet off before, **never.**

Captain Falcon only nodded,"Without it, she didn't recognize me, in fact, no one recognizes me without it."

Falco only looked guilty of what he had said about the racer in the past,"I'm sorry man, I can't believe what that's like for you."

"It's not your fault," Captain Falcon spoke up," it's Nintendo's fault for not allowing me to have my own adventure again."

Falco and Fox both tensed up to this, they both had a reboot last year, even if it didn't sell well or get received well, they were still back in business unlike the F-Zero racer in front of them.

In Samus's car, however, things were going well.

"So how are you two?", Bayonetta asked.

"Doing well.", Samus said, a little slur to that.

"Yep! Never better!", Cloud said, also slurred.

"Well that's wonderful!", Bayonetta said, not paying attention.

The smash-train then pulled in and stopped, everybody got off and thanked Mario and Luigi for making the night happen, almost everybody.

Fox walked sadly to his and Falco's room and began to undress into his grey t-shirt and sport shorts as Falco walked in and changed into his regular clothes as he then began to pack his bags.

"Where are you going?", Fox asked.

"Katt said a hotel right out of smash city.", was his reply, Fox then remembered and nodded. He tried to lay down, but something bugged him that he had to ask Falco about.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if something happens because of this and you won't be able to attend fights anymore? You know these kind of things are supposed to be done in a **marriage** relationship?"

"Didn't stop you.", was Falco's reply, remembering all the times Fox had with **her**.

Fox then looked down in shame, pot calling the kettle black."You're right, I'm a hypocrite, but still..."

"Don't worry," Falco said with a smile,"everything will be all right."

"You have talked to Master Hand right?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before the first fight of the day, no matter which team is decided to go first.", and with that, Falco left to go meet Katt.

Fox then layed down, but couldn't find a way to sleep because of how he felt.

 _"It's all over for me, she has finally given her heart to that soldier and now they are going to get into a relationship, probably will rival Mario and Peach!"_ , Fox thought, tears rolling down his eyes harder than ever. _"Well, this is it, the end of my hopes of getting her heart and finding love with her. There will never be Fox and Samus, just Cloud and Samus."_ And with that, he found out a way to go to sleep, the only way, **by crying**.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Thanks for keeping up! I will say, don't expect me to upload chapters as fast as was able to with these, I am heading into major school attention only zone. However, do not despair, I probably can upload a chapter Friday or Saturday. I promise that this story will be complete and will soon show why it's rated T. I must, however, have time to find a way to make this story fit into a well crafted area, but I will upload, I promise! Until next time, cherrio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	7. Chapter 7

The day after the party, everyone slept in a little late, and by a little, I mean **seven** **hours late**.

Fox was sleeping very calmly, ironic because of how he went to sleep in the first place, and was enjoying the comfort of his sheets and pillow, that is until he woke up to a ferocious yell.

"WHERE WERE **YOU** LAST NIGHT!"

Fox jumped up out of his bed before falling back onto it, breathing heavily, then groaning inwardly remembering what happened last night to his partner.

Speaking of which, he was opening the door as the creator of the tournament was still yelling at him. "YOU BETTER TELL ME NEXT TIME OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD!"

Falco just closed the door, grunted, and threw his bags down on his bed.

"So how was it last night?", Fox said sleepily.

Falco looked at him and smiled, "The best night I ever had! We are planning to meet each other more often now!"

Fox was surprised by this,"WHAT!? What if you don't make it back in time for a battle o..or...what if you or her get a disease!?"

Falco only chuckled at what he had said,"Please, nothing like that will **ever** happen."

"You better hope it doesn't.", was the only reply he got back. "I better get up now and get to breakfast. We probably have a lot of battles today."

"I would love to," Falco said," but I'm not feeling a lot of energy right now."

Fox only shook his head,"Knew it, well that's what you get for your first time."

"I remember you trying to talk me out of it last night by saying it was a **marriage** relationship, yet, you have done it with her and still don't have a wife.", Falco said with a smirk, only getting a response from Fox that was a groan.

After Fox dressed, they went to the dining room where most of the smashers were already. Mario was going on about how his night party plan had worked while the rest of the smashers were listening.

"You see? I truly know how to make the greatest party nights!," Mario was exclaiming throughout the room.

"We get it Mario.", was Sonic's response.

Lucina came to Samus's table and began to talk with them,"So how did you guys sleep last night?"

"Splendid!", Bayonetta said,"Samus here slept like a log!"

"Stop that you tease!", Samus said to Bayonetta, but laughing a little bit.

 _"Ugh, all you had to do was tell her she was beautiful and ask her if she would like to go out with you, but NOOO, you had to mess it up and failed to ask her if she wanted to spend time with you, hoping something would come out of this!"_ , Fox thought as he saw Samus for the first time this morning, looking like she had a great night that she didn't have in a long time.

He then focused his attention back to his breakfast that he had received earlier, eggs and bacon. As he and the rest of his table continued eating, they heard commotion coming from the villain's table.

"Wonder what they a talking about.", Falco said.

"Talking?", Shulk responded,"Looks like they're fighting about something!"

"Well, it appears only to be between those two.", Fox said, pointing to the two culprits, Wolf and Wario.

"You are very stupid, you know that!?", Wolf yelled at Wario.

"Oh yeah? You're mad only because it's true!", the fat rival of Mario replied.

"What are you guys fighting about?", Peach yelled across the room.

Wolf and Wario then looked at her, then noticed the whole room looking right at them.

"This idiot here believes that us from Corneria are only animals, right up with the pokemon!", Wolf exclaimed. Some of the same said pokemon looked angrily at Wario.

"It's true!", Wario yelled,"I mean, they are animals because there are animals here that are similar!"

"We count as aliens idiot!", Wolf replied harshly.

"Oh yeah?", Wario once again said,"I'll prove you are just animals, just get your nemesis and his buddy with you!"

"Good luck finding 'evidence'!", Wolf replied,"Fox! Falco! Get over here!"

"Let's see what happens", Fox said as he was getting up.

"Are you serious?", Falco said.

"Sadly, yes. But this will only take a minute."

Falco only shrugged, got up, and joined Fox as he met Wolf at the other side.

"Well, where's Wario?", Falco asked impatiently.

"I don't know!", Wolf said. Then he spotted Wario coming back from wherever he went to.

"Get in the middle of the room!", Wario said. They only looked at each other, shrugged, and got in the middle of the room.

"Alright Wario," Wolf asked,"where's your proof?"

Wario grinned like he was about to gain the riches of his dreams,"Here it is.", he said as a familiar robot rolled up to them, confusing everyone.

"R.O.B.?", Fox asked.

"Yep!", Wario said before turning to R.O.B.,"Alright, scan them to prove that they are animals!"

"This was the best he could come up with?", Wolf asked sarcastically.

"Hey! You're friends with him!", Falco said, while Wolf only rubbed his temple.

 _"Scanning process initiated.",_ R.O.B. said, then he began to scan them and identify their DNA.

After a while, he stopped. "Well?", was Wario's reply.

 _"The results say that the_ _only_ _relationship_ _they have with the animals of this world are their fur and feathers, their snouts, their ears, their teeth, their tails, and their feet, which have a pad at the bottom, with some exceptions for Falco."_ R.O.B. said, impressing everybody since they have never thought of using him that way.

"So, we're almost no different from humans, but different from animals, right?", Wolf asked.

 _"Affirmative.",_ came R.O.B.'s reply.

 _"Still different enough for Samus not to date me."_ ,Fox thought to himself.

Wario, however, was not impressed. "Hold on!", he said.

"What is it now Wario!?", Wolf said, facepalming himself.

"I want you to scan them again."

 _"What do you wish to know?"_ , R.O.B. asked.

"I want to know if they are similar with the thing between thei.."

"WARIO!", the whole room shouted, knowing what he was after. All the smashers looked angry at Wario, except the children smashers, who looked confused since they do not know **these** of things.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Wario!", Palutena scolded.

"Yeah, especially in front of children!", Roy followed.

Ryu then threw in his own words," I can't believe you would just do that!"

"Yeah!", Sonic said," I thought you weren't as big as a pervert as Snake is!"

"Yeah...SAY WHAT!?", Snake yelled, staring at a laughing Sonic as if he was going to kill him right there.

Peach then voiced in,"Now stop this right..."

 _"Scanning beginning."_ , R.O.B. said.

"GAAHH!", Fox, Falco, and Wolf yelled.

They just froze up as R.O.B. scanned them, hoping that he wouldn't find anything. R.O.B. then stopped.

"We should have ran.", Wolf whispered to the others, both of them agreeing for once what he had to say.

"Well?", Wario asked.

 _"Theirs is not like animals, it is basically a human's, just all covered with fur or feathers for Falco's case."_ , R.O.B. just said.

Now they may have been covered in fur and feathers, but Fox, Falco, and Wolf could easily be seen blushing very hard. The rest of the smashers, however, looked like they were going to regurgitate their breakfast.

"T.M.I. Wario!", Ike yelled at him.

"I need to see a psychologist now!", King Dedede shouted.

"My mind needs to be cleaned!", Pit yelled as he ran away.(Poor guy, an angel that heard something dirty like that definitely needs medical attention.)

Wario, however, just looked confused."Well, you were right."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?", Wolf yelled at him flabbergasted, trying to recover from his blush and desperately trying not to kill him.

"You guys aren't animals.", Wario said, walking off, unaware that every smashers aside from the children (who had no idea what was going on) was giving him a look that he was going to die by their hands. Thankfully for Wario, Master Hand flew in.

"Good morni...Oh my! You guys don't look good!", he said when taking a look at them. However, he soon began where he left off,"Well, fights began soon, some teams, and some free-for-alls, so get ready!", and with that, he flew off.

The smashers then looked at their schedules."Looks like I will be helping Megaman in my power suit for a team battle after I fight Diddy, Fox, and Lucario in my zero suit.", Samus said to Cloud and Bayonetta.

"Well then, this shouldn't be too hard, shall it?", Bayonetta asked.

"No it won't.", was Samus's reply.

( The four way battle was on, the fight was at Town and City, the Villager's stage.)

 _"Man, first I lose her, then I have to fight her, why am I getting tortured here!"_ , Fox thought as he was taking on Lucario while Samus was dealing with Diddy, who was just flipping away and taunting at her.

"Stand still you primate!", Samus yelled. Her only response was Diddy cackling at her. Sadly, although he was a fan favorite, Diddy was a cheater and would use any opportunity to use to his disposal. He only remained because as stated before, he was a fan favorite and Master Hand needed the ratings, much to the other smashers dismay.

Fox then focused back on his battle with Lucario. "Feel the power of the aura!", was Lucario's threat.

 _"Great,"_ Fox thought, _" not only do I have to deal with his martial arts, but I have to deal with his aura spheres and power increase as he receives damage, who thought this was fair!"_ He then dodged a same said sphere as it blew right past him.

"Come on!", Lucario growled," Fight!", he yelled telekinetically as he charged at Fox, throwing his paws at him for rapid punches. Fox, however, managed to dodge or block most of them, but was then sent flying to the edge of the battle field with an uppercut.

"This should finish you!", Lucario exclaimed as he charged up his aura spheres.

Fox then noted this, _"Great! He's in_ _rage_ _and not focusing, just the opening I need!"_

Lucario then finished charging up the sphere then blasted it towards him,"DIE!", he yelled.

However, Fox then enveloped himself with his reflector, sending the sphere back at a surprised Lucario.

"NO!", Lucario yelled before he was hit and sent flying off the stage and out of the blast zone.

"Lucario, defeated! Fourth place!", Master Hand shouted.

"Yes!", Fox said as he looked at the other two," Now for them!" He soon got up and charged, the other two saw what he was doing and dodged his charge. Fox then took on Samus in hand-to-hand combat.

"This isn't a wise decision Fox," Samus said,"you know I'm better at this than you!"

"All the reason to prove I'm better!", he replied. However, each attack missed the other as they dodged rather than block then counter. Suddenly, as Samus stepped back, something hit her, tripping her. Both knew what it was, a banana peel.

"Diddy Kong!", Samus yelled at the now laughing monkey. Fox couldn't help but try not to laugh as he saw what happened.

"Phhh..phh ba ha ha ha! Aha ha ha h...GAGH!", he suddenly yelled, forgetting that a jet boot to his..uh... special area was definitely going to hurt. Fox just held onto his sides as he rolled over, whimpering in great pain.

"Told you not a great idea.", Samus said.

She then began to kick him as he finally got back up, receiving a back flip kick to his face, three kicks to the stomach, a kick to the knee, five knees to the stomach, and fifteen kicks to his whole body afterward. Yep, she definitely wanted him out next.

"Please Samus," Fox pleaded,"maybe we can talk this out."

"Hmm, naw.", Samus said as she side smashed him, kicking him once, then kicking him again, sending him out of the blast zone.

"Fox, defeated! Third place!"

"Great...", Fox said as he rematerialized near Lucario, who was mumbling about himself being in last place.

Samus then turned to Diddy,"You're next!"

Diddy then stopped laughing and began running for his life, but couldn't out run Samus, who boost kicked him out of the arena.

"Game! The winner is... Zero Suit Samus!", Master Hand exclaimed. "Next game, team battle!"

"Alright", Samus said,"Just let me get changed!"

"Aw, but your perfect in your zero suit!", Snake flirted.

 _"She's doesn't need a power suit or zero suit to be perfect, she already is."_ Fox thought.

(After the team battle at Dr. Wily's Castle)

It would have been a tough battle for just two people against four, that's if you aren't Samus and Megaman. They had successfully taken on Mario's team, Samus dealt with Pikachu and Kirby by kicking them and sending them away with her arm cannon. Megaman did well against both Mario and Link, he kicked Mario in the stomach and uppercuted Link under the jaw before finishing him with a full charged mega- buster and beating Mario with his final smash.

"The winners are... Megaman and Samus!", Master Hand yet again exclaimed.

"Thanks for helping me out Samus!", Megaman said to her.

"The pleasure was mine!", she said, making Rock blush." I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, rest well Samus!", Megaman said as he ran off. Samus then turned her attention to Mario's team, which had Mario and Link arguing about how the team didn't work out as it should have.

"Where was-a your shield Link!?", Mario yelled.

"My shield!?", Link asked angrily," where was your cape!?"

"This is your-a fault!"

"No, yours!"

As they continued arguing, Samus then went up to a sad pokemon. Pikachu was certain that he would win this battle thanks to his teammates, however, he was proven wrong.

"Hey there! How's my favorite pokemon doing?", Samus said as she picked him up and cuddled with him, causing Pikachu to forget what had saddened him and return the hug. Often after brawls, Pikachu and Samus made up with each other by cuddling with each other.

"How about watching a movie with Cloud and Bayonetta tonight, would that be fun?"

"Pika Pi!", Pikachu exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it.", Samus said before taking off with Pikachu in her arms, only to stop as there was a tug at her heel. She looked down and saw a saddened Kirby.

"Poyo?", he asked sadly.

"Of course, you too Kirby!", that was all he needed to feel better, jumping into Samus's arms with Pikachu.

"Come on, let's go have some fun!", she said before walking away.

Fox just stood there, watching them go away, his ears flat and tail drooping. He struggled to hold back the tears."Why not ask me, I would have liked to hang out with you, I...I...lo...love you.", he said to no one except himself. He then walked back to his room, hoping to find relief in talking to Falco about what to do in the next days to improve on their rankings.

( _Author's note)_

 _Thank you all for waiting that long, I know I wouldn't have. Sorry if you found the certain scene with Wario and Wolf awkward, I know I did, but I included it because it was to show how similar Fox is to Samus as an alien, and not have him as a full-blown fox and having a weird beastality relationship, hence why I said alien. If you're having problems understanding, imagine it like Star Wars, where every species date the other, even if they are animal like. That's where I am going. I should have also said this at maybe chapter 2 or 3, but it's never late then never,_ **every action has a opposite and equal reaction** _. What I mean by this is every action in this story will soon have a 'reaction' later on, making the story seem more interesting since it seems that it is planned carefully. I would like to hear more reviews, hear what I can improve on, and how you are enjoying it so far, I can only get better if you tell me. Phew! That's the longest author's note I've ever done! Hoping not to write something this long again for it. Until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the smashers were back at it with the schedule. Fox was facing off against Ryu on battlefield. Unfortunately, he was letting his emotions from the previous night get to his head and was fighting aggressively, however, he was losing the battle badly. It wasn't that he was bad, it was that Ryu was **so** good. It was pretty much agreed on that Ryu was the best martial artist in smash, the only people who could rival him were Snake, Cloud, Samus, Bayonetta, Captain Falcon, Sheik, Lucario, and Greninja, but even they weren't anywhere near Ryu's level. But Fox wasn't only dealing with his emotions from last night, he was also angry because Ryu had caught Samus's sight earlier in the tournament.

 _"Great, I'm fighting someone who somehow caught her eyes, even though he's a hobo, what does he have that I don't!"_ Fox thought to himself as he was throwing of attacks viciously, but all of them were blocked or redirected by Ryu.

"Your attacks are predictable and weak, try harder, I can teach you some time if you want!", Ryu said.

 _"Oh? That's how you want to fight?"_ , Fox thought as he dodged a punch and kicked Ryu square in his face, sending him flying to the other side, making him fall face first to the floor. "Is that too weak for you!?", Fox yelled as he charged towards him, _" I'll finish him here!"_ , he thought.

Ryu then began to get back on his knees, causing Fox to stop charging at him and start walking instead, Fox then noticed something going on with Ryu, he was shaking.

"Hey...uh, Ryu, are you alright?", he asked as he walked forward, putting his arm on his shoulder and turning him around, what Fox saw surprised him. Ryu was starting to glow in a redish aura and his eyes started to lose their iris's and pupils.

"Hey Ryu, are feeling al... GAAHH!", he yelled as Ryu punched him hard **square** in **his** face, sending him flying to the other side of the battlefield and landing very hard onto the ground.

"OW! That really hurt! Ryu, stop! We can pro..." he then began to feel something in his mouth and he used his hand to see what it was, his hand showed **blood**. This shocked Fox and he looked at Ryu, who was beginning to charge at him.

"Wait! Ryu, please! We ca... GAAHH!", he yes again as Ryu hit him with a **very** powerful Joudan Sokutougeri across the stomach, however, this kick wasn't meant to send him flying, it was meant to bring up more blood. And oh boy, it sure did! Fox was now coughing up a ton of blood from his mouth, making him collapse to his knees, when he looked up, all he received with a snap kick to his face, causing more pain to build up.

Outside of the battlefield, the other smashers saw what was happening and rushed to stop the fight.

"Hurry!", Falco yelled," He's going to hurt Fox much worse!"

"Toon Link!", Mario yelled," Go get Master Hand, he will help us!". And with that, Toon Link took off to find Master Hand.

Mario then set the portal to get ready for the others to enter the battlefield before addressing the others,"Whatever happens, we only got to calm-a Ryu down enough before Master Hand arrives! Try to talk to him!", and with that, the smashers went into the battlefield.

(Master Hand's office)

Master Hand was finally able to relax after having to deal with the schedules and other important things around the mansion and he was about to watch his favorite show...Man vs. Food?

"Yes! I love this show!", he said, getting ready to watch.

Unfortunately for him, a little Hylinian came bursting into his office.

"GAAHH!", he yelled," Every time I try to relax and enjoy myself, **one** of you smashers causes disaster or needs my help for whatever reason and it will probably cost me thousands!"

"Master Hand, we need your help!", Toon Link exclaimed.

"Oh boy, what do you need help with?", Master Hand asked, but not very concerned and little interested in what he had to say.

"Ryu has gone haywire!", Toon Link yelled.

"Oh great! I have to get something that one of yo... WHAT!?", Master Hand yelled, finally understanding what was going on."RYU HAS GONE HAYWIRE!? But how!? I took away a ton of his pow... Oh no! Somebody must have really ticked him off! What am I still doing here, hurry!", he yelled as he zoomed off with Toon Link right behind him.

(At the battlefield)

Ryu started to get angrier and more violent every minute. He starts to glow with more red and his eyes started to glow as well. The one ones that he didn't knock out were Cloud, Samus, Bayonetta, Snake, Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf, who were all just trying to calm him down, to no avail.

"What do we do?", Cloud asked, dodging a Hadoken.

"What **can** we do?", Captain Falcon replied.

"Ryu, stop!", Sonic shouted,"This isn't you!", he was only met with a hurricane kick to the face.

"Ryu, snap out of it!", Snake yelled before dodging a **very** powerful Hadoken.

"Calm down?", Ryu responded," I don't need to calm down! I have the power!", he exclaimed.

"We've got to help him!", Bayonetta said.

"But how?", Captain Falcon asked.

 _"This power... it's_ _incredible_!" Ganondorf thought, _"If I only_ _had_ _this the first time!"_

Thankfully, Master Hand finally arrived. "RYU!", he shouted, "Stop this now or else!"

"You can't defeat me!", Ryu yelled," I will obli... GAAHH!", he yelled as Master Hand shot him with a white beam that managed to wear him down, reverting him back to his old self, Ryu just fell face first onto ground.

"Take him to Dr. Mario's 's office!", Master Hand commanded Charizard and Ike, both agreeing to pick him up and take him away," I am going to find the culprit!"

Master Hand floated over to the smashers, anger growing inside of him, " Who is responsible for this!?", he yelled.

"Well," Megaman said", I was just watching the fight between the two and..."

"WHO WAS FIGHTING RYU!?", Master Hand yelled. This caused Megaman to be quiet, he instead just pointed towards Fox, who was recovering from his beating.

"Fox! Out of all the smashers, I am most ashamed of you!", Master Hand exclaimed, making all the smashers look at Fox, who just looked down in shame with his ears laying down. "Why and how did you get Ryu mad?!", Master Hand demanded.

"I...uh... I was...mad of my placement on the placement list!", Fox lied.

Master Hand looked suspiciously at Fox," Are you telling the truth? I will **not** use my mind reading powers on you and I will forgive you, **somewhat**.

Fox only cringed at that last word, knowing Master Hand wouldn't actually forgive him at that moment.

"Yep! That's the truth!", he lied again.

Master Hand looked at him again suspicious, but eventually sighed,"Alright, as punishment, you will get all the smashers what they need **and** you will help me clean up to **entire** mansion from a month, understood?", he asked firmly. Fox then nodded his head. "Good.", he said before turning around and leaving.

When he was gone, all of the other smashers looked at Fox, causing guilt to build up inside him. A lot of the looks he got were that of betrayal and hurt, but the one that hurt Fox the most was the look that Samus gave him. She looked at him, and then looked away into Cloud's shoulder, who was looking at Fox angrily, before they turned around and left, leaving Fox all full of sadness.

"Hey Fox, are you alright?", Falco asked him as he was coming up to him.

"Yeah, I'm...OH WHO AM I KIDDING! I just caused Ryu to get ultra mad and this caused almost everyone else to get injured, I feel TERRIBLE!"

"It's okay man, I'm here with you.", Falco reply, proving that he was Fox's closest friend, all the way to the end.

Fox just smiled at him," Thanks Falco, what would I do without you?"

"Hmm... probably be beaten up all the time.", Falco replied teasingly.

Fox only laughed at this, feeling a little bit better.

Later, Master Hand cancelled all of the matches that were supposed to happen and called into to the living room where they had their **giant** flat screen TV that they would use to watch movies, since they didn't go to the city for theaters. Fox and Falco were both sitting at one side, everyone else, however, stayed away from them as far as possible. Fox then felt guilt starting to build back up again.

"I need to go get a drink.", he said whilst getting up.

"Okay", Falco replied,"but hurry! Master Hand doesn't like us to be late." Fox only responded by nodding his head.

As Fox walked out to the drink machine, he got himself a cup and was starting to get his drink."Excu..oh!", he heard a voice from behind him. Fox breathed in heavily, knowing who the voice belonged to, he then turned around and responded."Uh...hey Samus..."

Samus was just looking at him, unsure of what to do. Fox only just stood there and looked into her eyes across from his, _"Man, they're beautiful!"_ , he thought.(I am going with the 5'8 canon for Samus and the 5'8 canon for Fox)

"Um...am I in your way?", he asked, finally breaking away from his trance.

"Oh! Well..um, as a matter of..."

"Is something wrong here Samus?", Fox only cringed at those words, knowing who's voice **that** belonged to, Cloud.

Cloud came up to Samus and held onto her while staring at Fox angrily as before." I thought you were getting us drinks?", he asked.

"Oh... I was, but he was here first!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way!", Fox said as he backed up.

Cloud then got two cups and filled them up with their drinks before returning to Samus and walking off with her, but not without looking at Fox angrily again.

 _"Great! Not only is she afraid of me, but Cloud hates me because he knows I love her!"_ , Fox thought himself. He finally finished getting his drink and went back to Falco, while drinking from his cup.

"Better?", Falco asked.

Fox finished swallowing and looked at him,"Yes.", he said.

Master Hand then came towards the screen and started a video presentation."I know you smashers have done amazing things on your journeys,", he said as clips began to play, showing the heroes and friends on their adventures. Mario and Luigi were seen going through the Mushroom Kingdom, Link was traveling off into the distance, Samus was moving across a planet she was assigned to, and Fox was seen flying over Corneria.

"But I also know you guys have a **violent** side of you", Master Hand continued, playing more clips. Mario and Luigi were then seen beating the juice out of some koopas even **after** they had received some heavy injuries, Link was seen finishing off some of Ganondorf's minions, Samus was destroying some alien parasites, Fox was seen shooting down enemy fighters, Snake was sneaking up on a unwary troop before he sliced his neck, Cloud was battling soldiers from his world, and Bayonetta was killing angels mercilessly. All of the children smashers looked shocked, their 'heroes' were not who they once thought of.

"However," Master Hand continued," I also know that that violence has probably been built up by your rivals.", more clips were then shown. Mario and Luigi were now seen facing off against Bowser, the koopalings, and the Wario Bros., Link had his sword drawn as did Ganondorf, reading to clash yet again, Samus was battling a giant brain monster and another monster that appeared sometimes that the smashers only knew by the name of 'Ridley', and Fox was showing facing against Andross, who had Star Wolf fighting for him. However, it was some of the new smashers that caught people's attention.

Ryu was seen facing off against a dictator looking person and someone from a distance could be seen, glowing in the same red aura and his eyes were glowing, this caused Ryu to tighten his fists.

Bayonetta was seen fighting against someone who was wearing some religious type of outfit with a helmet covering his face, Bayonetta looked serious at this.

Finally, Cloud was seen falling in complete darkness, finally looking up(or down rather), they saw a shirtless man looking at him, his eyes glowing blueish green and his **very** long katana in his hand. Master Hand then turned off the screen.

"You see why I take away your powers? I do it because I know you guys will probably get stressed and hurt the other person very badly or even worse, cause damage or destroy smash city! The little mishap we had earlier was something that I thought and wish I had complete control over, but sadly I was proven wrong. What happened was Ryu tapped in to the Satsui No Hado, a **dark** energy that thrives on anger, poor Ryu has been trying to control this for **years** , and now knowing that I can't take it away from him makes this even harder for me to schedule battles for him, knowing he could tap into it again. So your see smashers, if he can't control yourselves, you'll end up hurting each other, so try to control yourselves, understood?", he asked, getting all of the smashers to only nod their heads, making them think about the other.

"Good. Now I have cancelled all of the other matches that were going to happen today. Just take the day off and relax while I go back to watching Ma... I mean scheduling..heh heh... goodbye!", and with that, Master Hand took off, embarrassed that he nearly let out his secret, though nobody would care, they all liked Man vs. Food.

Cloud then was up to Samus, who was holding Pikachu."Hey, want to watch a movie again with Bayonetta in your room again?"

"Sure.", she replied before looking at Pikachu,"Want to watch a movie again?"

"Pika Pi!", he responded, practically shaking with excitement.

"I knew you would, come on.", and with that, they left to go to her room.

Fox and Falco were headed to their room, talking about how they could control themselves.

"Maybe we should go to Wii Fit Trainer's class for emotional control?", Falco asked.

"Yeah...", Fox responded, then he smiled, not ever wanting to miss an opportunity like this," You're right bird brain."

"EXCUSE ME!?", Falco yelled angrily, only causing Fox to laugh hard.

(At Samus's and Bayonetta's room)

They were all watching an action movie, Bayonetta sitting at the far end of the couch, while Pikachu was in Samus's lap and Cloud was sitting next to her, with his arm draped around her.

"So... Bayonetta, who was that guy?", Samus asked.

"I rather not talk about now Samus.", Bayonetta said bluntly, causing Samus to look shocked sincerely she never spoke without some form of personality or tease.

"Okay...how about you Cloud? Who was that guy?", she asked the soldier.

"Samus, I'd rather not talk nor remember him.", he replied coldly, making both Samus and Bayonetta to look at each other.

"Okay... that's fine, but I won't tell you guys anything about my enemies until your ready. Just tell me when you want to talk about them, but if you don't, that's fine, I don't really want to talk about my enemies either."

Cloud just looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips."Okay Samus, that's good. Just... not right now, that's all."

Samus just smiled and leaned over to Cloud and hugged onto him,"Thank you, you really do care."

"I also care about this movie, so shush!", he teased her, making all of them laugh.

(Somewhere in a different world)

Somebody can be seen standing on top of a desert cliff, looking off into the horizon, the sun setting down. "I sense his power,", this figure says," I will make him submit and he will finally gain control!", and with that, the figure jumps off the cliff, lands, and runs off into the distance.

 _(Author's note)_

 _WHAT!? *Gasp* Who is this person? What does he want? And who is he talking about? (I guess you guys know who it is XD) Anyways, this chapter was_ _ **supposed**_ _to uploaded Saturday, but my computer messed up and I have had to start from scratch,_ _ **twice.**_ _But hey, I at least put in some new content into this chapter for you guys, like the movie scene at the end. I want to apologise for throwing in facts about the story every so often (like Samus's and Fox's height), it was planned from the beginning, but I always forgot to put the in. But hey, like I said in the last chapter, better late than never! Well, this author's note is longer than the last one, so, promise broken (not for this story though). Also,_ _ **please**_ _send me reviews and feedback. I cannot stress this enough, I can only know if you're enjoying the story if you tell me, and I can only know what I can improve on if you tell me as well. Welp, as I say again, until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	9. Chapter 9

The next month flew by for the smashers and Master Hand, everybody seemed to get along and there was no troubles going on. Master Hand was even thankful for Fox helping him out with his chores and errands that he couldn't do because of other important matters. Master Hand was so pleased, that he allowed the smashers to take a day off again instead of fighting. However, he had to call a meeting to see what they were going to do, and there they all were, in the living room again.

"All right,", Master Hand spoke,"since we have all been doing great lately and the reviews have been greatly positive, I think we can relax and just enjoy the moment. However, we **all** must agree on what to do."

"Have a eating contest!", King Dedede shouted, with Kirby, Yoshi, Pac-man, and Wario all cheering for him.

"No!", Wii Fit Trainer shouted," Do you know how much calories you will gain?"

"I agree with her.", Dr. Mario joined in," That would be too unhealthy, maybe we should..."

"We all should do a 50 mile run!", Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed, but only getting looks of 'you're insane!' from the others, **including** Dr. Mario.

"Well...uh... physical fitness is not that much required.", he responded.

"Oh don't try to talk your way out of this one!", she shouted, knowing that , even though was a doctor, he **hated** physical workout.

"Let's go to my planet!", Rosalina chimed in,"I can show you where I live, the lumas..."

"No!", Peach said," We are not going there!"

"How about the new amusement park!", Ness yelled, all the children smashers joining in.

Master Hand just groaned,"Well this isn't getting us anywhere!" That's when Mario stepped in.

"How about the Seaside Kingdom from my new adventure?", he asked.

"No way!", Sonic said," I hate water."

"Wuss.", Snake teased, **this** time causing Sonic to glare at him.

"You don't have to go into the water, Sonic.", Mario replied,"There's miles and miles of just plain-a beach to run on."

Sonic then brightened up to this,"I'm getting interested..."

Mario and Master Hand looked out to the crowd, seeing that the others were also thinking about it.

"Alright," Master Hand said, "how do you guys feel about Mario's plan?"

He got some 'yes!' and some 'sure' and some 'alright', but he did get all of them to agree, and that only mattered to him.

"Okay!", he said," Tomorrow we take off to Seaside Kingdom! Now go get ready, we leave early tomorrow morning and we have to get food ready because there are no tourist, right Mario?"

"Yep!", the plumber replied. Everybody then left to get their swim clothes ready for tomorrow. In the kitchen, Mario and Luigi were making sandwiches, wraps, fruit, and every kind of food ready for tomorrow.

"This is great Mario!", Luigi said," Everybody is going to have a great-a time and there will be no tourists to bother us!"

"Yep! I always come up with the best plans!", he said so smugly.

"Oh, don't let that get to your head Mario,", Zelda spoke up," you haven't planned **everything**!"

"Hmm...the city party, some trips to certain worlds, and now this, Yep! I plan-a everything!", he responded back with a joking manner, causing the three to laugh.

Luigi then looked down at the food they were preparing,"You think some-a of them will like **this**!"

"Hey!", the plumber in red replied,"What they don't know won't-a hurt them!"

"Yes, but **who** eats-a beets!?", Luigi replied.

"What!?", Mario asked before seeing them and looking disgusted,"WHO put-a these here!?"

"Beets are good for your health.", the Wii Fit Trainer replied.

Mario and Luigi just gagged in their throats,"Oh right, **her**!"

After a long day of getting ready and still doing some matches, the smashers were finally getting to bed.

(Boy's room)

"What do you think we will discover tomorrow?", Ness asked his fellow roommates.

"Buried treasure!", Toon Link exclaimed.

"A ship that will sail us across the ocean!", Lucas said.

"A sea monster!", Popo said. That's when Peach came in to read them a bed time story.

"Oh! You boys are getting real excited aren't you?", she asked.

"Miss Peach," Toon Link spoke up,"do we have to get to bed now?"

"Yes, I know you don't want to, but think of it like that tomorrow will come earlier!", she responded.

"Okay...", Toon Link said, getting into bed as Peach began to read from her book.

(Fox's and Falco's room)

"Oh man! This bird is getting ready to show them how jet skiing is done!", Falco said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and we can finally show them why we are the best drivers in all of smash!", Fox replied.

"Yep! Time to show Captain Falcon who's boss!", Falco said, ready to race tomorrow.

Fox not only thought about this, but also that Samus would be wearing her swimsuit as well."Think of the babes man!", he says to Falco.

Falco only shook his head towards him,"As much as I want to, I and WANT to, I can only think about someone else right now."

Fox then began to smile lewdly," Oh! So you DO have feelings for her?"

Falco then stared at him like he was mad," No!, I am only doing this because it feels good!"

"If that's so, why not do it with any of the girls here?", Fox asked, grinning as Falco began to turn red, either from anger or embarrassment, or both.

"STOP THAT NOW YOU PERVERT!", this caused Fox to practically cry from laughing.

(Samus's and Bayonetta's room)

"I finally get to wear my swim wear!", Bayonetta exclaimed excitingly. When she looked over to Samus, however, she was not as excited.

"What's the matter Samus?", she asked.

"It's nothing... except that I will be wearing something that will cause most of the guys to have nosebleeds, especially Snake and Captain Falcon!", she responded.

"Well..", Bayonetta said," maybe you can wear that short swim wear similar to your zero suit form for battle!"

"What!?", Samus asked," But I will be so embarrassed!"

"I see your point, but think of it for Cloud!", Bayonetta said, earning a blush from Samus. "You can also bring your boots along, just in case!"

"Okay...", Samus said. That was then when they heard a knock at the door, **at the very bottom of it**. This only made Samus smile," I know who that is.", she said before going up to it.

"Hey there, I see you want to spend the night over again?", she asked her visitor.

"Pikachu!", the pokemon replied, as Samus let open the door and he came running in and jumping onto Samus's bed. Bayonetta only chuckled at this," It seems that someone else is fighting for your attention."

"You have no idea.", Samus responded before turning out the lights and getting beneath the sheets with Pikachu coming up and curling up next to her face. Unfortunately, **she** had no idea how true that statement was.

(The villain's room)

"Peach will finally fall in love with me after tomorrow!", Bowser exclaimed, only causing disgust from his fellow villains, not because **who** he loved, but because he **failed** every single time. Yep, he was one of the few Peach work **not** consider dating.

Mewtwo then spoke up," I'm pretty sure those fools, Falco and Captain Falcon will be competing with each other, those idiots never learn!"

Ganondorf then just grunted,"Please! Captain Falcon is too much for that bird to handle!"

"Maybe...", Wario said," but tomorrow we will be rich once I have found the treasure!", he then started laughing, making the others get irritated.

 _"I have to deal with these losers,WHY!"_ Dark Pit thought to himself.

"Well... besides looking at the babes **lack** of clothing, especially Samus!", Wario then said, causing him, Mewtwo, and Wolf to look dreamily into the air.

"Oh yes!", Mewtwo said," She would be perfect to mate and produce offspring with!"

"Please! If any one is going to bang her, it's going to be me!", Wolf said

Mewtwo just laughed at this,"How? She would never go out with you?"

"Not if she isn't thinking straight..", Wolf said with a smirk, " I have a plan! She will soon be mine!"

"And how are you going to do this?" Bowser asked," She would tell if you're up to something!"

"It's okay boys, here's the plan!", Wolf said as the others listened.

(The next morning)

"Alright! Up and at them losers!", Crazy Hand shouted, Master Hand wanted to wake every one up somehow, and this was the best way. He knew it was because he could hear groaning from all the rooms.

Mario and Luigi, however, were ready like they dressed the night before, in their appropriate swim wear. "Okey dokey!", they both said.

The others then showed up, much to the horror of some of them. Captain Falcon was suprisingly not in a speedo, but an actual swimsuit that covered his entire body, however, Wario was in a speedo, it also didn't help that his fat began to droop down. Ryu was in a swimsuit for the first time, and he felt really uncomfortable. Samus was in a swimsuit similar to her short blue zero suit form, and she was wearing boots just like Bayonetta said. The same said Bayonetta was wearing a one piece, black and white stripes going across. What shocked everyone was what Cloud was wearing, just a black swimsuit and a black swim shirt.

"What?" he said," I don't like people looking at me without a shirt on."

"Ha! At least the ladies will notice me!", Snake said, wearing only a camoflauge swimsuit. But all he received were booes. "Hmp! Whatever!"

Fox was just wearing the green swimsuit with a towel wrapped around his neck and Falco was wearing a white swimsuit, matching his arwing's color. Both really didn't have any muscles that could be seen, sadly both weren't that strong. Even then, they only had their fur and feathers covering their chests.

"Everyone here?", Master Hand asked, seeings only nods.

"Good. Everyone ont..."

"Get on the bus meat bags!", Crazy Hand finished, making Master Hand just sighing.

With that, Mario, who was operating the bus, steered it onto the train and took off onto the world he was talking about through the teleporter.

(30 minutes later)

"Alrighty! We're here!", Mario said.

"Finally!", Captain Falcon exclaimed before getting out of the bus, "Now we can get this par... WHAT!?"

Everyone heard the racer's yell and came out to see what he was yelling about, what they saw horrified them. There were tourists everywhere! On the beach, on the platforms that were built after Mario journeyed here, and a highway that had cars coming out of nowhere! Even a city had been built with hotels there!

"Look!", a little boy shouted," It's the super smash bros.!" Everyone then looked up and became excited that they were here. Master Hand only grew in anger.

"MARIO!", he yelled at the plumber, who was just smiling sheepishly as the others just stared at him.

"Well...it seems much more crowded than-a when I was last here..", he said weakly.

For the rest of the day, the smashers tried to enjoy themselves, they were shocked, however, that the tourists decided to leave them alone. They said they understood and wanted to let the smashers to do their own things, besides, they were all here to escape from life as well! This made Mario feel better that they wouldn't bother them. On the water, Captain Falcon and Falco were on their jet skiis, ready to race.

"I'm the greatest driver in all of smash history!", Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!", Falco yelled back. And they took off, both going at high speed.

"Will they ever learn?", Zelda asked her fellow females, all of them just shaking their heads no.

Fox, Marth, and Ryu were just sitting around, getting tanned on their towels.

Fox just looked over at Samus through his shades, _"Man, wouldn't it be great if she came over and lied down with me? That would be perfect!"_ , he thought to himself. Cloud, Mario, and Link then walked up to the girls.

"Ladies, would you care to join us?", Mario asked as Peach took his arms and Zelda took Link's. Cloud just walked up to Samus," Hey, there's a water volleyball game going on, want to join?"

"Sure.", she replied, getting up thanks to his hand, before they both let go quickly, still not wanting the relationship to be known, but making a few mistakes every so often.

 _"Crap, ruined my mood again Cloud Strife!"_ , Fox thought, then he noticed Mario waving towards them, "Want to join us guys?", he asked.

"Yeah, beats doing nothing.", Ryu said as he and the others got up.

When they reached the water to get in, that was when Captain Falcon and Falco came crashing into the beach, landing face first, only receiving facepalms from everybody.

"Hah! Beat you!", Captain Falcon joyously shouted.

"No you didn't!", Falco shouted back.

"Sorry Falco," Link spoke up," but he did beat you by a foot."

Falco looked at Link, starting to lose color in his face. "No way, that...that can't be right! Right?" Sadly for him, everybody joined in with Link, making Falco feel bad.

"Yes!", Captain Falcon shouted," Great race Falco! You truly are a good driver!", he said as he stook his hand out.

"Uh...thanks?", Falco responded, taking and shaking his hand.

"I think I found something who should join F-ZERO racing!", Captain Falcon said, causing Falco to laugh.

"Really? I'm sorry, but I can't leave Star Fox, they matter to me more."

"Really? Maybe you should consider if you're having financial problems or want a thrill.", Captain Falcon bribed.

"He he! We'll see." Falco said, joining Fox as they all entered the water.

Out in the water, they split into the two teams: Mario's consisted of Peach, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike, Snake. Link's consisted of Zelda, Samus, Cloud, Bayonetta, Ryu, Mewtwo, Megaman, and Shulk. Mario just shook his head," We need at least-a one more for our team.", That's when he spotted Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!", he shouted," How about joining our team!"

"No way!", Sonic yelled," I ain't getting into the water!"

"Just get in here you little piece of trash!", Snake shouted.

"I'll get you some chili dogs when-a we get home!", Mario shouted. He noticed Sonic was wanting to, but he looked at the water and was terrified.

"How can I get in?!"

"Leave that to me!", Snake said while smirking.

All of the smashers then just looked at Sonic after Snake 'helped', him, he was wearing inflatable wrist floaters and a life jacket. Snake was just snickering to himself.

"Not one word when we get back.", Sonic said bluntly.

Mario just shrugged and was getting ready to launch the ball into the air, Link's team, backing up. However, Samus didn't realize she was backing up into Mewtwo, who was just standing there, waiting for Samus to reach him. When she finally reached him, he threw his arms around her and held her tight, making sure she wouldn't move.

"I agree,", he whispered into her ear," we **should** get this close. Maybe even **closer** , with **nothing** blocking us from being together from being **one**." he emphasized on that last word, Samus realizing what he wanted.

Cloud noticed this and began running towards him,"HEY!", he shouted. Everyone else then looked where he was shouting, only to hear a scream coming from Mewtwo. Apparently, he had forgotten what her kick felt like before and he had forgotten to control her legs, giving her an opportunity to escape as he bent over.

"WHY YOU LITTLE, I AM TRYING TO..." he didn't finish as Cloud leaped into the air and kicked him three times in the face and neck, making him fall down inside the water.

Mario just sighed," Can't we just **have** some peace without **someone** trying to seduce Samus? Why is it always you and Wario, Mewtwo?" This wasn't Mewtwo's second time, in fact, he had tried many times before. Wario, however, just was along the lines of 'You're mine!' and would try to grab Samus, only to get beaten up so easily.

"Aggh! She should **at least** try to work it out with me!", Mewtwo yelled, not wanting to admit that he had forced himself upon her.

"Mewtwo, just switch places with Megaman and **maybe** we won't tell Master Hand!", Mario said, causing Mewtwo to look angrily at him, but finally succumbing because he had quite the record with Master Hand, despite only being here more than just a little over a year.

 _"Ugh! She was in trouble and I didn't notice! No way she would want to go out with me after that screw up! She would probably be sexually assaulted and I wouldn't probably know!"_ , Fox thought to himself, feeling guilty that he and the others missed that. Poor Fox didn't realize that they were pretty far off not to be noticed and Mewtwo made Samus quiet through his telekinesis, if he didn't Samus would have probably made a noise and beat him up.

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ he continued to think, _" I would be too weak to do anything, almost any one here can defeat me in a one to one fight, even Samus herself! She doesn't want someone weak, that's why she's going out with Cloud."_

(59 minutes later)

The score was 18-18, both sides were looking for an opening, this is when Fox saw that he might be able to do something right. "I got it!", he yelled as he ran forward, only to trip and fall under the water and miss the ball, making Link's team the winner.

"Yes! In your face Mario!", Link shouted at the plumber, who was just looking down with a sad face on. Fox finally re-submerged back to the surface, only to get looks of sorrow from his teammates. "It's-a okay Fox, you tried.", Mario said with a heavy heart.

Fox then noticed the other team, Samus, Cloud, and Bayonetta just laughing at how he tripped, making him to have his ears lay down again in sadness. _"Not only I can't defend her, but also I have to go and embarrass myself, I'm such a loser!"_

"So Mario, you know what to do?", Link asked, only getting a cry from Mario.

"What's happening?", Cloud asked with a grin.

"We made a bet that said whoever's team lost, the person would have to cook when we got back."

"Well!", Bayonetta said," I cannot wait to try Peach's cobbler and Sonic's chili dogs!"

Mario's team then looked at him with 'you've got to be kidding me!' looks.

"Sorry Bayonetta,", Link then said," but the loser had to make dinner, **all by himself**."

Then everyone looked wide-eyed at Mario, who saw tears coming down is face." What would you want?", he asked, only to get fits of laughter from everyone.

"Poor poor Mario!", Falco teased.

Finally, it was time to go home, they all got bathed and dressed, and waited at the dinner table. Mario finally finished all the food and served it to everyone, while Link just rubbed it in Mario's face. After that, they all went to bed, Fox changed into his regular sleep attire and just lied there, thinking about what happened.

 _"Why would she want me? I can't protect her, let alone beat her in a fight! I know that she is dating already, even if she doesn't admit it, but why am I still trying? Would she like me, does she even care for me? I mean, we're rivals, NO! This isn't you Fox! You've gone against impossible odds and made it out alive. You just need a chance, an opening. Never give up, you might be closer than you think, you've made it this far, just keep going!"_ And with feeling re-motivated, he went to sleep, dreaming of a day it could finally be them together.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Holy cow! An upload after another one, amazing! I know I'm probably just saying the same thing over and over again with Fox, but I want you guys to feel like these characters with their 'impossible odds'. Don't worry, we're getting near the actual problems of the story, just maybe one more chapter before everything turns 180°! After that, it all goes into (hopefully) deep thinking about love and how we know if we truly love someone and maybe some mature content to think about. There will probably be another time jump (I know, I do these alot, but only for this story), however, I'm also going to bring in a good chunk of character development do you guys, so hang on! Also, like I ask before, please send in your reviews! That's all for now, cherrio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	10. Chapter 10

Fox woke up the next morning, more determined than ever to catch Samus's attention. "Alright, I've got to find a way today so that she can see me!", he said to himself, because he didn't want Falco to hear him. But suprisingly enough, Falco **wasn't** in the room. "Huh? Where are you Falco?", Fox said to himself. He soon got dressed and went out into the main hall, there he saw Falco talking on his cellphone. He decided to ask him who he was talking to, but as he got closer, he soon figured it out.

"Same hotel? Some room? Gotcha! See you there!", Falco finished before turning around and screaming as he saw Fox grinning at him.

"So, hanging out with Katt again tonight, **alone**?", he teased.

"FOX YOU IDIOT, DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE'S **PRIVATE** CONVERSATIONS!", he yelled at his friend. Fox was having too much fun with Falco's 'special' night. He then stopped laughing and started to get somewhat concerned.

"Uh... Falco, I know how you feel about this, but maybe you shouldn't go through with this. A lot of problems can come from this.

"Like what?", Falco demanded.

"Uh... disease? Or maybe some...can she get pregnant from you?", Fox asked.

"PLEASE Fox, why can't you just stay out of my life and not tell me what to do?", Falco asked.

Fox only looked ashamed, feeling like he was nagging Falco on what to do,"I'm sorry, but I'm also your best friend and I know where this could possibly lead to. I'm not commanding as captain, I'm asking as a friend."

Falco just shook his head,"Buddy, it will be alright, me and Katt are going to have a great time!"

"I don't know, it seems you're only doing this for pleasure instead of love."

Falco looked at him inquisitively,"Well... what's the difference? People do it all the time, and they certainly don't love each other."

Fox looked back at him,"I down really know how to explain it...it just doesn't seem right, it just seems so...uh.."

"Go on Fox.", Falco said,"I won't be mad."

"Well...it seems... **selfish** kindly of.", Fox finally finished.

"Is it really?", Falco genuinely asked,"I mean...she offered it to me...and it would be rude not to consider."

"Well...that's up to you to decide." Fox said,"Come on, I'm hungry!"

"Me too!", Falco said, trying to talk a different subject," I need to receive a lot of energy for tonight!"

"Whatever you say... **lover boy**.", Fox teased.

"Would you stop?", Falco asked, getting a chuckle from Fox.

As they went to the dining room, they saw Master Hand dealing with Mewtwo. "You're lucky I don't kick you out of this tournament! What you tried to pull yesterday was unacceptable! I should probably just let Samus take care of you, while you're all tied up!" Samus had reported to Master Hand what had happened with how Mewtwo tried to seduce her and pushed himself on to her, making Master Hand **extremely** furious, considering how good the past month had been. Mewtwo looked so weak at Master Hand, begging for his forgiveness.

"Please Master Hand, I swear I'll never do it again!", he begged.

"You lie!", Master Hand boomed, growing in anger, " If you are reported for this one more time, you are through, got it!" Mewtwo only gulped and nodded his head.

"Now go!", and with that, Master Hand flicked him away," What I have to put up with...", he mumbled as he went back to his office.

"Looks like Mewtwo got what he deserved, eh Fox?", Falco whispered.

"Yep!", he replied, _"And thankfully, if he tries again, he's history and will never see her again!"_

Finally, they made it to the dining room, where everybody was all ready eating. They got their food and went to their table. That's when Fox remembered something.

"Did you ask Master Hand?!", he asked.

Falco only nodded," I wouldn't have called if he said no."

"Okay...", Fox relaxed, then sprung up again," Wait a minute, **why** did he say okay?"

"Today is the day all of the smashers close friend visit for a few days, remember?", Falco yelled.

"Oh yeah...", Fox now remembering," So I guess he didn't want to put up with **every** person here, am I right?"

"Yep! He was practically shouting hallelujah when I asked! Also, interesting enough, Bayonetta is also leaving for a few days." Falco stated.

"What? Why?", Fox asked.

Falco shrugged," I dunno... I think it was something with Sega."

"Alright.", Fox said," Now we can finally move up on the list!"

"By one spot.", Falco reminded, making Fox begin to cry out of misery.

"Why do you have to remind me of that!?", he asked, while Falco was now laughing at him this time.

(The villain's table)

Mewtwo was finally arriving at the table when the others asked where he was.

"Hey Mewtwo,", Dark Pit asked," where were you?"

Mewtwo only grumbled," I was begging to Master Hand to keep me in the tournament because Samus told him what happened at the beach yesterday. GURR! Once he's not looking, BAM! I'm going to get back at him!"

"What about Samus?", Bowser asked.

Mewtwo grunted at this," GAH! It looks like I have to back off of her for now, besides, I rather not get kicked again from her **or** Cloud Strife, gah!", he said as he rubbed his neck where Cloud kicked him.

"Well, bad luck for you, she's mine tonight!", Wolf said enthusiasm.

Mewtwo only glared at him," How? If I can't do it, you can't either!"

Wolf just laughed at him," Please! You tried to force her, I am going to make her!"

"How so?", Ganondorf asked, intrigued by his plan.

"You see,", Wolf explained," all of the smashers close friends are visiting today, and some of them are leaving, like Bayonetta!"

"What does this have to do with the plan?", Mewtwo asked, rubbing his temple.

Wolf then stook out his hand with some pills in them," This! We don't know how much it will take before they work on her, but soon enough she will feel horny and will want to make out with me!"

"And where are you planning to do this?", Dark Pit asked.

Wolf then clicked his tongue," That's where Bayonetta comes in, or should I say, a **lack** of Bayonetta comes in! Since she is returning to Sega to talk with them, I was lead both of us into their room, where we will be undisturbed, and once we are finished, she will be tired since she probably hasn't done this before and I will sneak out once she's asleep, she'll probably forget the entire thing!"

Dark Pit, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf looked unimpressed," And if she finds out?", Dark Pit asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that as well.", Wolf replied.

"I would be careful Wolf, some of the males will get angry, especially Captain Falcon.", Ganondorf said.

"Heh! I don't care, I would have done the one thing **they** haven't!"

"Wow!", Bowser exclaimed," Do you think you can help me with Peach?", he asked as he looked over at her.

Wolf just sighed," Bowser, you would probably mess it up somehow."

"No I wouldn't! It would be because of Mario!", Bowser replied, causing the other villains to rub their temples.

(A couple hours later)

Some of the close friends arrived such as Professor E. Gadd, Paula, Delphox, Waluigi, and Protoman. However, some matches had to be taken care of first.

Cloud was fighting against Mario in a one-on-one match and was dominating him. He kicked him, kneed him, and slashed with his sword so fast, that even Mario had trouble keeping up.

"Go Mario!", Peach outwardly yelled, but whispered "Go Cloud!"

"You've got this Cloud!", Samus and Bayonetta both cheered as he ended Mario with a forward smash.

"GAME! The winner is... Cloud!"

"Good game Mario!", Cloud said as they rematerialized and shook hands.

"You-a too Cloud!", Mario responded.

Cloud then walked up to the girls and was greeted with congratulations from them.

"Good work Cloud!", Samus said.

"Yes! Good work Cloud! If only I was here to serve it to the end...", Bayonetta drifted off.

Both Samus and Cloud looked at her strangely," Huh?", they be asked.

"Oh! Sorry loves, I forget to mention this to you this morning, but Sega is on early development of Bayonetta 3 and they need me to come help with them. I will be gone about a week, giving you both privacy time.", she finished, suprisingly not teasing them.

"That's okay Bayonetta, but we wouldn't be doing anything which your away, right?", Samus asked Cloud.

"Agreed. We would probably be tempted, but ultimate we would not do it.", Cloud stated.

Bayonetta only looked at the secret couple," You guys are **really** slow compared to others."

"Thank you.", they both said, mockingly bowing," But Cloud and I agreed that love wasn't always having pleasure with each other all the time."

"Well, you're probably better off than most couples.", Bayonetta said, then Master Hand spoke through the mic.

"Next Match... ZSS vs. Fox!", causing Samus to shake her head.

"Why am I always going against Fox?", she asked, then looked at Cloud who looked like he was suddenly going to kill Fox.

"Cloud, what's the matter?", she asked.

"I don't want that vulpine hurting you Samus, we saw what he did to Ryu and I don't want that to happen to you!", Cloud exclaimed. Fortunately for Fox, Cloud didn't hate him for loving Samus, in fact, he didn't even know about his crush on her! He only hated him because he saw him as a threat to his friends.

"It's okay, remember? I beat him every time!", Samus said.

"What if he scratches you with one of his claws, or punches you, causing you to bleed, or...", Samus only grabbed on to his shoulders and looked him into his eyes.

"Trust me. He won't win.", she then began to smile," Because I plan on beating him today without getting hit by him or his blaster!"

Cloud and Bayonetta only laughed at this," Good luck! He likes that thing a lot!", Cloud responded.

"Don't worry, I don't need luck!", Samus said as she went to the teleporter.

(Corneria city)

Both Fox and Samus were teleported at the ends of both sides, ready to draw their guns.

"This is a two-stock match! Get ready...Go!", Master Hand shouted.

Fox immediately drew his blaster and began firing, but failed to hit Samus as she was too agile.

 _"If I beat her, would she be impressed with me? That would certainly help!_ , Fox thought to himself, losing attention to the battle.

"Hey! Snap out of it!", Fox then looked and was kicked in the stomach by Samus, knocking him down.

"I thought you wanted to beat me?", she asked sarcastically.

"Please! I will win you # $*$#!, Fox then covered his mouth, he was so angry he couldn't control himself. Samus took some offence to it, but shrugged it off.

"Meh, I've heard worse...", she then proceeded to kick him, and she **literally** kicked him 50 times, just to make him feel every bit of pain in his body, before boost kicking him out of the blast zone. Once Fox was back to getting ready to get back on to the field, he tried to plea with her.

"Samus, don't do this!"

"Why not?", she asked," You're the one who always makes fun of me and tries to pickup fights with me."

 _"But isn't that what you_ _ **like**_ _?_ , Fox thought to himself. "Maybe we can talk this out."

"With the way we treat each other, that will probably never happen.", she then kicked him very hard about 20 times before he fell to his knee, she was then looking to finish this up.

"Please, don't do this..."

"Why, again?", she asked.

"Uh... because of my fabulous face?", he asked, then immediately slapping himself mentally for saying that.

Samus only looked at him like he had forgotten to clean himself today," What? No, you're going out!", and with that, she side smashed him out of the blast zone again.

"The winner is...ZSS!" Master Hand exclaimed.

Samus and Fox rematerialized and she left to go to her friends as Fox watched, feeling embarrassing of what he had said and what he called her.

"Great job Samus! You didn't take a single percent!", Cloud cheered.

"He wasn't hard for your, was he?", Bayonetta asked.

"Uh...yeah.", Samus said as they were walking away. Something still bugged Samus though.

 _"Why did he use his face as an excuse? Out of any options, why that one?"_ , Samus thought to herself.

Fox only felt guilty about what he had called her on the battlefield, _"UGH! I lose at_ _ **my**_ _home field, I call her something I didn't mean to, and I embarrassed myself with that excuse, she didn't even think about it! How am I supposed to impress the girl who's actions are all about war and defeating your opponents?"_ , he then began to cry, _" How did Cloud do it?"_

(A couple hours later)

The rest of the matches went by pretty quickly, Ness beat Greninja, who had Delphox comfort him, Megaman beat Pikachu, and suprisingly, Luigi beat Bayonetta, who instead congratulated the plumber for doing an outstanding job.

"Thanks Bayonetta!", Luigi sayed with a blush.

Later, Bayonetta packed her bags, said her goodbyes, and left to go back to Sega. A little while lately, Falco did the same thing with Fox and went to go meet Katt. After that all happened, the smashers through their friendship party, which had a bunch of snacks and drinks, non alcoholic, yet somehow Crazy Hand found some and was out on the couch.

Fox was just looking at his drink, thinks about earlier that day and how much he wanted to apologise to Samus and say how much he loved her. He then spotted her over at the punch bowl and decided I tell her. As he walked up, he was beginning to sweat somehow, probably because he was an alien instead of a real fox, and was trying his hardest not to turn back. Finally, it was the moment of truth.

"Uh...hey Samus..", he said nervously as she turned around, looking at him the night she was behind him at the drink machine.

"What do you want?", she asked, not knowing if he would do.

"I...uh...just wanted to apologise for what I said earlier, I didn't mean that...and... I"

"And what?", Samus asked curiously.

"And...uh...oh look! Mario needs me...heh heh...bye!", and with that he took off, ashamed that he couldn't find the guts to tell her how he truly felt.

Samus only looked confused by this," What does he want? Why isn't he in his usual rival like state? Why did he apologise to me this time? **What is he thinking**?", Samus said to herself. That's when Wolf showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh! Hi Wolf!", she said," Do you know what's going on with Fox?", she asked.

Wolf only looked puzzled at her,"No, not that I would care anyways!", he huffed.

"Oh, right! Sorry!", she said.

"No! It's my fault! I shouldn't have been that rude, especially to a nice,young woman!", Wolf said, trying to butter her up.

"Uh... Wolf, we both know I'm not nice and that Master Hand actually stops our aging."

"Oh I knew that!", Wolf replied. Ever since joining smash at their certain age, they have all remained that way thanks to Master Hand's power. Mario and Luigi were still 24, Link was still 20, and Samus, Fox, Falco, Cloud, and Bayonetta were still 21.

"Um... would you like for me to get you a drink?", Wolf asking, hoping for his opportunity.

"Uh...sure Wolf.", Samus replied. This only caused Wolf to grin as he turned around to get their drinks, with the pills in his pocket, as he poured Samus's drink, he dumped them right in and they dissolved pretty quickly. He then returned with the drinks. "Here you go!", he said innocently.

"Thank you.", Samus said as she drinked from her cup, causing Wolf to smile.

Fox was walking towards Mario, hoping to join in on the conversation, that is until he saw Cloud talking with him.

"Hey Fox!", Mario said," Why don't you-a join some friends here?", Fox gulped as he sat down next to them. Cloud was only staring at him intensely.

"Why did you invite him here Mario? You know he can't be trusted! Did you hear what he called Samus today?", Cloud said to Mario.

"What?", Mario asked," What did-a you call Samus today?" Fox bit his lip and told him, if Mario looked like he was suffering from a heart attack, this would certainly be it.

"Fox! How could-a you!?", Mario shouted," And on TV!?"

"Hey! I apologized to her!", Fox defended himself, making Mario relax.

"Okay, thank-a you. I thought we were going to be in trouble again, especially what I called Link earlier in Italian. Believe me, Master Hand was furious!"

Fox then remembered something interesting," Hey Cloud, why aren't you with Samus?"

Cloud looked at him angrily," That is none of your business! We just are talking to others right now so we can understand them better so we don't get stressed with them!"

Fox just 'hmphed' at this, " Well why don't you go talk Greninja or someone else instead of someone you already know?"

"Greninja isn't in the room right now and he wouldn't understand me!", Cloud retorted.

"Wait...where is Greninja?", Fox asked.

"He left earlier with his mate, I heard something from Lucario about 'having fun with each other' ", Cloud said with a little gag in his throat.

"Oh...", Fox said as a blush began to form on his and Cloud's face," So what else is new?", Fox asked trying to get off the subject.

"Well..." Mario began," Me and Master Hand are planning to..."

(Outside the party room)

The villains are seen here drinking their own beverages, not caring about what was going inside the room. All except Wolf.

"Wolf is crazy if he thinks he can somehow get Samus to do what he wants.", Dark Pit said.

"Agreed.", Bowser joined," He is probably going to get his butt kicked!"

"He still thinks he can do it better than me.", Mewtwo said," Preposterous! She would never choose him over me!"

"I don't know," Ganondorf chimed in," he **hasn't** ever approached her before, so maybe she won't suspect anything."

"Please!", Mewtwo exclaimed," Never in a million years would she..."

"Look!", Wario shouted, he and his brother in shock. The other villain smashers looked around and were shocked too except for Ganondorf, Wolf was caring a **very** drunk Samus.

Wolf only smirked," How it's done boys.", he said.

"But how...", Mewtwo asked in complete confusion.

Samus then looked up at Wolf," Hey, I know a place where it can just be the two of us.", she said with a slurred manner.

Wolf then looked down at her," You still wanting something, I've got a special treat for you!", he said with lust in his voice.

"Sounds good to me.", she said before walking off with him to her room.

Wolf was grinning as they got closer, he had her and he would be the first person to say he had Samus in his control. **He had won.**

 _(Author's note)_

 _Uh oh! Things aren't looking so good for either Fox or Cloud, we know what is going to happen. What!? Two uploads in one day, this is madness! (THIS IS SPARTA! XD Sorry, couldn't resist!) Anyways, in the next chapter, I hope to Brian a great deal of character development for the characters, not just the main ones, and I will be making certain problems for them to try to over come. Thank you all for keeping up so far. I feel this is better written than my last chapter, I hope only to get better, just tell me what you would like for me to do better. As I say again, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was about to bring chaos into the mansion for what had happened last night, especially the unthinkable.

(Last night, Villains room)

All of the villains were just lying around, waiting to see if Wolf made it back safely, each really wondering what had happened.

"Man, Wolf has been gone for quick awhile.", Dark Pit said, eagerness in his voice.

"Could Samus finally come to and be killing him right now?", Bowser asked.

"This is an interesting turn of events.", Ganondorf said.

All of the sudden, the door to their room opened and Wolf walked in, looking like he had the time of his life. All the villains just stared at him with wide eyes.

"So...", Bowser asked," what happened?"

Wolf just climbed into his bed and looked over to them," Boys, I'll tell you tomorrow, maybe **if** she remembers.", he said evilly.

(The next morning)

Roy was just sitting at a table with a glass in his hand, crying over something. Marth then came in and saw his friend and tried to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey Roy, what's the matter?", he asked as he came up to him.

Roy looked at him with sorrow in his eyes," I... It's..."

"Hi boys!", they both immediately jumped from their seats, knowing who it was. The one and one flirting Peach.

"What do you want Peach?", Marth asked as Roy then sunk his head back down.

"Well...", Peach said while rubbing her arm," I was just hoping I would finally go out with a **real** man!"

Marth then glared at her," You know I'm married Peach.", he said firmly.

"Oh come on! Don't you want to go out with me?", she asked as she began to blink with her eyelashes again.

"No!", Marth yelled," Just leave the married men alone! They love their wives and I wanted them to be happy! I'm happier with my wife and that's it, I may be attractive, but I just want my wife!"

Peach just huffed and looked over at Roy," How about you and me Roy?", she asked again.

Roy then looked up at her," What did you say?", he asked with venom in his voice.

"You probably want a real girl, don't you?, she asked.

"A REAL GIRL!? I **HAVE** A **REAL** GIRL! This tournament is killing me! I can't talk to her because she doesn't have the technology like you do, if that wasn't bad enough, she's pregnant! I can only think about her, struggling without me, and time works differently in my world, she could already have died from old age! They could have brought her here to see me, BUT NO! They didn't consider her, and I'm just left her worrying about her! This tournament isn't great, it's like my own personal hell!", Roy then sat back down and breathed in heavily while Marth tried to comfort him. Peach was only shooken back a little, but regained her composure.

"Fine! I'll just find some others male, at least **he** would appreciate me!"

"P... Peach?"

Peach then immediately froze up and turned around, Mario just staring at her with tears forming in his eyes.

"No...it can't be true!", he sobbed.

Peach then knew she was caught red-handed by her _'boyfriend'_. "Mario! This isn't what this seems!"

But it was no use, Mario then turned and ran away, tears flowing don't his face heavily.

"Mario!", Peach called, running to catch up with him, but only to be pinned by the wall by Luigi, who was **very** angry, but also tears falling from his face at a fast rate.

"How could-a you? After all that he's done for you!?", he then let go of her," Your no better than-a Bowser!", he yelled before running to check up on his brother, leaving Peach to just sit there.

"You may not be banned from the tournament, but you **will** be banned from his heart!", Marth said with a firm voice before he took Roy and left.

Peach then began to think to herself, _" Well... I can move on! Right? I can find another boyfriend, correct? Why am I feelings so bad now?"_ She was right, a hole began to grow inside of her heart, not realizing how much Mario affected her. She then got up and was starting to walk off as Zelda came up to her.

"What is it Zelda?", she asked, her voice cracking.

"Have you seen Samus today? I've been looking, but I can't find her!"

Peach then immediately forgot what had happened," No! I will help you find her!" And with that, they went looking for her, they searched all over the mansion, but couldn't find her. That's when Peach decided to ask Zelda something.

"Did you check her room already?"

Zelda then looked like a light-bulb turning on," No! Let's go!"

The two took off to Samus's room, when they got there, they began knocking on the door.

"Are you in there Samus?", Zelda asked. She got her answer as Samus opened the door, fully dressed in her zero-suit, and was clenching her head as if she had a headache.

"Samus, what happened to you?", Peach asked curiously.

"I don't know,", Samus replied," all I remember was the party and waking up this morning, feeling some energy drained out of me."

"Can you recall anything?", Zelda asked, hoping something terrible didn't happen.

"All I can remember is just the color gray...", Samus responded.

"Do you think it was something or someone?", Peach asking.

"I can't re... wait a minute! I remember receiving a drink from...OH HE IS SO DEAD!", Samus shouted, realizing what had happened to her. She then began the storm off to the dining room, with Peach and Zelda following her." Hey, wait up!", Peach yelled. Unfortunately for Samus, she wasn't prepared for what was to come.

(The dining room)

Wolf was just sitting in his chair with his feet on the table, ready just in case Samus remembered.

"How are you going to survive this one?", Mewtwo asked, a little worried since he was friend with him and didn't want Master Hand to ban him.

"It's all under control...ahh! Here she comes!", and right on que, Samus came straight in to the dining room, gaining some attention from the others.

"WOLF!", she yelled, getting his attention," What did you do last night?"

"What did I do? Don't you mean what did **we** do last night?", he asked with a smirk.

Samus then glared the him, " You...you r..."

"No.", Wolf replied," You agreed to it, in fact, you were probably excited for it!"

"What's going on here?", Cloud asked walking up to Samus.

"None of your business boy!", Wolf said sternly to Cloud before smiling back at Samus," Must say, you were really wanting it!"

Samus then widened her eyes, then began to cough and grabbed a drink from a table, rinse her mouth, and spit it onto the table.

"I can't believe I did that! I put that into my mou...", she said, letting Wolf get to her.

"Hey boys!", Wolf interrupted," Guess what's happened afterwards?" All the villains then listened to him attentively. "She obeyed when I said to get on her knees!", this caused all the villain smashers to faint. They weren't the only ones either.

Samus then heard the words and remembered, falling to her knees in pure shock. Cloud just watched in horror as his secret girlfriend was just breaking apart in from of him. He then angrily charged at Wolf.

"WHY YOU LITTLE, I'LL...", unfortunately, Mewtwo recovered, saw what was happening, and just levitated Cloud into it air, who was kicking and squirming to free himself. Wolf only chuckled as he watched and made his way to Samus, who was probably on the verge of breaking.

"That's right Samus, it was you and I, us together, having a good time." He then leaned in closer to her ear, "Yes Samus, **I boned you**."

That was all Samus could take, she then got up and walked away slowly, the once mighty warrior, defeated by a scheming villain who had just made her feel like a weak child again. Wolf only laughed at this.

"Hey, you can stop by me anytime and we'll have some more fun! Aha-ha!"

Mewtwo then let Cloud go, who fell to the floor, got up, and grabbed Ness as he ran on his way out as Ness was also in the room when this happened. Some of the villain smashers began to praise Wolf for coming up with this plan like Bowser and Wario, others were just shocked at how cruel he was and wished it actually failed like Ganondorf and Dark Pit.

Samus then walked by Fox, who was on his way towards breakfast.

"How's it going Samus?", Fox asked, then noticing her look. "Samus, what's wrong?", he asked concernly.

She just walked by him, not noticing him and was walking up to Pikachu, who was happy to get her.

"Pika!", he yes cheerfully as he held out his paws for her to play him up, only for her to walk right past him, making him confused and his ears to drop. He then began to call her out," Pika?" She didn't hear one call.

Pikachu then began to form tears in his eyes," Pikachu?", he asked as Samus then was completely out of his sight.

"What on Earth is going on?", Fox asked. He then noticing Cloud and Ness coming right up on them. They then stopped.

"Where'd Samus go?", Cloud asked, grabbing onto Fox's shirt and looked into his eyes with concern in them.

"She were down that way, why?", Fox asked.

"Wolf just practically drugged and he hurt her!", Cloud yelled.

Fox then just felt his whole world had just exploded,"WHAT!?"

"I know!", Cloud responded before looking for Samus, " Take Ness and go find Master Hand!", and with that, he sped off. Fox and Ness took his advice and went searching for the Hand.

(Master Hand's office)

"Finally, some Man vs...", Fox and Ness then barged in.

"GAAHH!" What is it **now**!?"

"It's Samus sir!", Ness exclaimed.

"GAH! I knew Mewtwo wouldn't stay off of her!"

"It wasn't Mewtwo sir!", Fox said, causing Master Hand to look surprised.

"WHAT!? But why are you here?", he asked.

"It was Wolf sir!", Fox exclaimed," He drugged and used her!" Master Hand then looked like a volcano that was about to erupt and destroy the whole world.

"GET ME SAMUS!", he yelled. Fox and Ness then began to go look for Samus.

(Samus's room)

Samus just layed their and looked at the ceiling, thoughts flying through her head. _" He got me! I let my husband down and I practically was played with all night late night! He's... stronger than me! He controlled me, I...I..."_

"Samus", Cloud yelled from outside, "Please let me in!"

Samus then turned over on her bed, tears forming in her eyes. _"He got me! I have failed!"_

Cloudy then barged into the door and found Samus lying on her bed and walked up to her.

"Samus?", Cloud asked caringly.

Samus then looked over at Cloud and then looked down at the floor in shame." I can't believe this! He actually... actually..."

"It's okay Samus", Cloud said, sitter next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder." I'm here for you."

"It's not okay!", she sobbed," He practically found an opening, I let my guard down, and he won! Now I'm just a play thing to him! How could I let him get so close?"

"He deceived you,", Cloud said," he deceived me, he deceived all of us. But you can't let this get to your head!"

Sadly for Cloud, it seemed Samus couldn't hear him, only just sit there and let tears flow out. Master Hand, Fox and Ness then found her. Ness was confused to what was going up, Fox looked like he saw her death, and Master Hand was furious to find her in this condition. He then found Wolf and decided to take him to court for this. But unfortunately, **this was what Wolf planned ahead of time**. At court, all of Master Hand's lawyers seemed to fail to make a single argument.

"He touched her without her permission!", they would say, only to get countered by "But she willing did it!" from Wolf's lawyers. After a very pathetic battle, Wolf was one placed under slight punishment, infuriating Master Hand because he wanted Wolf gone, but by law and a lack of evidence, Wolf was free to stay, just having to do some extra chores.

"We know what you did,", Master Hand growled, " and I will punish you someway once I get the chance!"

"Good luck!", Wolf scoffed before walking to the other side of the court house. Cloud just held onto Samus, who was crying still, Fox just lowered his ear, his crush just got in some ways raped by his nemesis and he got to walk away scott free. When they were just leaving, they heard something and went to investigate. They saw Samus's lawyers just standing around.

"Where is he?", one asked.

"We need to split now!", one says frantically.

"Here he comes!", another said as a figure arrived towards them. It was Wolf. He then began to give each a roll of one-hundreds and they began to get into their car.

"Great job boys! Just don't tell anyone!", and with that, they took off. Cloud and Fox began to grow in anger. He had bribed them to be purposely bad!

"The next time I fight him, he's dead!", Cloud yelled.

"Can you let me kill him, I'm his rival you now?", Fox joined in as they got back into the car to go back to the mansion.

(A couple hours later)

Fox was just lying face flat on his bed, banging his fist into his pillows.

 _"That Wolf! I hate him! He is going to pay for this!"_ , he then began to cry heavily, _" He took away what was supposed to be_ _ **our**_ _thing, just me and her, and now he took her innocence away and she can't think straight, he's traumatized her!_

Falco then came through the door, back from his time with Katt. "Oh man, last night was ama...", he then noticed Fox. "What's the matter?"

Fox then looked at him," Wolf drugged Samus and got away with it!"

Falco looked like he just saw Fox die right before his eyes. He knew why he drugged her. "WHAT!? Master Hand couldn't send him to prison!? I know I have said some things about Samus in the past, but how is she feeling!?", he was asked like a madman.

"Terrible!", Fox said, trying to hold back his previously tears. Falco just looked like he was lost in space and just sat down on his bed, thinking about what he had missed.

"I... I need to go!", Fox said as he got up and left a dazed Falco. Fox just walked to the kitchen and got himself a cup of juice, trying to calm himself down after thinking about how Samus may never be the same ever again. He then was about to leave when he saw Samus walking down the hall. He had to apologise to her.

"Samus,wait!", he yelled, making Samus look at him.

Fox just walked up, trying not to cry. "I'm... I'm sorry! I should have know he was up to no good! I could've saved you!"

"It's okay Fox...", Samus said with a tear in her eye," No one has or will ever save me now... I... I don't think I will ever smash again."

Fox then just looked at her with tears forming in his eyes." ARE YOU CRAZY!? You can't stop now! You...you..."

"Goodnight Fox", and with that, Samus left him all alone, letting cry in solitude.

 _"You could have just been with me, I'll protect you, even if I died trying to! Please Samus, notice me! I'm here for you!'_ , he thought, he then turn around and went back to his room, sadness filling his heart.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Yep! This is where the T rating comes in! I tried not using the certain word just so that this wouldn't be rated M, I would hate for that to happen! Poor Samus, it's going to take a lot of power and motivation to help her out of this one! Poor Fox and CLO too, their girl just went through something traumatic,_ _ **again**_ _! Will Samus pull through? I hope! I honestly you're still enjoying it, don't worry, I won't leave it here! As always, please just tell me what you like and do like and do will listen. Until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	12. Chapter 12

The following four days had been chaotic for Samus and most of the smashers. Samus kept true to her word and Diddy participate in the matches that she was scheduled for, making Master Hand having to fill someone else in, which they didn't like, or cancel the match all together, which wasn't profitable. Cloud was looking like he was depressed, he was falling down the chart and wasn't paying much attention to the battles because all he could see in his mind was Samus, crying and weak. Fox was, however, **deeply** depressed, watching the girl he liked fall to pieces and looking like she wouldn't recover. It also didn't help that every other smashers had at least a relationship with a special someone. Fox was heading to the living room to get a drink so that he could try to feel better.

(The living room)

When Fox entered in, some of the smashers were already there. Megaman and Protoman were checking out their mega-busters, Lucario was meditating in the corner, Ness and Lucas were watching an animated movie, and Greninja was sitting in a seat with Delphox in his lap, resting her head on his chest. Fox made his way to the drink machine and got a cup to fill his beverage with.

"Something is troubling you," Lucario said," what is it?"

"Can you please not read my mind?", Fox asked harshly. Lucario returned to meditating.

Delphox then looked up at Greninja, looking very nervous which he caught on.

"Grenin?", he asked.

"Delph...Delph... Delphox!", she exclaimed, making him lose color in his face.

"Huh? What did she say to him?", Fox asked Lucario. Lucario looked towards them, read their minds, and looked back smiling.

"It appears she is pregnant! Can you believe it!? Two species of different types fall in love and they are able to have children, despite the great differences, isn't it amazing!?"

Fox just cringed to this, wishing it was the same thing with him and Samus. "It's...cute.", he replied.

Greninja finally regained his composure and hugged her while licking her face with his tongue, "Greninja!", he joyously shouted.

Ness and Lucas, however, saw this and were disgusted by it. "Hey!", Ness yelled, "Go find a room!" This caused Greninja and Delphox to laugh, "Did I say something wrong?", Ness asked confusedly.

"YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!", the room heard someone yell from the hallway, Fox then decided to go investigate. Down in the main entrance stood Roy with his wife, Liliana, at the door, she was also with child.

Roy's eyes were starting to tear up, he finally ran over to her and hugging her tightly, "I will never let go of you!", he cried out.

"It's okay," his wife replied," I'm not planning on leaving either." Roy finally set her down from his embrace.

Liliana then held onto her stomach," I would like to rest in our room now.", she said.

"Yes!", Roy said," My room is the only perfect room for you! Everyone else's room..."

"Roy...", Liliana said making Roy smile with a blush coming across his face. Fox then decided to go to the kitchen and see if they needed his help there, trying to escape the fact that everyone else had someone else to stand next to.

(The kitchen)

Fox arrived at the kitchen to find Zelda and Palutena who were trying to get Peach out of her depression.

"It's okay Peach..", Zelda said,"he may forgive you, you aren't the worst person ever."

"Yeah!", Palutena joined in,"It's not every day that your boyfriend finds out that you were cheating on him!" This caused Zelda to glare at her,"Or that's what I've heard from..."

"Stop it girls.", Peach said sorrowfully,"He will never forgive me. I cheated on him and now I'm paying the price for it, even after he's done for me! He will never forgive me, not even in a billion..."

The kitchen door opened and Mario came in, Peach then immediatley looked away, afraid of what he had to say.

"Peach...", he began,"I know I'm not the guy that-a you always wanted...and I make **many-a** mistakes and I never noticed you...and I may never receive your love from you..."

Peach tried to avoid eye contact with him, just wanting him to finally scold her.

"I just want you to know that if you need-a help, I will always be there...if you need a place to stay, my door will always be open...if you need money, I will provide... I know I am not the guy, but I will always help you out if you need it."

Peach then looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I will always love you... and I will never forget what times we had... I wish you luck with finding your special one."

That was all Peach could take before she got up and ran towards him,"MARIO!", she yelled.

When she got to him, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him in a dizzy-like state.

"Oh Mario! Thank you for coming to me! I know I don't deserve you, but you care about me unlike anybody else! I will try to be faithful... I don't know if I can do it without temptation... but I will try! What do you say?"

Mario was still in his trance. "Mario?", Peach asked.

Mario then looked at her,"Mama Mia!", was all he said, causing the room to erupt with laughter, all except for Fox. Fox decided just to go back to his room and try to avoid anyone else that had a religious.

(Fox's room)

Fox just crashed onto his bed and tried to go to sleep. _"Everyone else is happy, why does everyone else get the luck!? Why am I always losing something!? First my mom, then my dad, then my girlfriend, then my last chance at love! WHY!?"_ He then closed his eyes and let the tears flow out, falling asleep because of this. Fox then began to fall into a dream

(Fox's dream)

 _Fox and Samus were sitting with each other on the beach shores of Corneria. The tournament was over and be agreed that they were going to settle down there. Fox was just in his green swimsuit and Samus was in the same attire when they went to the Seaside Kingdom. Both were just watching the waves just rumble against the shoreline, Samus was just resting her head on his shoulder ( both are the same height in this story, remember!) They The saw the others because it was a reunion party._

 _"It's so great that we are all together again right?", Samus asked, while putting her head under Fox's chin. Fox purred in response._

 _"Yeah...", he said._

 _Samus then raised her head is looked into his eyes,"So Fox...", she said as he looked at her. "Everyone else has a great relationship with at least one child...", Fox then knew where this was going to._

 _"I was wondering...do yo...oh my goodness!", She yelled which startled Fox. He turned back and saw a figure that looked like he was straight up multilated. Fox ran up to him only to fall back in horror to what he saw. The disfigured person was Falco._

 _"Help me Fox!", he yelled as he was reaching out his arm, which was all covered in red spots._

 _"Falco, how did this happen!?", Fox asked._

 _"I should have listened to you because me and Katt are now in this state!", Falco replied, which left Fox confused._

 _"What!? That's not how it wor...", he was cut off as Falco grabbed him. All of them sudden, his disease began to cling to Fox and was infecting him, causing red spots to appear on his fur. All of the others came running up towards them, wondering what was happening as if they couldn't see what had happened to them._

 _"No! Stay back! Go away!", Fox yelled as he felt his life beginning to drain away and fall into darkness._

(Real world)

Fox suddenly woke up, panting heavily with wide eyes as he looked around his familiar surroundings. He then calmed down.

"Phew! Just a dream! At least Falco is okay!", he then sunk his head down,"But me and Samus will never be a real thing...", he said sadly. He then began to pick up a smell,"Phew! What is **that**!" He then felt something different around his underwear. "GAAH!", he yelled," I just wetted myself!" He then began to think, _"Was it the nightmare, or was it Samus? If it was Samus, then I'm going to have problems for the rest of my life!"_

(Master Hand's office)

"FINALLY! Man vs Fo...", then there was a knock on the door.

"GAAHH! WHO IS IT AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?", Falco then entered.

"What do you want bird brain?", Master Hand growled, making Falco glare at him.

"I'm sorry, but can I leave again and spend time with..."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? THEN YES! GO!", Master Hand then began singing hallelujah again.

"Um... okay?", Falco then left, leaving Master Hand to float down into his chair.

"Finally... peace and qui..."

"Master Hand!", Mario yelled from the end of the hallway,"I would like to-a discuss with you!"

"GAAAAHHHHH!", he yelled so powerful, that it sent shockwaves across the world.

(Cloud's room)

Unlike the rest of the smashers, Cloud had his own room and was just sitting there and thinking about how much it was better when Samus wasn't held down by the fact that somebody got the goods on her. He then stood up and looked heroic,"Come on Cloud! You've got to get her back into her right state of mind!" He then barged out of his room, however, Fox was walking past to go to the kitchen and was knocked down with both of them on the floor.

"OOPS! Sorry Fox, I'm kinda in a hurry!", he said to the vulpine as he held his leg as it hurt from being knocked down.

"It's okay, I just wish you weren't so strong!", he said, getting a chuckle from both of them. Falco then came out of nowhere.

"Hey Falco, what are you doing?" Fox asked.

"I got permission from Master Hand, I'm leaving soon.", he replied.

"WAIT! Falco, please don't do this! I had a terrible dream...and...you were...er..."

Falco then looked at him with a compassionate face,"Fox, you don't have to worry. That was just a dream, there was probably other stuff in there that would never happen right?", he then noticed Fox blushed with a deep red.

"I know you said to wait until marriage,", he continued,"but I know how hard that is. I mean, you practically didn't wait at all!", he recalled all the times he had spent with his **previous** girlfriend.

Fox then looked up at him sadly, then he began to smirk,"So that means you are going to ask her to marry you soon?"

Falco began to blush as well,"NO! This is just for fun! She would never want the real deal with me! Now if you excuse me, I have some packing to do!", and he soon took off, **very fast**.

Cloud then looked at Fox,"He is just doing this for fun? That seems so selfish of him! What girl could be attracted to him with **that** kind of attitude!"

Fox just shook his head,"I know what you mean...but he really is a good person."

"Whatever you say...", Cloud said as he helped Fox up,"I'll help you to wherever you need to go."

"That's nice of you, thank you!", Fox reply as both were heading down the hallway. As they were going down, Lucas began to run by.

"What's the matter Lucas?", Fox asked.

"It's Samus!",he replied, earning both's attention with wide eyes,"She said...she said she needed Bayonetta!" And Lucas ran off again, seemingly nowhere.

"Samus is finally coming through!?", Cloud said, almost dropping Fox due to excitement, though Fox didn't mind, he too was excited if Samus was pulling through, though he hid it.

"That's good and all...but where is Lucas running to?", Fox asked. As both were thinking, they heard possibly the greatest scream ever heard.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

They then both held their mouths, trying their hardest not to laugh. However, hearing everyone else laugh throughout the mansion made them laugh so hard that they were practically crying. As they were recovering, Cloud only smiled.

"Well, when he hears that Samus is **somewhat** coming through, he will be happy!"

Fox only nodded and smiled, _"Maybe there's hope after all!"_

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry, but I can't resist with tormenting Master Hand! Anyways, it seems like Samus needs Bayonetta, but why? Will Fox's nightmare come true that something terrible might happen to Falco and Katt? What else will happen? Can Fox finally win Samus over? Just stay tuned! As always, please send me your reviews that I can improve for you guys, I would love to be your favorite writer that does indeed write well! So until next time, cheerrio!(I think I spelled it right_ _ **this**_ _time!) I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	13. Chapter 13

Two days have passed, she was anxious to talk to her. She **needed** her to help her through this. She needed help. She needed another woman to talk to. **She needed Bayonetta**.

(The main entrance)

Bayonetta huffed as she took her luggage out of the car and entered into the mansion. She was called to come back early. Something she **hated** to do. "It better be a good reason...", she mumbled as she was coming in.

"Bayonetta?", she heard someone ask. Suddenly, Cloud came around the corner, when he saw her, he ran up towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Thank you for coming back!", he said.

"What is it that I was called back for?", she asked with bitterness in her voice.

"It's... it's Samus...", Cloud said trailing off,"she...was...she was drugged and was used for 'pleasure' by Wolf."

Bayonetta then took a step back in shock,"No...", she said, trying to believe it couldn't happen.

"Yes... Master Hand tried...but Wolf was clever...and...and...and Samus has been practically scared to leave her room and she has stopped fighting all together!", he cried out, hugging Bayonetta and letting his tears flow out.

"Please Bayonetta...she needs you... **I need you**. Please..."

Bayonetta then hugged him right back,"It's okay darling, I'll help her out **and** kill Wolf if I have to go up against him!"

Cloud then smiled through his tear-soaked eyes,"How can I ever repay you?"

"No need to. Samus needs help and I'm doing my part!", she replied back. "I better go see her now!", and she went back to their room, ready to help a friend out.

(Samus's and Bayonetta's room)

Samus was battling it out now. She figured if she couldn't live with it, she might as well die with it as she picked up some shady pills.

 _"No one will miss me."_ , she thought to herself, _"I can finally be free from this pain once and for all!"_ She uncapped the bottle and was about to pour some pills out, however, the shaking in her hand seemed to tell her not to do it. She was shaking nervously, she could finally finish it, or be prepared to meet more pain. The feeling only got stronger, she couldn't take it any longer.

"UGH!", she yelled as she through the bottle down. _"What am I doing!?"_ , she thought to herself, _"I can't do this, either of them. But I_ _ **do**_ _know that Cloud and Bayonetta would miss me, Cloud may even do the same thing! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"_

She then looked at the door as it opened up with Bayonetta stepping through, looking at Samus before rushing over and hugging her."Oh Samus darling...", was all she could say.

"Bay... Bayonetta... what am I to do?", she asked the Umbran witch.

"I don't know how to address this situation love...", she stumbled.

"WHAT DO I DO!?" Samus screamed,"I am nearly at the end! I... I nearly... ended it! I was about to KILL myself! HOW DO I OVER COME THIS!?"

Bayonetta then was taken back by this, when she saw the pills, she quickly snatched them from her. "SAMUS! This isn't going to solve anything! You'll only hurt other people! I know people don't realize this, but suicide is selfish!"

"Ho..how...?", Samus asked, tears forming once again.

"You think you can't deal with something that you **are** capable of. When you take your life, you're practically saying that you never want to deal with that problem, no matter who gets affected by your death.", Bayonetta tried to explain.

"Bu...but how do I deal with this?", Samus begged.

"Hmm..", Bayonetta thought,"When Wolf took advantage of you, did he use force or use something else?"

"He...he used some pills..", Samus said.

"AHA! You see? He couldn't take advantage of you when you **were** in state of mind, could he?"

Samus then began to think on this,"No...he couldn't have..."

"He had to plan this! He needed you in a situation where you couldn't reason at all, correct?", Bayonetta asked.

"Yes...", Samus replied, slower getting on.

"And he couldn't hurt you could he? If he did, you would have probably figured it out. He needed you in a state where you would agree to what he said and what he wanted you to do. He **never** had power over you! He just had to make you, how should I say it... **wanting** him or else you would have never gone with him!"

Samus began to feel stronger and better, Bayonetta saw that this was working.

"He's also treating you like crap isn't he?", Bayonetta asked, Samus just nodded her head.

"Don't you see? He's **afraid** of **you**! He knows that if you can't be brave enough to get back up, he has you in his power! He **needs** you in this state, wether for more pleasure or for bragging rights, he ultimately wants you submissive to him!"

Samus then felt like she was finally able to solve the puzzle of how to move on.

"But now remains the question, **are** you **still** afraid of him?", Bayonetta asked.

Samus then decided to get up, feeling stronger than ever,"NO! I have fought worse! This is nothing but a problem that got to my head! I **can** overcome this! I need to show him **whose** in charge!"

"Well then,", Bayonetta said with a smirk,"why don't we go show him?"

The two marched out of their room, only to stop at a befuddled Cloud who was just staring at Bayonetta with awe.

"How...how did you do it!? I've tried my hardest, yet, you do it in a few minutes! HOW!?"

Bayonetta then chuckled,"She just needed a woman to woman talk I guess!" She then looked at him,"But seriously, she probably **did** need another female to talk to since we are probably very different in our approach and message."

"Well, whatever you did... thank you!", he said again as he hugged her again, making Bayonetta just smile! He then let go.

"Want to see her kill Wolf?", Bayonetta asked, only getting a eager smirk from him.

(The living room)

Wolf was sitting there with his fellow villains, waiting to make Samus submit to him again. Other smashers like Fox and Megaman were helping Master Hand by cleaning up.

"Watch as I make her do it again with me!", Wolf said, getting cheers from Bowser, Mewtwo,and King Dedede. Dark Pit and Ganondorf only glowered at this.

"He may be a fellow villain, but he has gone too far!", Dark Pit said.

"Agreed!", Ganondorf replied with anger in his voice. Just then, Samus and her friends entered into the living room.

"Here we go boys!", Wolf said to his group, getting everyone's attention that was nearby.

 _"Just run away Samus!"_ , Fox thought, _"I promise to kill him and to treat you with kindness and compassion forever! Just don't fall for him and become his play toy!"_

"Samus...", Wolf said,"how about you and me both have some fun tonight?"

Samus then walked up to him with a determined smile in her face, earning both's confused look from Wolf. She then looked at him sternly,"I'm not going to.", she told him seriously.

Wolf heard some of his friends gasp at this,"Sure you are, you and I are going to have a fun time!"

She then leaned in closer with anger in her face, causing Wolf to feel small. "I'm not afraid of you anymore and you can never have power over me ever again!"

Wolf online blinked, then he started laughing hard."Right Samus, and I'm supposed to be... GAAHH!", he yelled as Samus kicked him right where he wanted her at. He then rolled over and began to cry,"OW! I need that for our fun time!", he then received another kick, even harder than before. The other smashers then began to cheer for Samus, all except for Bowser, Mewtwo, and King Dedede, who all looked on in fear.

 _"Yes Samus!",_ Fox thought, _"Get that creep for what he deserves!"_

Master Hand then came barging in, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?", he asked. He then saw Samus standing over a defeated Wolf, finally showings him he could no longer have any power or influence over her.

"YOU DID IT SAMUS!", Master Hand exclaimed happily,"YOU FINALLY TOOK CARE OF HIM!"

Samus only laughed,"I don't know how I let that get to me, I have dealt the much worse!"

"Yes Samus!", Bayonetta cheered,"It seems nothing can keep you down forever!"

"Yep!", Samus said,"Now let's help you finish unpacking!", as she was about to walk off, Wolf stood up and was trying to gain some power again.

"You may have beaten me, BUT I am the **FIRST** person to take away your innocence!",he yelled at her, hoping to shake her up somehow. This got some of the smashers to gasp.

Cloud the put his hand on Samus's shoulder,"I think it's time to tell him and everyone else...", he whispered, making Samus nod to him. She then quickly turned around and looked at Wolf again.

"Sorry Wolf, but you were to slow!", this got every smasher, including the villains to gasp, leaving Wolf confused.

"WHAT!? Bu...but who...who did!?", he asked bewiderly.

Cloud then came over,"I did!", he said with a stern voice. "I should also let you all know that Samus and I are dating!",this got some to gasp.

Wolf just looked at him with a look that pretty said he had a million questions,"But... where and when!?"

"It was the night of the city party!", Cloud said,"The drinks me and Samus had were alcoholic and we pretty much spent the entire night in complete pleasure!"

"Bu...but Bayonetta said Samus slept hard!", Wolf exclaimed.

"I lied," Bayonetta said,"I knew they wanted their relationship a secret, besides, I'm the one who got them together in the first place!"

The other smashers just looked as if the apocalypse was happening.

"No!", Ike yelled.

"Impossible!", Little Mac joined in.

"IT CAN'T BE!", Snake exclaimed.

However, Captain Falcon just sadly shrugged,"It's her choice people, now let her be!" He then just walked away with some tears flowing down, however, still staying strong and true to his word. This amazed everyone and gained some tears from some people, including the villains Bowser, King Dedede, and Ganondorf. Master Hand looked stunned, but everyone was broken from the ice like state when Peach spoke up.

"AHA! I knew it!", she yelled before breaking into a 'I called it!' dance, gaining some looks from so smashers while Samus just smiled and facepalmed herself.

"Should have known she would at least suspected us...", she said.

"Come on!", Cloud said," After we finish unpacking, let's watch a movie again!", he didn't need to try to convince them because they agreed with him. And so, they yet again when back to the girls room. While most of the smashers were celebrating for Samus for overcoming her depression and her relationship with Cloud, one smasher was off crying in the hallway.

 _"NO! She has already given her love to him! I can't live with this! I have to win her heart! I HAVE TO!",_ Fox thought as tears rolled down his face, making his heart's hole of sadness grow larger.

 _(Author's note)_

 _YES! Samus finally pulled through! And what's this!? *Gasp* She revealed her relationship with Cloud to everyone!? This is great! Well, except for Fox, who the story focuses on. Wait! *Gasp* Don't tell me this will be a tragic love story with Samus never finding out that Fox loves her!? *Sobbing can be heard* All right, I'm good! (HISHE reference XD). Anyways, you guys know the drill, please review and tell me what to improve, I will be waiting! Until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	14. Chapter 14

_The party was going on like it was planned. Everybody was enjoying themselves and each other with games and dancing, in fact, Mario and Peach were really owning the dance floor! Fox and Samus could be seen sitting at a nearby tablet, flirting with the other._

 _"Please!", Fox said,"You think Bayonetta has better looks than_ _ **you**_ _!? Your out of your mind!"_

 _"You know she's beautiful!", Samus replied,"And last I remember, you were jealous of Captain Falcon's look!"_

 _This made Fox snort up the coke that he was drinking, nearly coughing o his laughter."HA! I_ _ **know**_ _I'm better looking than him!"_

 _"I know, if we could only get to be alone... I would enjoy every minute..", Samus replied, leaning in._

 _"Me too Samus...", Fox replied as he began leaning towards her, their lips just inches apart..._

"O MY WORD FOX! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

 _"Huh?", Fox said as he then realized that he was waking up._

(Real world)

"Huh? What is it Falco!?", Fox asked as he shot out of bed, worried that something horrible had happened.

"I'll tell you what, you completely wetted yourself!", Falco yelled.

Fox's eyes shot open immediately and he began to blush very hard."GAAH! I don't know how I keep doing this to myself!", he lied.

"Well, clean up! We still have some matches today!", he grumbled before leaving in a irritated mode.

"What's with him?", Fox asked himself before checking his underwear, only to reel back in disgust. "Great! Not all of it was urine!"

Fox then redressed himself and went to get breakfast. Three days had passed since Samus owned Wolf by putting him in his place. Fox was happy for her, but he still wanted to be the one for her, not that soldier from a different company. As he passed by the matches, he noticed that Samus, Bayonetta, and Cloud were fighting **each other**.

Falco then came up to him,"Yeah, I thought it was weird, but apparently they all wanted to see who was the strongest."

Fox then looked back down, staring at Samus. _"She's still got it...the looks and her spirit."_ , he thought to himself beef continuing to the kitchen.

(Samus, Bayonetta, and Cloud)

They had just finished their match, Bayonetta won and was rubbing it in their faces.

"Sorry loves..",she gloated,"looks like I am too much for you!"

"You didn't think that when I slide-kicked both of you!", Cloud retorted,"I was dominating the match!"

"Until we both **literally** kicked you out of the blast zone!", Samus snickered back, earned a good chuckle from both of them.

"Oh, what would I do without you friends?", Bayonetta asked.

"Hunt Pit and Dark Pit.", Cloud said, yet again making everyone laugh. Bayonetta then rubbed her stomach.

"Come on, I'm hungry! I need food because I am actually taking on Palutena today!"

"From what I saw, me and Samus are fighting Fox and Falco again.", Cloud said.

Bayonetta then just huffed,"Great! You get the **easy** ones!", earning a laugh from both of them. They then went to the dining room.

(The dining room)

Fox was noticing that Falco was all high tensed and was impatient with everybody, when they got their food and sat down, he decided to ask him.

"Hey Falco, what's the matter?"

Falco then looked at him with concern in his face,"It's Katt! I've tried calling her, but she won't pick up! I wonder what has happened to her, if she is ignoring me or if she is kidnapped or..."

"Falco," Fox spoke up,"I'll go see Master Hand to see if he can bring her here to you. This is probably something she would want to talk to face to face, that's if she isn't in trouble."

Falco then looked relieved at his friend,"Thank you! That's at least one trouble off our list!"

Fox then gave him a confused look,"What's the other trouble?"

"We have to fight Samus and Cloud again today! UGH! I know we will lose to them!"

Fox then shot his eyes up and was starting to take it with sadness. Every time he wanted to tell her, she was going to fight him. He could never tell her how beautiful she was without a match ruining his chance.(Samus's look is the SSB4 look if you want to know! She's hot in that game!) All of the sudden, she and her friends came into the dining room and she noticed him looking at her before looking away very quickly.

"Hmm...", she said to herself,"why was he looking at me?"

"Samus,", Bayonetta said taking her out of thought,"we have our food."

"Oh,right!", She replied as she helped take some food out of Bayonetta's hand and found a place they could sit at.

"So,", Bayonetta asked,"what were you thinking about?"

"It's Fox,", Samus replied,"he's been giving these looks at me for a very long time and I can't figure it out."

Cloud glared at his direction,"He probably wants to make you beg his name in mercy remember? He **hates** you!"

"Well... I feel like it's something else.", Samus said before taking Cloud's hand,"But I know if he tried anything, you would protect me!" This caused him to smile and wink at her. He then looked like he was thinking about something.

"What is it Cloud?", Samus asked.

"Well... I was wondering, if I wasn't here, who would have dated if you liked that same said person?", Cloud asked.

"Well...", Samus started.

"I know!", Bayonetta shouted,"You would date Captain Falcon!"

"He's alright I guess...", Samus replied.

"Or is it Snake?"

"If he wasn't so much of a pervert, maybe."

"Megaman?"

"I don't think he has the same feelings for me."

"Little Mac?"

"NO!"

"Fox?", Bayonetta teased, making Cloud to glare at her.

"Well...if his attitude wasn't as bad as it is.", Samus said, shocking both of them.

"WHAT!?", Cloud yelled,"You would **actually consider** dating **him**!?"

"Well...he is kinda of cute, but he is **so** conceited and full of himself! I don't believe he even had a girlfriend in the past!", Samus said."Besides, I have you and nothing can tear us apart, right?"

They then looked at each other in the eyes, and for whatever reason, looked away while rubbing the back of their heads. Bayonetta looked confused at this."What is the matter? Surely you both can tell each other?"

Cloud and Samus then looked at each other, worried about asking the other a certain question that they had just discovered and they didn't want the other to find out what they were questioning.

"Well...um...", they both stammered.

"Samus, Cloud, Fox, Falco, get to the battlefield!", Master Hand boomed. The two former just sighed in relief while the other two groaned in despair.

(Battlefield)

Both teams materialized and were ready to fight the other.

"Ready...go!", Master Hand signaled.

Cloud was taking care of Falco quite easily, Falco was just attacking without any consideration of technique or skill and was being punished for it. Fox however, was being decimated by Samus easily. She had kicked him, and I kid you not, a whopping one hundred times, making him fall to his knees and cough a little blood. Samus then approached him and was about to finish him off.

"Please... don't Samus." he begged, looking into her eyes since she was in zero-suit form.

Samus stopped her approach and looked at him, all weak and pathetic."Why do you want me to stop, are you going to attack me while my guard is down?"

"No!", he yelled,"I just don't want to do this anymore..."

"What?", she asked.

Before he could say why, Cloud dropped kicked him and slashed him out of the battlefield."Great job Samus!", he complemented. He then took her hand as they were getting rematerialized,"Samus..."

"Yes?", she asked back.

"Uh...do you...uh... want to spend the night with me?", he quickly asked. She then looked relieved that this looked like all he was asking for.

"Yes Cloud, you don't have to be nervous when asking me."

 _"Phew! She looks happy! I'm just so nervous to ask her, first, we are considered the best couple in smash, and how she was mistreated. I don't think she would be able to take it if I asked her, and quite frankly, I'm happy with her! Happiest I've ever been!"_ Cloud thought to himself.

Samus then looked around,"All right Fox, what were you going to tell me?", but when she looked, he wasn't there. Cloud then noticed this and held onto her.

"What was he going to tell you?", he asked bluntly.

"I don't know.", Samus said,"He's been acting pretty weird lately, he even asked for forgiveness when...when..."

Cloud saw she was struggling, he knew she still wasn't over the incident yet."It's okay, I probably shouldn't have asked you so soon after **that**!"

"It's alright!", Samus said,"It's just going to take some time, that's all!"

Cloud looked at her with concern, but then relaxed. "Okay Samus, let's go watch a movie before tonight." They then left and Fox came out of hiding. He heard what Cloud asked her and he couldn't bear to talk to her after she said yes.

 _"Am I always doomed to never to be happy? PLEASE! Just this once, that's all I'm asking for!_ ", he thought to himself. He then went to Master Hand to ask for his friend's sake.

(Two hours later)

Falco was waiting in their room, hoping that nothing bad happened to Katt. He then heard screaming coming from down the hallway.

"No! Let me go! I can't talk to him!", Falco then breathed out all of his worries knowing who's voice that belonged to. He then opened the door and Master Hand dragged Katt by the arm into the room.

"You interrupted my personal time by me having to find you. You're going to talk to him!", Master Hand yelled before going back to his office. Katt then glared at Falco.

"Hey...uh... I was just trying to call you and..."

"Falco, leave me alone.", Katt said bluntly.

"Wh...what?", Falco asked.

"YOU HEARD ME! Leave...me... alone.", Katt said with venom in her voice. Falco looked betrayed, but then took up an angry face.

"WHAT!? That's why you have been dodging me for!? What, did you sleep with somebody else?"

"No!", Katt said.

"You think you don't need me!?"

"No!", Katt said, anger building up in her voice.

"THEN WHY AND WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!?", Falco finally yelled out, all of his anger in that eruption. This was all Katt could take.

"I'M PREGNANT!", she finally mustered before breaking down leaving a confused Falco staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wh..what?", he asked, still in shock.

"It's okay Falco...", Katt cried,"I know you don't want me...and you wouldn't want a child to annoy...you...we were just stupid! All of this was just for fun! I... I need to go now!", She yelled, leaving Falco who was calling out to her.

"WAIT!", he yelled, but he was too late, she was gone and out the door. He then went back into his room and sat on the bed, his mind mixed with so many questions, so many feelings, he couldn't process it. He was to be a father, but his **other** that he never considered a love interest,let alone his girlfriend, had left him, stating what everybody would think how he would react to the situation. He just couldn't think, he couldn't process, he couldn't move.

"I'm going to be a father...", was all he could mutter.

 _(Author's note)_

 _I know this is rushed, but I will try to redo this chapter sometime in the future. Oh boy! Falco is in for it now! Kids, don't do sex until you're married, will save you from many terrible mistakes.(If only these characters could learn) Can Fox finally tell Samus how he feels, or does he need something to prove to her he's worth it?(Well, we now know that she just hates his attitude, but hey, this might be foreshadowing, who know? Muah-ha-ha!) How will Falco deal with this new situation? Only way to find out is to wait!(ARGHH!) Anyways, keep reviewing and waiting, until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	15. Chapter 15

Fox was leaning his head in his hand, how was he ever going to impress Samus into dating him? He had tried almost everything and she still wasn't interested in him, just Cloud. He sighed deeply, just wanting a sign to tell him what to do. That's when this 'sign' came.

"So we're going to have another little tournament huh?", Peach asked Zelda.

"Yes. I do wonder who will win this time.", The Hylinian replied. Fox then decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Well, Samus, Cloud, Bayonetta, Mario, Captain Falcon, and even Luigi have won the tournament at least once.", Peach stated.

 _"Ugh... Cloud definitely has a great amount of victories to gain her attention.",_ Fox thought.

"I also remember Toon Link winning one as well. It was so impressive that Samus and Bayonetta were intrigued by him.", Zelda said.

Fox immediately shot up after he heard this, _"YES! Of course! I need to win this tournament so I can get recognized, why didn't I think of that before!?"_ he then ran off, missing what else was said.

"Yeah, Samus thinks Toon Link is adorable, even if he can be a pain some times. She was, however, impressed by how gentleman-like he was with some of the women." Zelda said.

"Yeah, that's probably why she goes out with Cloud, he's so kind and doesn't try to act better than anybody else, even if he's somewhat of an emotional." Peach said with a giggle to that last bit.

"That would explain why she doesn't go out with Snake,but I do wonder why Fox acts so differently to her than anyone else." Zelda questioned.

"Well, he **does** act like he's better than her. Sad, he is one of the few people I see Samus going out with, but he's just so full of it! It would be doomsday if he really did like her!", Peach stated.

"Well, enough about that, did you here what's going on?", Zelda asked, making Peach forget what they were originally talking about and focusing on what was now.

(The living room)

Falco looked at the floor, he was unprepared for this predicament he had fallen into. It's not that he didn't want to have a child, it was because he had no means of supporting one with the tournament going on. Yes, he did make money, but it was somewhat passible, not something he could live off of for a long time. Besides that, he began to question something he should of thought off since the very beginning of his relationship with Katt, **did he love her**? Sure, they did have a lot of fun together, but he had told himself and others that it was just that, did he really care about her? If he was really in it for fun, why not just do it with one of the girls here and bother asking Master Hand if he could leave? Was he feeling guilty for getting her pregnant because he wasn't in love with her, or was something more? It didn't help that Greninja and Delphox were sitting there as well, with Greninja rubbing his hand over Delphox's stomach, wanting to feel their children developing inside her. Delphox just smiled and put her hand under Greninja's chin and lifted up before kissing him on the lips after removing his tounge out of the way.

"Grenin...", he responded before kissing back, holding for what seemed like an enternity, both holding onto each other. While this was great for them, Falco was **grieved** by this. He remembered how he and Katt kissed like that to get aroused before doing it, this only was a reminder that he had treated her badly for just amusement, possibly even worse then the night of the party. He could only take so much before getting up and trying to find a place to think somewhere else. But the question is **where**? He then thought of the one place he liked most where it had possibly his greatest treasure, the garage.

(The garage)

Falco came into the garage, hoping he could work his mind off by checking his arwing to see if it was in top shape. Captain Falcon was also there, working on his Blue Falcon. As Falco took off his jacket, he felt goosebumbs beginning to crawl up his body, _"No, I need to think about this. I can't just go look for her and somehow make a situation worse."_ , he thought to himself as began to crawl underneath his vehicle and check the wires. However, all this did was remind him of a special object only a mother has, and umbilical cord. He began to imagine **all** of his wires were these, but one by one, they were cut off, stopping the baby's nurture supply and leaving him to die. The guilt built up inside him, the thought that Katt said what they did was stupid and that she **might** consider an abortion because she thought that Falco wouldn't care for the child. Falco began to breath hard, trying not to think about it, but the wires were getting to him until he finally collapsed.

"AARGH! WHY CAN'T I JUST THINK STRAIGHT!? WHY DID SHE RUN OFF!? **WHAT WILL SHE DO!?** ", he yelled before throwing his tools aside, forgetting that Captain Falcon was also there.

"What's going on Falco?", he asked him. Falco then realized that he wasn't alone and began to feel warm from both embarrassment and guilt.

"Well...um... you see...Katt came by earlier today and..."

"Hmm, I thought Master Hand was dragging her?", Captain Falcon asked.

Falco then blushed,"Yeah...she was because I wanted to talk to her."

"May I ask why?", the racer asked.

"Um...she was dodging me **on purpose** and I wante..."

"Why was she dodging you?", Captain Falcon asked, getting more curious.

Falco then tensed up, he **really** was afraid to say it,"It's... it's... because... I...got her pregnant!", he finally finished.

Captain Falcon looked shocked at Falco, then began to look suspicious at him.

"So, even though you aren't married, why is this a problem?"

Falco wasn't ready to answer that,"Well...you see..."

"It was all just for fun and games wasn't it?", Captain Falcon suddenly asked.

Falco looked shocked that he could figure it out so fast, but nodded his head,"Yeah..."

Captain Falcon then stood up straight,"Let me tell you something Falco, that is without a doubt probably the most selfish thing I expected out of you. Just for fun? HA! I may not have a wife, even a girlfriend for that matter, but if I ever got one pregnant, I would stand beside them, from start to finish! How could you be so...so...full of yourself!? She is probably suffering a good deal because of this!"

Falco then tried to reason back,"But she wanted to do this with me!"

"Oh...so you just took advantage of her and decided to have a life fun with her only to never have anything to do with her once she got pregnant?"

"No! I... I'm... having trouble right now. I know that what I did was wrong... but why did I only do it with her?

"Because she really wanted you and you really wanted it?"

"But...but... there's something about her I can't figure out! I... I.. DON'T WANT HER TO RAISE OUR CHILD ALONE!", he finally let out. He then fell to his knees crying,"I want to be there with her... I have been denying it my whole life...but... I truly **love** her."

Captain Falcon then looked at him with compassion,"How do you know you love her?"

"She always kept coming back to me, even after all I did to her, her smile, her willingness to listen to what I have to say, no one else listens but her! My whole life I thought I was just a free for all, but I now notice that she is practically my equal half, my moon to my sun, the alpha to my omega... I just want to be there with her, all the way."

Captain Falcon then put his hand on his shoulders and stared at him in the face,"You truly care.."

"What?", Falcon asked through his teary eyes.

"You truly care. I can't tell you how many times I have seen pregnant women get dumped by then 'boyfriends' because he didn't want a kid. Do you know how sad it is bringing in a bounty because he never had a father to tell him what was right from wrong? You are the only one that is willing to help and care for the child. Help the girl out, raise it proper, let him know there are people who care for him."

Falco looked stunned at this, but hugged him after regaining his composure,"THANK YOU...", was all he could cry out. He soon let go and grabbed his jacket,"Sorry I have to go, but I **have** to talk to Master Hand and see if I can find her!", and he soon took off.

(2 hours later)

 _"Hopefully you're still here..."_ , Falco thought as he pulled up to the hotel where he and Katt stayed at, hoping to settle things straight. He then climbed the outside stairs up to the room that they had spent their nights. _"Come on..."_ , he thought to himself as he drew closer, he then heard crying coming from the room. _"Bingo."_ , he thought as he knocked on the door. The crying stopped and he heard footsteps come to the door, the door soon opened and Katt saw him, sadness apparent in her eyes.

"Hello..", she sniffed,"come in.", she said as she let Falco in. After he got in, she then tried to keep her emotions inside of her.

"I take it you want some more fun? Oh well..", she said as she bent down and reached for his pants. He then quickly guarded them.

"No.", he said,"I came for a entirely different reason."

Katt then stared up at him,"What reason?". Falco then breathed in before letting it all out.

"I know we had a good time, but I don't want it to stop there. I... I don't mean it in that way!", he yelled as Katt gave him confused looks."What I mean is, I want to help you...find a way to help raise not your's, not mine, but **our** child. I have began to notice these past times that you really do care for me, I haven't had that since my parents died in my early years. You have made me happy on the inside, and I want to make you happy as well. I know that we are **definately** going to get into some **heated** arguments, but it will be worth it all, all the troubles are nothing compared to the outcome in the end. Katt, I don't want you alone, or with anybody else for that matter, because **I'm** the one for you. You always came after me, you can't say that you were just looking for some fun or else you would have given up a long time ago. I know I haven't been kind in the past, but let me be kind in the future, Katt, I love you."

Katt stood there, tears rolling down her face, Falco thought it was done for. But Katt then smiled and hugged him,"Oh Falco! Please, let's never fight or leave each other again! I need you! Be beside me always!"

"I know we will probably have **lots** of fights in the future, and smash will keep us from seeing us continually, but I promise I will do whatever I can to help you!", he replied before they looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other on the lips.

(Back at the smash mansion)

Night had been a while and almost everybody was asleep, except for Samus and Cloud, who had just finished with each other.

"I'm sorry I asked so suddenly, especially after..."

"It's okay Cloud..", Samus said,"I just have to overcome this the hard way, but I will not stop our love from keeping us apart. Well, except maybe for sleep.", she and him chuckled at her joke and just laid there, falling fast asleep. Samus had already gone to dreamland and Cloud was watching her, smiling.

" _I don't know what I was thinking earlier! I'm happy with her, I am completely in love with her for a matter of fact! This is going to be a great relationship, nothing can tear us apart!"_ , he thought as he finally succumbed to his drowsiness and fell asleep.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, here is the new chapter! I feel that this is my best chapter yet! Everything felt right to me, the characters, the interpretation of love, everything! I know that this focused a lot on Falco and Katt, but I am planning extra in ahead ( I'm a genius! Aha ha ha! XD). But a serious question, what is Cloud thinking? What was he going to ask Samus about? And is it true that nothing can separate them?( to be honest, I really like this as a couple as well.) The only way is to wait!(AARGH!) As usual, please review and advise me on what you want me to improve on, until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	16. Chapter 16

_It was a long night for Fox in Corneria, but he was finally arriving at his apartment at one of the tallest buildings in the city. He was busy thinking about all of the stuff that General Pepper had told him, and it was_ _ **boring**_ _stuff. But he was happy to be back at his place, with a certain someone waiting for him. When he opened the door, he saw his favorite person there waiting for him with takeout._

 _"Hey,", Samus said,"you feeling alright?"_

 _"Yeah,", he replied,"but man is it exhausting!"_

 _"That's okay, come here and relax.", Samus said, motioning to the couch she was sitting on. Fox came over and just flopped down as Samus then laid upon him. He was only getting excited to where this was going._

 _"I know you have a lot of work, but let's take some time with each other..", Samus said while moving her arm down his legs._

 _"Alright, but_ _ **I'll**_ _take the lead!", he said as he began rolling over to be on top of her."Besides, you like it when-_ AAUGH!"

(The real world)

Fox let his dream get to him again and **actually** rolled over and off his bed. He quickly got up and looked around, realizing what had happened.

"Ugh, why every time?", he asked before breathing in and smiling dopey,"It sure would be nice if it was real, just me and her, alone to do whatever...", he then felt something again in his underwear and and looked before facepalming himself."UGH! Why do I get so excited in these dreams! I don't think about **that** all of the time! I just want to be with her, not **that** every time!"

That's when the door opened and Falco came in and found Fox on the floor in his grey t-shirt and sport shorts with some blankets all around him.

"Um...", he said.

Fox rolled his eyes and sighed,"I accidentally fell off my bed while I was asleep."

"Oh...", Falco said, forgetting the entire incident and went to get a different pair of clothes.

"Spent the night with **her** again, even when she's pregnant?", Fox asked with a lewd smile. He enjoyed every moment he could in teasing Falco.

"No! I did spend it with her, but not in **that** way!", he replied,"I had to sleep in these clothes and now I have to change." He then turned around to his closet and picked his clothes,"Also, I'm going to give her some of my money to help her out with the pregnancy."

Fox looked at him bewildered, then smiled at him,"That's great Falco! Just tell me if you need anything."

Falco then smiled at him,"Thanks man, don't worry, I will! Actually now that I think about it, she is scheduled for a cat scan in about a day and I need to go with her, could you please help us out?"

"Sure thing buddy!", Fox replied before giving him some money,"I hope this helps!"

"Yes! This will help! She will be coming to the mansion more often because Master Hand has given us clearance, so...do you know a guy you can maybe spent the night with?

Fox then thought on it,"No, not yet. But I will tell you when I do!"

"Thanks!", Falco said before heading into the hallway,"I need to go talk with Master Hand right now, so I'll see you later!"

"Bye!", Fox said before closing the door,"If only Samus was my girlfriend, then I could go there...", he said to himself before he dressed and went out to get some food.

(Cloud's room)

Cloud and Samus were finished getting ready and were heading to meet Bayonetta, but both were thinking about something that kept both from talking and even looking at each other. Cloud then finally spoke up.

"Hey...uh...Samus?", he said, sweat forming at his head. Samus turned around and was also looking nervous.

"Y...yes?", she asked.

"I...uh...do you...GAAH! Let's just forget about it!", he finally collapsed. Samus just put her arm around him.

"Well... maybe you could tell Bayonetta, she knows how to solve problems! Maybe we both should ask her since it seems something is bothering us."

"Yeah! Good idea! It's probably something we aren't familiar with and we need someone who has experience!"

"Yes! Let's hurry!", Samus said as both went to see the Umbran witch.

(The dining room)

Fox arrived to the dining room and found possibly the most epic arm wrestling match ever to occur that was between Mario and Link. Both were in it with everything they had, or in this case, Mario wasn't trying with Link who was struggling.

"Come on-a Link! We don't have-a all day!", he teased.

Fox then went up to Ryu to find out what was going on,"What's in it for the loser?"

Ryu then looked at him,"The loser has to clean up the house with Master Hand for about a week **and** has to cook breakfast every morning of that week!"

Fox then looked at Ryu with a puzzled look,"What is Link thinking!? He will **never** beat Mario at brute strength!

"Mario actually allowed Link to try at least one thing that could throw him off,", Ryu said,"the question is **what**."

Just on que, Pikachu snuck up behind Mario and began rubbing himself all over Mario's neck.

"AAYEI!", Mario should, giving Link the opportunity to gain an advantage and smash Mario's hand down onto the table, ending the match. Link began his victory dance while Mario looked at his hand with sorrow in his eyes.

"No!", Mario shouted,"That's not-a fair! You used Pikachu! I said what **you** could do!

"Not true, you said **anything** I could do!", Link retorted, gaining a laugh as Mario then fell apart. "I look forward to every breakfast this upcoming week Mario!", he teased, gaining a good amount of laughs from the room as Mario began to weep.

(Bayonetta's room)

Bayonetta was finished getting ready when both of her friends bursted in and were eager to ask her something.

"Bayonetta!", Samus said,"We need your help!"

"What is it?", she asked.

"It probably has to do with our relationship!", Cloud responded. This caused Bayonetta to think for a few seconds before getting up and looking at both of them.

"Here's what we'll do, I will ask you both separately what you are thinking and we will see if we can find a solution, okay?", she asked, both nodding their heads.

(30 minutes later)

Both Cloud and Samus were sitting on the couch in the room, holding each others hand tightly as Bayonetta approached them with a sad look on her face.

"Well?", Cloud asked.

"It...it seems...both of you were thinking the same thing...", she said as Cloud and Samus looked at each other, both not wanting to believe it.

"What?", Cloud asked again.

"You both are worried that you don't actually love the other.", she then received their glares.

"IT'S NOT THAT!", she quickly recovered,"It's more of you **like** the other, but you're not sure if you **love** each other the right way."

"But...me and Samus are happy together!", Cloud said.

"Yeah!", Samus joined in.

"Yes, I know. But you guys are worried that the relationship between you two won't blossom and you won't be able to be happy together. I know you can't completely understand it, I don't either, but maybe you two should stop dating for a while and figure it out on your own.", Bayonetta said sadly, looking at the two that looked equally as sad.

"But...but...", Cloud said, the all of the sudden, his phone went off. He picked it up and saw who was calling.

"Oh, guys! This is my friend Tifa!", he said as he put it on speaker,"How's it going Tifa?"

 _"Hey Cloud, are you ready to see me?"_

Cloud then stared at the phone,"Um...what?"

 _"Don't you remember? You said when I first got there we would go out on a date!"_

Cloud's eyes and pupils looked like they had vanished while the girls just looked at him with puzzled looks. "OH NO! I forgot about that!", he yelled,"Uhh...Tifa... I...uh..."

 _"What?_ "

"I...uh...am already going out with someone!", he finally finished, looking like he was doomed. Tifa on the other end sounded like she fainted.

"TIFA! Are you alright?", Cloud asked worringly.

 _"I just dropped a cup, that's all, BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You said that_ _ **we**_ _would go on a date! Who are you dating!?_

Cloud just looked scared at his phone,"She...she...um..."

"It's okay.", Samus spoke up. Cloud looked at her bewildered.

"WHAT? I can't leave you! You'll be all alone! I can't..."

"Cloud,", Samus said,"I know that we are happy together, but I know that maybe we possibly aren't meant for each other." Samus was saying all this with a weak hurt and a tear falling down her face."Maybe if this date doesn't work out, we can still be together, please Cloud, you promised her."

Cloud looked at Samus sadly with tears in his eyes, he finally turned to his photo and answered."Yes Tifa, I will be taking you out when you get here."

 _"Great! I can't wait until I get to see you_ _ **and**_ _your other girlfriend! Until then, bye!_ "

Cloud was cringing every time she brought up something about Samus. He then lifted his head up towards Samus and finally mad his way towards her. When he got there, all he could do was hug her tight.

"I... I know maybe we aren't meant for each other...but promise me...that...that if you find some...someone else...that their kind and...and loving.", poor Cloud was practically bursting into tears as he held on to Samus.

"I... I promise. And I also promise...that I will always be there if...if it doesn't work out for you.", they then let go of each other and looked each other's teary-eyed face.

"I...guess for...for now...this is it.", Cloud said with a heavy heart.

"Ye...yes.", Samus said in the same way. Bayonetta was also crying, she thought she had found their significant other.

 _"Samus! Please put on your power suit and make your way to the battlefield!",_ they heard Master Hand say over the intercom, another little tournament had started. Samus then left Cloud's embrace.

"I... I have to go.", she said.

"I...know.", Cloud replied. He then got up and went to his room to get ready. Samus watched him go around the corner and went to go get her power suit on.

(The teleporter)

Fox came in all cheerful because of his plan. _"All I have to do is win the tournament without going against her and she will finally be impressed with me! I just can't wait! Me and her at last!"_ , he thought to himself as he went up to Falco to see who he was going up against.

"Hey Falco, who are you fighting?", he asked.

Falco turned and addressed him,"I'm up against Jigglypuff, such an easy fight!", he laughed."I really need to win at least top three in order to support Katt, I feel so guilty that I can't help her right now!"

"It's okay man! I plan on winning to so I can help you out!", he said as he put his hand on his shoulder."So who am I going up against?"

"Samus, power suit to be exact.", Falco replied.

 _"OH CRAP!"_ , Fox thought to himself.

(Battlefield)

Fox and Samus materialized, Samus was ready to end her sadness with a good beating. Fox, however, did not to fight, let alone beat his secret crush.

"1-stock match!", Master Hand shouted,"Ready? GO!"

Samus had wasted no time before firing misses at Fox and started charging up her charge shot. Fox was able to avoid all of them, not wanting to redirect them back at her.

 _"Phew! That was a close one!",_ he thought, then Samus charged right into him," _Crap..."_

Samus then began punching and kicking him hard and fast. She punched him in the face, kicked him in the sides twice before she followed up with a kick to the chest, she punched him in the stomach,kneed him, and kicked him fifteen times before finishing up with one last kick, sending him to the edge of the platform.

"This is it.", she said as she came up to him. Fox was recovering from all this, hoping he could find an opening, suddenly, he found it. _"Yes!"_ , he thought to himself.

As Samus finally approached him and placed her arm cannon in close firing range, he grabbed it and punched her upward, sending her into the air.

 _"I hope this works!",_ he thought as he jumped into the air and activated his jetpack. "FIRE!", he shouted as Samus got closer and closer to the blast zone. _"Come on, almost there!"_ , he thought as he suddenly fell down. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

"GAME!", Master Hand shouted.

Fox then opened his eyes and realized he sent her out of the battlefield. _"Yes!_ ," he thought to himself.

"This game's winner is...Fox!", Master Hand yelled. Everybody began clapping for him.

 _"Yes! Now she will...",_ Fox then noticed Samus wasn't happy at all and just stormed off, trying to find peace after what had happened to her today.

 _"At least Bayonetta will help me."_ , she thought to herself as she went away, not noticing Fox who was deeply saddened.

 _"Samus? But...but I thought you...you would be impressed. Wh..what did I do? PLEASE SAMUS, NOTICE ME! I WANT YOU AND ME TOGETHER! HOW MUCH MORE MUST I DO!? Samus, come back..."_ he thought, the hole in his heart finally covered all of it.

( _Author's note)_

 _Thank you guys for waiting! I was supposed to publish this chapter at least two days ago, but life was in the way. Uh Oh! Tifa is totally going to kill Cloud, or is she? Poor Fox, he doesn't understand and all he has to do is just ask her. But then again, Samus isn't doing so well either, can anything bring these two together?(I'm still sad after what happened with Cloud and Samus, they seemed so happy DX). Anyways, please review and comment. As always, see you next time, until then, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	17. Chapter 17

_(Author's side note) I know I haven't said anything about it this month, but let me say it now, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Now on with the story!_

Fox just stood there, looking down the hallway that she went down, he at least expected her to be impressed with him or say congratulations, but neither were done. His once happy attitude turned to sadness, tears began forming in his eyes, which were full of sorrow.

"Victory, here I come!", Falco said to his partner, but Fox still looked at the corner unchanging. Falco looked curiously, but shrugged it off as he was needed immediatley for his battle against the balloon pokemon.

(Town and City)

Falco and Jigglypuff both materialized and were getting ready, Falco gave a smirk, knowing what was going to happen.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted.

Falco drew his blaster and began firing at the pokemon. Jigglypuff was struggling to dodge the lasers and was getting hit pretty easily. After firing a couple of more lasers, Falco then charged at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff took the lasers and was getting back up as Falco ran up and kicked her into the air. He then jumped into the air and used his wings for slicing at the pokemon, Jigglypuff then tried to use her ultimate attack, hoping that it would throw Falco off. She was wrong. Jigglypuff used rest a little bit too early and was left vunerable for Falco to finish her off. Falco chuckled as he came up to her in her sleeping state and used his up-smashed to send her into the blast zone.

"Game! The winner is... Falco!", Master Hand exclaimed.

 _"Yes! This is a great start!",_ Falco thought," _All I have to do is win this tournament and I will have enough money to support Katt during the pregnancy!"_ He then looked at Jigglypuff,"Hey, good match anyways."

Jigglypuff had the face of disappointment, she **really** wanted to win at least **one** tournament. However, her expression turned from sadness to happiness when she saw Kirby float over to her. He then hugged her and made her mood change completely.

"Jiggly!", The pokemon said as she hugged him.

"Poyo!", Kirby replied, which could be translated to giving her congratulations on trying to win in the first place. They then both began to float away, probably going to get something to eat, which was surprising because Jigglypuff was the **only one** that Kirby shared his food with, in fact, he wouldn't even eat anything and let her have all his food. Yep, that's how much he was in love with her. Falco only shook his head at this.

 _"Man, dating since the first tournament, have not lost their innocence, have no children, and still in love! Maybe I should take some advice from them so me and Katt can have that type of relationship **with**_ _a child!",_ he was then taken out of his thoughts as he heard a very miserable cry.

"NOOO!", Link said while he was on his knees and yelling towards the ceiling.

"It's karma Link.", Mario said smugly as he had beaten him in their fight, eliminating him from the tournament.

(Samus)

Samus was walking to the living room because she had checked her room for Bayonetta, but she wasn't there. She had come to the conclusion that she was called to fight someone after her match had started. As she entered the living room, her guess was correct as she saw Bayonetta and Cloud sitting in the room with Bayonetta just holding her face in her hands.

"Hey Bayonetta, what happened?", Samus asked as she came up to them.

Bayonetta gave a look that said that she was not happy about something,"I was called to join a fight as soon as you left, I was to fight Meta Knight. Somehow, he escaped the combo I was giving to him and he began hitting me with his aerial attacks until he finished me with his up-special. I can't believe this, I, who is considered the best smasher here, am already out of the tournament on the first fight!"

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who is out as well.", Samus said, gaining a surprised look from both of them.

"What do you mean?", Bayonetta asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I was called in for my fight against Fox, I was allowed my power suit against him. I was winning the match until he caught me off guard and punched me into the air and used his fire-fox to win the battle." Samus then noticed Cloud tightened up his fists, he was obviously not taking their break-up well and hearing how Samus had lost only soured his mood.

"Don't worry guys, he won't win.", he said with coldness in his voice.

"Well...at least we can cheer you on!", Samus said.

"Yes!", Bayonetta joined in,"I am kind of getting bored of fighting and winning all of my matches, now I can watch someone else do all the fighting!"

"Oh, thanks a lot Bayonetta!", Cloud joked, earning everybody a laugh. He then smiled,"Don't worry, he won't win. I will be able to beat him!"

"Cloud! Get to the teleporter!", they heard Master Hand over the intercom. Cloud then got up and grabbed his sword.

"Looks like I'm needed.", he said.

"Don't worry! We'll cheer you on!", Samus said as they joined him and went to the materializer for his battle.

(Pokemon Stadium)

Cloud had materialized and was getting ready for his opponent, Charizard. Charizard was also getting ready for the fight that was about to happen, he let out some fire from out of his mouth. He then growled at Cloud, trying to scare him. Cloud, however, was not scared that easily.

"Phh... I have killed dragons bigger and deadlier than your mega-evolutions!", Cloud said to the pokemon, causing him to grow in anger. Both were ready to finish the other off.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted.

Both charged at each other, ready to let their attacks damage the other heavily. Charizard then stopped and used his flamethrower technique to try to scorch Cloud so he could be vunerable for an attack that could bring him down. Unfortunately for Charizard, Cloud saw the attack and dodged every flame and got up close to him to use his Buster Sword to get an attack that managed to make Charizard to fly back from the attack. Charizard just growled as he began rubbing his neck where the sword had hit him, he then began charging at Cloud and used his claws to find an opening for him to find an opening for him to damage him heavily. Charizard used a three claw attack against Cloud's sword, making him lose a little bit of control of his sword. Charizard then swiped at him and caught his face, he then used a mega-punch to send him flying back a little bit. Cloud then regained balance and checked his face where the slice had contacted, there was no blood. Could then steadied himself with his sword.

"You are pretty strong, let's test your speed and endurance.", Cloud said before charging at Charizard again. He began using stragety to help find an opening for him to get an attack on Charizard. It was surprising, Charizard was the fastest pokemon there, and Cloud was too fast for him! Every time they clashed their attacks, Cloud would flip and kick Charizard in the face, making him more frustrated and less focused each time. Charizard soon let out a two claw attack that he hoped would throw Cloud off balance and be vunerable for his moves, but he was proven wrong. After he let the attack out, Cloud was able to keep balance and turned around and used a side-kick to his face, making him fall back a little bit. Cloud the began looking for an opening, and he soon found it before he charged at Charizard again. As he neared the pokemon, Charizard saw this and began to guard his upper region. This is what Cloud was looking for. Cloud was a few feet away before he used his slide-kick to knock Charizard to the ground. Cloud then got up and went in for the kill. As soon as Charizard got up, he began blocking Cloud's attacks, but was falling off balance. Cloud then used two sword slashes to throw Charizard off and hop-kicked him in the face, making him lose focus on the battle. Cloud then used this opportunity and up-smashed him out of the stadium, winning the battle.

"Game! The winner is... Cloud!", Master Hand shouted.

Cloud then rematerialized into the room and looked at the pokemon who was sulking about his lost. He then went to the girls who were at the other side of the room.

"Excellent job Cloud!", Bayonetta exclaimed.

"Yeah! Great job!", Samus joined in.

"Thanks guys!", Cloud replied before he looked at the board for the upcoming matches,"I really need this..."

(A couple hours later)

After so many matches, after all the battles, only four remained. The last four were Cloud, Fox, Falco, and Mewtwo. These four were eager to win the tournament for their own specific reasons. Master Hand then decided the match-up and they were off. The fights were Fox vs Mewtwo at Corneria and Cloud vs Falco at Final Destination. The fate and winner of the tournament was nearly at hand.

(Corneria)

 _"Great! I have to deal with the psychic pokemon here!"_ , Fox thought to himself as he dodged another shadow ball that Mewtwo had shot at him. The match was pretty much like this, Fox was trying to find an opening for him to gain an advantage, but it was hard as Mewtwo was just making sure he was far away from him as possible.

"Bah! You have no chance against me weakling!", Mewtwo yelled," How did you defeat Samus? The only person who should be able to do that is me!"

Fox then heard this and began to get angry, he then charged at Mewtwo, who was actually thrown off guard. Fox then grabbed Mewtwo and tackled him, causing both of them to fall off the platform and fall onto another one, hitting the floor hardly. Fox then got up fast and took advantage of Mewtwo who was still getting up, he ran over to him and jumped, kicking him in the face. Fox then followed up with three more kicks before tackling him and started to punch him **very** hardly in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK!", he yelled as he continued his attack on the psychic, Mewtwo was barely able to block the punches and was receiving a heavy beating. Finally, Mewtwo used his telekinesis to throw Fox off of him and checked his face from where he was punched, blood flowing out of it.

"Why you little...", Mewtwo growled as Fox got back up and tackled him again, causing both to fall over the side and onto a slope. Both were sliding down, however, both were able to grab onto some metal to hang onto, with Mewtwo a little bit higher than Fox. Fox then noticed that Mewtwo was struggling to hang on, _"Great! Here's my chance!"_ , he thought to himself as he jumped up to hit Mewtwo and hopefully throw him off. Unfortunately, Mewtwo was able to turn onto his back and saw the attack coming, he scooted up a bit and let Fox hit the metal, he then kicked Fox in the chest, causing him to fall back down.

"What's the matter weakling!?", Mewtwo jeered as he began charging up another shadow ball. Fox was able to grab onto another piece of metal with one hand as he looked up and saw that Mewtwo was finished charging up.

"This is the end for you!", he shouted as he threw it towards him. Fox only smiled, thankful for his free hand.

"Not today!", he replied and used his free hand to use his reflector to send it back to Mewtwo, who was very surprised. The shadow ball hit him and he let go of the metal and began to fall down, however, as he fell, he grabbed onto Fox's foot.

"I am not losing!", he yelled as he tightened his grip on Fox's foot, causing Fox to whimper.

"YES... YOU... ARE!", Fox yelled back as he then kicked Mewtwo in the face, causing him to let go and making him fall to the blast with, screaming as he fell. Soon, he was gone.

"Game! The winner is...Fox!", Master Hand shouted.

Fox then rematerialized and looked at Mewtwo who was pouting about his lost. Fox then walked up to one of the monitors to see how his friend was doing. Unfortunately, it wasn't going well for him.

(Final Destination)

Falco was on his knees, struggling to find an opening he could use on Cloud who was using his own stragety on him.

 _"Come on! You've got to win this for Katt!_ ", Falco thought to himself as he then charged at Cloud. Cloud saw this coming and dodged Falco and countered with a knee to the stomach, making Falco crumble to the ground.

"This is it.", Cloud said as he finished him off with his side-smash, sending him flying to the blast zone.

"Game! The winner is... Cloud!", Master Hand shouted.

Both of them rematerialized into the teleporter room and walking towards the score board.

 _"As long as I am in top three, I should have enough money to help Katt along..._ ", Falco thought to himself.

"After much consideration, Mewtwo will take third place because he was able to hold his own for a while unlike Falco who is ranked fourth. Sorry Falco, but Mewtwo did fight better.", Master Hand said over the intercom. Falco just fell to his knees, he failed. He couldn't believe it, he had worked so hard, but came short because he wasn't able to land any hits on Cloud.

"Bu...but...WHY!?", he cried out, trying to process it. Cloud saw this and scoffed at him,"You make too many mistakes.", he said, unaware of Falco's position he was in right now. Falco then looked at him angrily, so much that it looked like he was going to fume.

 _"I make too many mistakes!? WHAT MAKES HIM THINK THAT ME AND KATT'S CHILD IS A MISTAKE!?",_ he thought to himself as he got up and charged at Cloud."I'LL SHOW YOU WHO MAKES MISTAKES!", he yelled. Cloud saw this coming and dodged Falco's punch and he kicked him in the chest, making him fly back. The other smashers saw this and decided to inform Master Hand what was happening. Master Hand then arrived to the scene and he was **very** angry at Falco. He then punished him by saying that he had to stay in his room until tomorrow.

"Maybe then you can see what you have done!", Master Hand shouted, only making Falco grumble as he left.

Fox saw what had happened, and he was angry. Not because of what Cloud had done to Falco, but he was angry at that too. He was angry because he was face to face against Samus's boyfriend, and he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this go away without him gaining some advantage.

"Master Hand, wait!", Fox shouted, making the hand turn around.

"What is it Fox?", he asked.

"Well, Cloud here did disturb the peace around here and should be punished as well since he caused this trouble."

Master Hand sighed heavily,"No Fox, Falco attacked him out of his own accord. Falco is responsible for this, not Cloud."

"But he retaliated and must be punished!", Fox pressed on."Please disqualify him!"

Master Hand then looked at him,"I am not going to disqualify him because he didn't cause that much ruckus, AND I am not going to let you get away with an easy win! He is still going to fight you!", he yelled at Fox who was smiling sheepishly.

"Well, he must be punished somehow!", Fox said.

Master Hand then began to think about this,"What do you want me to do?"

Do then thought about it, then he appeared as if he had a light bulb go off above his head."Make him fight without his sword." This made a couple of other smashers gasp at this. Master Hand seemed to think about it. Cloud, however, just shook his head.

"This won't help you.", Cloud said.

"Quiet!", Fox snarled before turning to Master Hand and smiled,"What do you say sir?"

Master Hand thought about it more, then sighed deeply again,"Fine. Cloud, you will not use your sword in your final match." The smashers gasped again, Fox, however, was smiling broadly. _"Yes! There is no way he can win now!",_ he thought to himself. Cloud only shook his head.

"I don't think you know what you put yourself into...", he said.

(Battlefield)

Fox and Cloud materialized onto the stage, both getting their fists ready for the final match. This was the end, the winner want to be determined by this battle.

Final match, items battle. Ready? GO!", Master Hand yelled.

Fox then began charging at Cloud with a punch getting ready to collide with him."DODGE THIS!", he yelled as he threw the punch. The to his amazement, as well as a couple others, Cloud caught his arm. Cloud then gave him a look that was of one of bored,"Really?", he asked. Cloud then twisted Fox's arm, making him yelp and making him fall to the ground. As Fox got up, Cloud punched him squarely in the jaw, making him fall down.

"Don't you remember? I was part of the SOLDIER program, I know martial arts.", Cloud said as he punched him again, punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the knees, kneed him in the stomach, punched him across his face, and finished with a backflip-kick under his chin, making him fly back a couple of feet. Then all of the sudden, a blaster gun appeared next to Fox, Fox then grabbed it and pointed it at Cloud, who's pupils began to shrink.

"Oh yeah baby!", Fox yelled as he began firing lasers at Cloud. **Unfortunately** for Fox, Cloud dodged all the lasers and got up to him and elbowed him in the chest, making him to lose all of the air in his lungs and drop the gun. Cloud then punched him in the face, kneed him in the sides, kicked him in the shins, and finished him with an uppercut, sending him back-fliping away. When Fox landed, again to his luck, the baseball bat materialized. _"Yes! Now here's my chance!",_ Fox thought as he charged at Cloud again. Cloud saw him charge up and decided to kick him in the face, when he saw that Fox had super armor, he then flipped over him just as Fox let a swing.

"NOO!", Fox yelled as Cloud grabbed him, making the baseball bat not come to use.

"This is it.", he said as he flipped drop-kicked him off the stage. Fox tried to use his jetpack, only for Cloud to axe-kick him, spiking him down to the blast zone.

"GAME! The winner of the tournament is... CLOUD!", Master Hand exclaimed over the intercom. Cloud was standing on his platform, with Fox and Mewtwo on theirs, obviously upset over their loses. Fox just held onto the baseball bat and began to cry. _"No! Not when I was so close!"_

Cloud saw this and shook his head and scoffed at him,"Phh... can't help it if you keep losing."

Fox then looked at him with both anger growing and tears flowing out, he practically growled at him. _"Keep losing!? I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING!",_ he thought to himself. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO LOSES!", he yelled. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he threw the baseball bat at Cloud. Cloud turned around and saw the bat coming towards him, but was not able to react in time. The bat hit Cloud in the face, making him fall off balance and making him fall to the ground. As he fell, he hit the other platforms that were there, causing him to fling around in mid-air. He then hit his back to the ground, causing a crunching noise to be heard. All he could do was to look into the air wide eyely,"aahhhh...", was all he could make as he just laid there. The rest of the smashers then noticed this and were running around frantically.

"Someone get him to Dr. Mario's office!", Mario yelled.

"Who did this?", Marth asked, hardly believing what he saw.

All of the smashers then looked up and at Fox, who was just standing there in disbelief. He then realized what he had done and was shocked."No...NO!", he yelled as he began jumping down onto the lower platforms, making his way to the ground before taking off to his room. He couldn't believe what he had done. He never meant to do THIS! His tears began flowing at their fastest rate they had ever been.

 _"NO! Not THIS!_ ", he thought to himself, _"She will never forgive me! Why... why...WHY!?_

 _(Author's note)_

 _UH OH! You're in for it_ ** _THIS_** _time Fox! You're in trouble **BIG** time with Master Hand now! What will happen!? Even I want to know! Anyways, since I have to say, let me say it now, MERRY CHRISTMAS!(or Happy Hannakuh if I spelt it right, please forgive if I didn't )I know I haven't said anything about it during this month, but at least I said it now! Don't worry, I will make a story about the holiday in an upcoming story I will be writing, just not there yet! Also, thank you guys for helping me out with pointing out my grammar mistakes, I should have said this from the beginning, I am writing this from a tablet and auto-correct system is being a bugger, I HATE BOTH! This is why there are some mistakes. Anyways, as usual, please review and comment, until next time,and oh boy (you definitely want to find out what happens!), cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	18. Chapter 18

The past three hours felt like the smash world was plunged down into the underworld. Cloud was taken to the hospital where he would receive special treatment due to Master Hand giving some of his power to help with any medical emergencies in case of something. Cloud would receive this treatment and be completely healed within a few days. However, even with that in mind,most of the smashers were still in shock as to what had happened and were devastated that Cloud was in critical condition. Master Hand had said to the smashers that they would get to visit Cloud so that he and them would feel better, this relieved Samus and Bayonetta who were completely saddened to what happened. Master Hand then looked for Fox, he wanted to talk with him about this issue. He then came up to Fox's and Falco's room and knocked, Falco came out, worry written all over his face.

"Is he in there?", Master Hand asked.

"Yes, but he isn't doing so well and probably won't come out.", Falco replied.

"Understood, you may go wherever you want now, I have to deal with something far worse.", Master Hand said.

Falco then looked at Master Hand with sympathy in his eyes,"Please, don't ban him...or...sue him! Please be kind and have mercy on him..."

Master Hand looked at Falco, then nodded his entire body(?),"Okay.", he said. Falco then walked off, probably to the living room to relax there since what had happened three hours prior. Master Hand then went in, he found Fox just sitting on his bed, tears practically soaking up the entire sheets that he was on. He then looked up and saw Master Hand, then put his head back into his knees.

"Fox...", Master Hand said suprisingly calmly.

"You... don't have to say it...ban me! Please! Ta...take me a...away from here...I deserve it!", Fox said before letting out another river of tears come out and burying his head again. Master Hand then breathed deeply.

"Fox, I am not going to ban you nor am I sending you away.", Fox then looked up at this,"I know I do have to figure out something to make everyone happy again **and** have them around you again. I do have to punish you somehow, but I just can't get rid of you, you may have done something awful, but you feel terrible about it unlike Wolf who I consider doesn't regret what he did to Samus." Fox held onto his tears, trying not to remember that incident where she was totally weak and vunerable, even to the point of suicide."I may have you do everything you can around the mansion, probably for a couple months, maybe even a year, but I know you didn't mean this on purpose, you just have to control your emotions. I will make you work, but not out of spite, out of...eh...love I guess? I don't know how to put it.

Fox then looked at Master Hand and then looked down at the floor in shame,"You are more gracious than I deserve, you should do what is right."

"This is right.", Master Hand said,"By sending you away, you probably wouldn't learn from this as you would if I took the time and helped you out.", Fox then tried to smile at him, but couldn't due to his state.

"Is there anything else?", he asked. Master Hand thought about it, then suddenly remembered.

"Yes, you have to go and apologise to Cloud."

Fox then tightened up and looked down again,"Right now or tomorrow?"

Master Hand then looked somewhat relieved,"You may do it tomorrow if you aren't feeling well enough to go to him.", Fox then smiled at him.

"Th... thank you..", was all he could muster,"I...I will..." And with that, Master Hand left and went back to deal with the situation that they were in now. Fox then sat down again on his bed and let some more tears out.

 _"If only Samus could forgive me that easily, I would never leave her side..."_

(The hospital)

Cloud had fallen unconscious after a couple minutes after he fell down and now he suddenly awoke to find himself in a hospital room, somewhat strapped down to a bed, and having a couple of wires connected to him.

"Wh...where am I?", he asked himself, suddenly, the door opened and his two best friends walked in with a familiar pokemon in one of the friends hands. Cloud then looked at them with a questioning look,"Hey guys, wh... what happened?"

Samus just sighed and put Pikachu down on the bed. Pikachu didn't really like Cloud a whole lot since he would take Samus's attention from him and she would focus her time with him than being with her favorite pokemon. However, Pikachu was saddened when he heard what happened and **really** wanted to see what happened to Cloud. He then crawled up towards his stomach and laid down, trying to find peace knowing he was alright. Samus then spoke up.

"Well...from what I've heard, you took a hit to the head, fell down about fifty to sixty feet, and landed on your back which pretty much broke. You fell unconscious before you got here and you have been here for a couple of hours."

Cloud then looked at her in amazement,"What? But how? I have fell **thousands** of feet without getting a single scratch, how cou..."

"Master Hand.", Bayonetta piped in,"Remember that he took away our powers so that we could be on an equal playing field?"

Cloud then clicked his tongue,"Ah...got you!"

Samus then shifted uncomfortably in her chair that she was sitting in,"You will heal in a few days, but it probably be a couple more before you can fight again. I... I..."

"Yes Samus?", Cloud said with worry in his voice.

"I... I am just worried since your date will be here and you are in **this** position. I don't want to see her face when she sees you like this!"

Cloud then felt sadness in his gut, he knew Samus wanted him to be with her again, but she wasn't going to deny his date with Tifa, where ever she arrived. He knew she just wanted to be with someone who could relate to her, someone who had felt her pain, someone who could make her happy. Cloud wanted to be that someone, but they both were unsure if they would be happy as they were in the future, they didn't want to make a mistake they would regret in the future, but it still wasn't easy to break up, since neither were unhappy, just wanting to look out for the other.

"Well... you could show her around!", Cloud said, trying to make them think of something else."She doesn't have to be next to me 24/7, besides, I need my beauty sleep.", he said in a joking manner, gaining success after both chuckled at his joke. He then began to pet Pikachu, who was began to curl up to him as he was falling asleep.

"Huh...this little fellow isn't trying to make you pay attention to him now...maybe he really did enjoy me, he just didn't know it until I was in a serious situation."

Samus then smiled weakly,"He was looking depressed, that's when we both decided to ask him if he wanted to see you. This practically brightened his mood a little bit. Everyone else will be stopping by to wish you to get better."

Cloud then looked at Samus with a curious look in his eyes," **Everyone?** ", he asked.

Samus and Bayonetta then looked down at the floor, knowing who he was talking about."Master Hand has spoken to him about it and he has agreed to come here. He wasn't feeling so well either...", Bayonetta said.

Cloud then looked back at Pikachu, who had fallen asleep by then."Well, at least **he** actually cares, unlike that criminal Wolf!" He then opened his eyes wide, forgetting that he had let his mind speak too much. He then looked at Samus, who had eyes closed, Bayonetta was just shaking her head, trying not to remember.

"I... I'm sorry... it's just... that...", Cloud muttered.

"It's okay,", Samus said,"it's... it's just that...it...it...felt good. I will never forgive him, but it's weird, like I hate him, but I liked what he did. I just don't understand, why?"

Bayonetta then wanted to comfort both of them,"It's okay Samus, we understand. We know that it would feel good since he needed you in a position where you wanted it, but we also know you weren't in full control and he used it towards his advantage, the only pleasure in that was for him."

Cloud and Samus then both breathed out heavily, they just wanted to forget all the bad things that had happened to them and focus on what was happening right now.

"So...uh...see you tomorrow?", Samus said.

"Uh, yeah...see you tomorrow.", Cloud said, not really wanting her to go. She then came up and took Pikachu from his sleeping place, they then both looked each other in the eyes before both of the girls left, leaving Cloud to breath heavily before trying to rest.

(The next day)

Fox was in the living room alone, he had done some of Master Hand's paperwork to help make him feel better. But every time he crossed another smasher, they just ignored him and went another way, making him feel alone all over again. Falco had left earlier to go with Katt to get a cat scan to see how their child was coming along. Fox was drinking his soda, hoping he could find relief out of it. Suddenly, Bayonetta walked into the room. He then waved at her.

"Oh! Well hello Fox!", she said,"I'm just setting up for tonight for the kids movie that they and I will be watching."

"Okay...", he replied. He then turned his attention back to his drink, trying not to talk with one of Samus's friends, hoping not to hear what she thought of him.

"Are you going to go see Cloud today?", Bayonetta asked.

"Uh...yeah!", he said, trying to forget that.

"That's good!", Bayonetta said,"You should probably go before Samus." She then sighed,"And I worked so hard to help them get together..."

Fox then shot up after hearing this, he then began to tighten his grip on his cup."What did you say!?"

"Oh, Remember? I helped both of them find each other! They seemed both lost in love, I wonder what will happen?"

Fox, however, wasn't listening to that last part. He immediately got angry after hearing what she had said, first taking her partner spot, now helping her and Cloud get together, he was furious. He then couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I HATE YOU BAYONETTA! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!", he yelled at her, making her jump back in shock.

"What? But they go so well together..."

"LIKE WHAT!?", Fox shouted.

"Well, both have alien DNA infused in them, both were part of a military-like program, both have gone against the organizations that have hired them, both are kind of like emos.", Bayonetta giggled at that little joke, but Fox was dying on the inside. All of what they had in common were just pilling up and he couldn't stop it.

"I DON'T CARE!", he yelled at her again.

Bayonetta was taking some offence to this,"And why are you angry at me, when I have done nothing wrong to you?", she asked coldly with some venom in her voice.

"DON'T YOU SEE!? **I LIKE HER** **!",** he then covered his mouth and tried to look away, what had been said couldn't be taken back.

Bayonetta only had a face of grimace on her,"Oh dear...", was all she could say. She then looked down at the floor and breathed in,"Fox, please come here." Fox then reluctantly got out of his seat and made his way slowly towards her. When he got there, she only at him into his eyes.

"Fox...", she said,"I know you didn't mean it, but to tell you the truth, I am really hated around here."

Fox then looked at her puzzled,"What do you mean?"

Bayonetta then closed her eyes and breathed deeply,"Ever since I got here, I have been winning and winning tournaments, up to the point where people want me banned! Please don't hate me Fox, I like it here and everyone else here.", Fox then nodded his head."So Fox, why haven't you said anything to Samus yet?"

"I don't know how!", he yelled,"How do I impress the girl who probably doesn't feel emotions? I want to be with her, but what must I do?"

"Fox, she is not emotionless. If so, why was she with Cloud? Why does she care for Pikachu? Why does she help Mario and the others? I know she may seem like she just doesn't have emotions, but she does it to protect herself, she is scared."

Fox then lifted his ears to this,"I'll...I'll protect her! I honestly would! But what do I do?"

Bayonetta then thought about it,"Maybe you can tell her your true feelings today, don't be afraid to."

Fox then felt like he was strong, he knew this had to be it, no more running away."I will, thanks Bayonetta."

"You're welcome.", Bayonetta said before returning to getting ready for the kid's night. Fox then decided to get some flowers, blue for Samus's zero-suit.

 _"This is it. No turning back."_

(At the hospital)

Fox walked in, ready to admit to Samus his true feelings.

 _"Alright, all I have to do is talk to her without anyone I know finding out..."_

"Hey Fox!"

"GAAHH!", Fox yelled as he held onto the flowers, making sure they wouldn't drop. He then turned around and saw Falco and Katt walking up towards him.

"Uh... how's it going Falco?", he asked sheepishly.

"Well, it looks like it is going well so far. Just have to make sure she has the supplies and support.", Falco replied. He then noticed the flowers in Fox's hand."Who are those for?"

Fox then sighed,"Falco, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Fox?"

"Falco...I lied to you!", Fox said, making Falco looked confused."Falco, I love Samus! I have always wanted to be with her, but I knew you hated her and..."

"Fox,", Falco said,"did you **seriously** believe that!?"

"Huh?", Fox asked, his face read that he was very confused.

"Come on Fox, **nobody** could hate Samus! I mean, can you imagine yourself with her...", he said dreamily, gaining a glare from Katt."Fox, **I** lied to you as well. But now, I realized that I love something else now...", Katt then began to smile."I am really in love with this baby.", Katt then glared at a laughing Falco."Just kidding! I love you too as well!"

"Thank you, took you long enough to say it!", Katt said with a giggle. Falco then looked back at Fox.

"It's okay man, go get her! Have some happiness for once!", he then looked at his phone."Uh oh! We've really got to go now! I'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye Falco!", Fox replied as he watched him go off. He then turned towards the elevator,"Let's do this."

(Cloud's room)

"Ugh...", Cloud moaned, making Samus look at him.

"What's the matter?", she asked.

"The doctor hasn't given me some medicine and I feel terrible.", Cloud said. Samus then walked up to him and smirked.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?", she asked.

Cloud only grinned mischievously in response,"Sure."

(The elevator)

Fox walked out of the elevator and was walking towards Cloud's room, thinking about what he was going to say to Samus.

 _"Samus, I know I haven't been nice to you in the past...but I couldn't never tell you the truth! Samus...I lo..."_ , he then stopped cold in his tracks. He saw through the window Samus kissing Cloud on top of the head, both of them laughing at this. He felt his heart break in two, he dropped the flowers and made his way back to the elevators. _"Why did I bother in the first place!?"_ , he thought to himself as tears began to roll down.

"Did you hear that?", Cloud asked, hearing something drop. Samus then stood up.

"I'll go see who it is, maybe it's him.", she then went out of his room and found the flowers on the floor. She then picked them up,"Who are these for? Cloud doesn't really like flowers." She then heard the elevator door ring and saw it was going down.

"Maybe he's too afraid, I'll help. At least, if it's him.", she then entered the other elevator and went down.

(Fox)

Fox walked out of the elevator and outside the hospital,which was having a little shower of rain outside. He felt like it was over for him, that nothing could be done that he could be with her. He then saw an empty can and kicked it away in anger.

"Why doesn't she noticed me!?", he yelled out loud,"Is it that hard? Why is she with him!?" He then let all of his tears out,"I should be with her!"

"What did you say!?"

"Uh oh..."

 _(Author's note)_

 _Uh oh! It's time you tell her Fox! Wether she will be with you or not depends on me!(mu ha ha ha!) Sorry if this feels rushed, but it's late and I want to go to bed. As always, keep in tune, review and comment, and wait patiently. Until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	19. Chapter 19

Fox stood there, all of his blood seemed to freeze the minute her heard her. He felt his heart stop all together, he felt like he was going to die if he said anything. The rain just rolled off of him, he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from her. However, he knew this was the moment he was building up to, possibly the last chance he ever had. He couldn't just walk away, he had to let her know, wether she would return his affections or not. He then turned around towards her, who had been looked puzzled at him.

"Uh...what?", welp, he was still chickening out.

"Don't give me what, I heard you say something about you and me. What was it?", Samus asked persistently.

Fox gulped very hardly, _"This is the only way now..."_ , he thought to himself as he then began to confess to her.

"Uh...Samus... I... think..that...uh...you are... beautiful.", he finally let out, making Samus look at him like he was weird."Uh.. I also...think..that...ugh...we should be together!", he finally let out, making Samus looked shocked. She stood there, looking at him, making Fox feel unsure what she was thinking about.

"What?", she asked, not letting any identifiable tone of her voice make out what she meant.

"Uh...Samus... I love you. I have treated you the way I have because... because I thought you would like tough guys...and I am nowhere near tough. I wanted to impress you by winning the tournament...but...but I was always so weak every time. Then **he** showed up, I...I have been awful towards him... because... because I knew he liked you and vice versa. Samus, I...I didn't mean to hurt him...but...he just...he was just someone who was perfect while I was someone who tried everything I could, but always fell too short! Samus, I'm not asking you to forgive me, but...but I wanted you to know!", he finally held his head in shame, not wanting to look into her eyes. Samus stood there, looking like she was unaffected by all of this. The rain continued pouring on both of them. Finally, she just turned around and went inside without saying a word, leaving Fox alone in the rain, sadness finally taking control all over him.

 _"Well...at least she knows...at least I don't have to treat her the same way anymore... I have finally told her.",_ he thought to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks, but somehow he felt somewhat calmer. He then began to turn around and leave before remembering what he had promised Master Hand.

"Crap! I still have to apologise to Cloud!", he then groaned as he went back into the hospital, making his way towards the elevators. He hit the button and waited for it, all while thinking about what he was going to do now that she wasn't in the darkness of what he thought of her. The elevator finally made it down and he clicked the button as he got in, sending him to the top floor. He just listened to the silence while he was going up, hoping to think clearly. As the elevator stopped, he stepped out and went for Cloud's room, when he saw Samus just sitting outside of the room. Fox then sighed to himself as he approached her, trying to get around her.

"Uh...hey... I just want to...", he then saw her get up and walk towards him.

 _"Crap! She's going to kill me!",_ he thought as she came up to him. "Now Samus, I know...", he couldn't finish as Samus just hugged him right there on the spot, making Fox's heart stop even faster than it did outside. He couldn't believe what was happening, she was in **his** arms, making **him** feel like he would melt. He didn't hug back, afraid of what would happen if he did. Samus then finally let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Well... I know **I** haven't treated you well either...and I understand why you tried to do all those things, I know it must have been tough on you, failing almost every time." This made Fox wince, remembering how he tried so hard at times, only to not get noticed."I understand why you did it, but all you had to do was drop the attitude and ask me, I wouldn't have minded. I... think... you're cute.", she said with a slight blush coming onto her face. Fox then began to smile, then realization hit him hard.

"UGH! You mean my attitude held me back and all I had to do was ask!?", he yelled as Samus shrugged. He then looked down at the floor,"Great, I wasted all that time and effort just to find out that we could have been together much sooner if I only knew what to do!" He then looked at her as she tried to hold in her laughter, making him began to smile again. He then approached her again.

"Samus...I'm sorry...will you go out with me?", he asked.

"Well...yes.", Samus said, making Fox feel like he had just been showered with happiness."But you still have to do something."

Fox then nodded his head with enthusiasm,"Name it."

"You still have to apologise to Cloud.", Fox then groaned again.

"I know...but I don't know what he will think about it."

"It's okay, come on!", Samus said as she grabbed his arm and brought him into Cloud's room. They made their way over to the bed and gained Cloud's attention. Cloud then began to glare at Fox, making him feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay, tell him.", Samus urged, making Fox go forward. Fox then looked at Cloud and sighed.

"Cloud...I'm sorry... it's just that...you were the bane of my existence. You practically had the girl of my dreams, you had everything I didn't, you always..."

"Wait, stop.", Cloud interrupted,"You're telling me you **like** Samus?" This made Fox blush,"Umm...yes.", he answered somewhat sheepishly. Cloud then looked like he hiccuped, only it was getting stronger, until a smile cracked onto his face and he began to laugh hard.

"You mean you have been doing everything you could so that you could impress her!? Ha ha ha!", he then calmed down, gaining looks from both of them."I'm sorry, I thought you hated her, that's why I always glared and was mean to you." This statement made Fox's ears flat while Samus was laughing a little bit.

"Great, everyone was clearly alright with me while I was judging them!", he then heard somebody coming, making the others turn their heads like him. Bayonetta then walked into the room.

"Sorry dears for dropping in all of the sudden, but I had enough time before the movie tonight. So, how did it go?"

Cloud then cleared his throat,"I think it went..."

"CLOUD!", they heard from the hallway, making Cloud jump a little. They then saw a girl all dressed in black come in and look at all of them, except for Cloud, who was hiding underneath the covers.

"Where is Cloud and who are you!?", the girl asked.

"Why, I am Bayonetta, this here is Samus, and this is Fox!", Bayonetta replied. The girl then glared at Samus,"I take it you're the one that Cloud is dating?"

"Well...we kinda broke up peacefully, although I will still think if him from time to time...", Samus said, gaining a look from Fox.

The girl then looked at Samus's figure,"Well, I can see why Cloud would choose you, you probably are a good fighter anyways?", she asked as she then leaned on the bed. However, it wasn't the bed she leaned on, it was Cloud's foot, which greatly hurt him.

"YEOW!", he yelled as he tossed the covers up, regretting that he did it when he saw the girl looking directly at him.

"Well there you are!", she yelled,"And I thought you would remember stuff like that!"

"Uh...guys, this is Tifa. Tifa, these are my friends.", he said sheepishly, hoping he could escape her wrath.

"Well, I already met your other girlfriend, hopefully you guys didn't do anything close..", she said.

"Uh...is three times close?", Cloud asked, making Fox cover his mouth from stopping o burst into laughter.

"WHAT!? THREE TIMES!? UGH! At least **she** was probably your first time and no one else."

"Uh...did I ever tell you about the cross-dressing event with me?", Tifa then glared so hard that you think she could pierce diamonds with it, making Cloud look like he was at his funeral.

"Ok, we'll show her around as you asked Cloud, you have a lot of resting up to do!", Bayonetta said after gaining her breath from all of her laughter.

"Uh... yeah...see you later Tifa!", Cloud yelled before putting the covers over him again. Tifa just let out a huph before walking with the rest of them as they went to the elevators. On the way there, the Wario Bros were passing by them.

"Hey Waluigi, watch this!", Wario whispered as they passed by and he pinched Tifa's butt. The next thing he knew was that he was in a different room after a punch had sent him flying through some walls, the rest were just looking amazed at Tifa's strength.

"Well! I know who I want for the next tournament!", Bayonetta said, making the other two to laugh as they entered the elevator, leaving the doctors and nurses to help give treatment to their new patient.

(At the mansion)

Samus was walking Fox to his room, before returning to her own. Both were quiet, not sure what to say. As they were coming to the room's door, two giant hands flew by.

"GET BACK HERE CRAZY!", Master Hand shouted at his brother. This action caused Samus to fall on Fox as they both fell on his bed, both of them close together. Both then looked at their situation and blushed heavily as they got off each other.

"Uh...got to get back to my room.", Samus said embarrassingly.

"O.. okay.", Fox said as she left. He then closed the door and fell back onto his bed with a smile on his face. He could finally rest easy now.

(Samus's and Bayonetta's room)

"Why do we have to share?", Tifa asked as Samus joined her in the bed.

"Sorry, but there is no other place to sleep.", she said as Tifa began to grumble.

"Fine, just...", she didn't finish as the door was suddenly opened and a familiar pokemon came right in.

"Why is **that** let in!?", Tifa yelled while pointing at a confused Pikachu.

"It's okay, you'll like him.", Samus said while picking Pikachu up and setting him on the bed. He then moved up to Tifa and sniffed her, Tifa was ready to bash him if he made any attacks. He then crawled up to her and sat in her arms and looked into her eyes with the most adorable look ever,"Pikachu?", he asked.

"AAW! Forget what ever I said earlier, you're cute!", she said before lying down and having Pikachu lay between them. Samus just smiled before turning off the lights and thought to herself. She wasn't alone anymore.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Hallelujah! They are finally together! But this is not the end, the next chapter will deal with some 'problems' on their journey together, so stay tuned! Thanks for staying this long and I hope to see you soon! As always, please review and comment, until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	20. Chapter 20

After a peaceful night's rest, Fox woke up, a smile on his face after remembering what happened last night.

"Yep, she is actually going out with me...", he thought, making him feel like he was in heaven. The door suddenly opened and Falco came in and started unpacking, Fox then realized that he wasn't there last night and wondered where he was at. Before he even had a chance to ask, Falco gave him his answer.

"Katt's place. I took her home, but it was late and the teleporter was turned off for the night.", Fox then nodded his head.,"Gotcha."

"So how did it go with you?", Falco asked.

"Well...she and I... I guess are dating now."

"You guess?", Falco asked with an acquisitive tone.

"It only started last night, it's not like we are just going to take off from there and then.", Fox defended, making Falco shrug."Whatever...", he said. Fox then got up and was putting on his clothes for the day.

"So, what are you going to do with her today?", Falco asked.

"I dunno.", Fox replied,"To be honest, anything will be alright."

Falco then shook his head,"Not a good answer, I should know!", this caused both of them to chuckle.

"You taking it slow?", he began asking again.

"Well...yeah. I mean...she still is affected by what happened to her a while ago...", Fox said with a downed expression. Falco then looked back and saw his friend's face, something he wished he could help make happy again.

"Well... she's with you now, so no worries.", he said, trying to cheer his friend up. Pretty oblivious since this type of encouragement isn't exactly **helpful** , however, it did somewhat help Fox out.

"Eh...like she needs me, she could kill him easily!", he chucked as he thought about it.

"Are you worried she **won't** get close to you?", Falco asked.

Fox then looked down at the floor,"To be honest...yes. I want to be there with her, but I'm afraid she probably is scared to open up to me." Falco shared Fox's concern, then a thought popped into his head, a thought he just **couldn't** resist. He then smiled lewdly and looked at Fox.

"Oh, so you're afraid she won't get **close** to you?", he said, emphasizing a certain word. Fox then looked back at him.

"Yeah, we may nev...HEY!", he yelled at Falco, who was rolling on the ground, laughing as hard as he could."THAT'S NOT FUNNY FALCO!", Fox yelled. Falco then stared at him with a broad grin over his face.

"Oh? Someone seems to forget teasing me with a similar situation. Don't like it when the tables have turned on you, do you Fox?", he then rolled over again while Fox struggled trying not to laugh with him. He could barely keep it within himself.

"Fine, but no more perverted jokes!", he said as began changing again. Falco then got up, however, he wasn't quite finished yet.

"Okay, just tell me to leave when you want to show her your 'arwing'.", he said before giggling like a baby.

Fox then looked at him confused,"Huh? My arwing? Why would I tell you to go away while I...", he then blushed **heavily** after he figured out what he was saying."FALCO!", he yelled as Falco laughed like a madman all over again.

(The dining room)

Fox and Falco finally made it to breakfast, **after** Fox stopped pummelling Falco with the pillows. They were looking at the food that was given to my.

"Ew, cream of wheat?", Fox said while gagging. Falco, however, wanting something that eat, just grabbed what was there.

"I don't care, food is food."

Fox then looked at what else was there, sadly, nothing really tasty, just some fruit which he took. He decided that coffee was really the only thing that he was going to have, since fruit wasn't going to keep his stomach full very long. He then grabbed some coffee and headed towards Falco, who was eating his food very fast.

"Um... you didn't have dinner last night?", Fox asked.

Falco then nodded his head,"Yeah,we tried ordering, but when we looked at the prices, they were too expensive."

Fox then shrugged,"Eh, I would have still ordered."

"Of course you would, you don't know how to cook!", Falco said while rolling his eyes. This caused Fox to chuckle,"Well, we do have some pretty busy hours. Why spend so much time making the food when you can just get it in a couple of minutes? All it does is cost you some extra money."

"Hmm, oh! Because you will get fat from it!", Falco said sarcastically,"Besides, it opens up your tastes."

Fox then shook his head,"Weird logic there my friend." He then saw Samus come in and sit at a table all by herself.

"Hey, this is your chance to talk with her alone.", Falco whispered. Fox didn't reply, he just stared at her, he then turned to Falco with a questioning look on his face.

"What do I do?", he asked.

"Hmm...", Falco thought, he then noticed the coffee dispenser an idea came into his head."Take some coffee over to her.", he said. Fox then looked worriedly at his partner.

"You sure?"

"Positive.", he replied.

Fox then breathed in,"Well, here goes nothing." He then went over to the coffee dispenser and poured in another cup. He then walked over to Samus, still somewhat nervous about talking to her.

"Uh..hey Samus..uh..do you want some?", he asked while holding out the coffee cup.

"Oh, sure!", she said equally as nervous as she took it from his hand and began sipping from it. Fox then sat down, however, he said nothing, still too nervous. He wondered what they could talk about, without getting anywhere too deep for the other.

"So...uh.. you think I'm cute?", he asked with a sheepish smile. Samus took note and smirked a little.

"Don't push yourself.", she said, making both of them laugh quietly. She then looked at him in the eyes,"To be honest, I always liked how your fur felt, and your eyes are dashing, if that would be the correct word..."

Fox then felt happier and embarrassed at the same time, he liked what she had said, but he was embarrassed since she had teased him so much about it earlier before when they were rivals.

"So, everytime, was it a hint?", he asked.

"Well, I guess it was, just didn't think you would actually feel the same way.", Samus replied.

Fox then stared into her eyes,"I think your eyes are beautiful.", he said, making her blush.

"Thank you.", she said as they both continued looking at each other, both unsure of what to say next. Then Tifa came out of nowhere with Pikachu.

"Alright, good morning! Let me eat some breakfast, then you can show me around this place!", she said, breaking both away from staring at each other.

"Um.. okay.", Samus said as Tifa went to go get some food with Pikachu, who was hanging onto her like he usually does with Samus. Samus then turned her attention back to Fox and moved a little bit towards him, making him even more nervous."I... I probably won't be seeing you later today, I probably will have to take her around the **entire** mansion!", she laughed. She then looked at him and put her arm next to his, however, for whatever reason, he was sweating.

"Um...Samus?", He asked.

"Yes?"

"Uh... could you please not touch me? I...uh...may... feel..uh...", he stammered. Samus then looked at him confused.

"What?", she asked.

"I...uh...may feel...uh.. excited.", he said embarrassingly with that last word. Samus then widened her eyes at this.

"Oh, sorry!", she said as she moved her hand away,"I shouldn't have done that!"

"No! It will be okay later!", Fox said,"It's just, um, weird now. Maybe when I'm not so worked up from now."

Tifa then returned with some cream of wheat while Pikachu had an apple with him."Great, cream of wheat, my **favorite** meal!", she said sarcastically."Honestly, is there any good cooks around here?"

"Yeah,", Samus replied,"sometimes I wished there was something I could eat without being disgusted most of the time. Thankfully, the Mario Bros help a lot with the cooking." Fox's ears then shot up to this, he now knew what he wanted to do next. He knew a way he could definitely make her more calm with him. However, he began daydreaming and time went by fast.

"Sorry we have to go so soon, but I will see you later at some time.", Samus said, pulling Fox out of his fantasy and making him aware that they were finished eating.

"Um... okay. See you later.", he said before walking away. _"Alright, get the bros to teach you how to cook!"_ , he thought to himself as he went to find them.

(The kitchen)

The two bros were running back and forth in the kitchen, trying to get all of the food ready for lunch.

"Hurry! A hungry smasher is a scary smasher!", Mario said as he began twirling the dough that he was going to make pizza with.

"I'm hurrying Mario!", Luigi shouted,"But chopping the onions will make you slow-a down a bit!"

Mario then decided to do two tasks at once as he walked to the refrigerator, trying to get the butter, all while trying to twirl the dough.

"Here it i... YIKES!", he yelled as he fell the dough starting to droop on his hands as he knocked some of the food out of the refrigerator.

"Are you alright Mario?", Luigi asked.

"Never-a bett...AHH!", he yelled as he accidentally stepped on the butter, making him slide and fall down, as well as the dough went flying from his hands. Fox then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! I ne...", he then looked up and saw the dough falling towards him. He then had a face of despair,"Why me?", he asked as the dough hit and covered his whole face. Luigi then helped Mario up as they both ran over to help get rid of the dough from Fox's face.

"Hold-a still, and there!", Mario said triumphantly as they took all the dough off of Fox's face."Ew, probably nobody would want-a fur in their pizza. Anyways, what can we-a do for you?"

"Teach me how to cook."

"WHAT!?", both asked confused.

"Yes,", Fox said with a firm face,"teach me how to cook, within two days no less."

"But-a Fox!", Mario shouted,"cooking takes-a time, we could only show you so-a much within two days!"

"Besides,", Luigi joined in,"we aren't-a professional cooks, we only make what-a we were taught by our mama mia!"

Fox then began to get a little frustrated,"Listen guys! I want to know how to cook, so teach me that I can serve breakfast after tomorrow, don't you guys want another hand to help you out?"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, wanting someone to help them, but also wanting someone who could serve food that would please the other smashers. They both looked back at Fox, who was just standing there.

"Well?", he asked.

Both then looked at each other and sighed,"Okay...", they both said.

"Great!", Fox said as he hugged all of them together, making the bros surprised at this action."Let's get busy!", Fox said while rubbing his hands together, walking to find some utensils. Luigi then leaned in close to Mario,"You think he knows what he is-a doing?", he whispered.

"Hey! What is this used for?", Fox asked from all the way from the other side, holding a spatula in his hand.

Mario and Luigi then both facepalmed themselves,"No.", Mario replied.

The next couple of hours could be described as fighting against Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Bayonetta, and Megaman in a smash battle, **with all of them against you.** There were times where the bros felt like ripping their hair out because of Fox's ignorance to both the tools and common sense of cooking.

"No Fox!", Mario yelled before pulling away a can from his hand,"We don't use **that** much sauce in our spaghetti! If there was more sauce, you would ruin the chance for the noodles to mix with it!"

"But it looks like it could need more.", Fox complained, earning Mario a facepalm.

(Later)

"Why did-a you leave the food just cooking here on a **high** temperature?", Luigi asked, trying not to rip Fox's face from his head. Fox had left some food unattended on the stove top while he was getting something else, this caused whatever it was to boil over, making Luigi frustrated.

"Well, I thought it could use more ingredients.", Fox said.

"Like what?", Luigi asked unimpressed.

"Like these!", Fox said before picking them up,"You definitely need texan barbeque sauce! Oh, also some sugar! Let's not forget about the habanero!

"Fox!", Luigi shouted,"We are making ravioli!"

"Yeah, so?", Fox asked, making Luigi begin to grit his teeth.

(STILL later)

"Well, what-a are you waiting for? Beat the eggs!", Mario said.

Fox then began to look at his tools,"With this?", he asked while holding up a whisk.

"YES! Why are-a you asking!?", Mario yelled.

"Uh... how do you beat eggs?", Fox asked. The bros then began to slam their heads onto the countertop.

(The next day)

The lessons weren't as bad as before, and what I mean by that is that it was worse!

"Fox!", Mario yelled,"What are you going!?"

"I'm flattening the meat.", he said while he was rolling a roller over some raw burger. Mario then went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda, trying not to lose his temper. Alcohol was not allowed in the kitchen, this was the next best thing. While this was good idea, it still wouldn't help them.

(A couple hours later)

"You know how long these-a take to bake, right?", Luigi asked sarcastically as he stood next to some burnt cookies that were meant for dinner.

"Yeah, it should take about two hours, right? I mean, it always feels like that whenever they are being baked.", Fox said, making Luigi **also** go to the refrigerator, looking for a soda.

(STILL later)

"You're hopeless.", Mario said as both he and Luigi were looking like they were tired from a long day.

"Come on! I'm not **that** bad!", he said as he began putting flour over all the meat that he had flattened **and then** he put that meat into a boiler."I can't wait to see what it taste like!", he said enthusiastically.

"What time is it?", Mario asked Luigi. Luigi then looked at the clock, widened both of his eyes, and fell down to the floor crying. Mario was confused at first **until** he looked up at the clock, he then stared wide-eyed at the clock."No...", was all he could mutter.

The clock read 10:00 A.M.

(The next day)

Mario and Luigi were not looking forward to this, in fact, they were preparing their wills since they knew this may stop them from cooking ever again. Soon, all of the other smashers came in and were ready to receive their food.

"Well,", Sonic asked impatiently,"where is it?"

"Um...", Luigi stammered,"Fox should-a be bringing it out in-a minute."

This shocked everyone that was there."Really, Fox is cooking?", Falco asked. Then on que, Fox came out with all of the food on a cart and placed it on the tables that they received it from. He then turned around towards them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Eat!", he said.

The smashers then got their food and went down to their tables to eat. Fox decided to join Samus as the bros were at a table nearby. Both of them winced, knowing what was going to happen.

"WHAT IS THIS!?", Ganondorf exclaimed in a irritated manner.

"DID YOU HELP HIM AT LEAST!?", Ike yelled while spitting out his food. Yep, everyone was clearly not enjoying the substance. Practically everyone got up and left, leaving only a couple of others in there. Samus, however, finished her meal, then turned towards Fox.

Fox had an uncertain look on his face,"Yes?", he asked.

Samus then sighed,"You did this to impress me, didn't you?", she asked.

Fox then dropped his ears in embarrassment,"Yes..."

"Well,", Samus continued,"it wasn't the best thing I have ever had, but it also wasn't the worst either. Probably some more practice can help."

Fox then looked at the floor,"Yeah, maybe not. I'm not going to cook if it comes to date nights, I just can't."

"It's okay, Peach and Zelda are going to teach me, and I can help you.", she said as she got closer to him. She then put her hand on his face.

"Thanks for trying anyways.", she said before she kissed him on the cheek, leaving him stunned as she went to get ready for the day.

"I'll see you later?", she asked.

Fox looked like he could melt at that point, but in a good way."Yes...", he said dreamily, causing her to laugh a little before going away. He still just stood there and looked where she was at while the bros were staring at **him**.

"Why don't we get-a that!?", Luigi said, sadness in his voice.

Mario only shook his head and began to whine,"I don't know... I don't know..."

 _(Author's note)_

 _I kinda of wanted a humorous chapter if you would, I certainly laughed while making this. However, if this is not your cup of tea, please comment and please tell me how I could improve for you. I will be focusing a bit more on humor, but that doesn't mean I won't make a serious chapter with hopefully some good character development and some genuine romance. Don't worry, Tifa is not going to be like this the entire time, I just need to think of something soon. Well, that's all I have, please comment and review and wait for the next chapter. Until next time, cherrio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a couple of days since the cooking incident, and Fox was lucky that the Mario Bros were still able to cook still after they had made a fantastic breakfast the next morning to make up for the disaster. Fox was just sitting around until Samus had asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with her. Of course, how could he deny it? He was then coming up to her room, thinking how he could swoon her.

 _"Hmm... maybe I should have the popcorn next to me so that she **has** to reach near me? Or maybe we should share the same drink?_", he thought to himself as he approached her room. He then knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's me.", he said as the door then opened and Samus let him in.

"Hey, Bayonetta has gone back to Sega for her new game and I had to clean up the place. She will be in and out of the mansion for a couple of months.", she explained. Fox then plopped down on the couch.

"This place is more clean than **any** place in the mansion. I don't think you have to make it spotless!", he joked, making her laugh a little. They then heard a knock from the door.

"Who's that?", Fox asked as Samus opened the door. She smiled as she opened it more and Pikachu came right in and jumped onto the couch.

"Sorry, but I usually invite Pikachu whenever we do these type of nights. I don't know how I could say no to him or not invite him at all, I never want to see him with tears and sadness! You don't mind, do you!?" she asked worriedly.

Fox just shook his head,"Naw! He is kind of cute, I don't think he will be a pest!", Samus then just sighed and smiled.

"Thank you! I still need to get some snacks from over at our cabinet, can you wait a minute?", she asked.

"Sure.", Fox replied as she went over to get them their snacks. Fox and Pikachu then stared at each other.

"Hey there!", Fox said as he put his arm out,"Looks like we are going to have a great time to...OW!", he yelled as Pikachu bit him on the fingers.

"What's going on?", Samus asked as she heard Fox yell.

"He bit me!", Fox said as he was holding onto his hand."Probably thought I was giving him a treat, do you have any thing that he likes?", he asked as Samus went back to the snacks. She then brought him a cherry,"He really likes these.", she said as she gave him one. She then went back and Fox was holding out his hand with the cherry.

"Here you go.", he said as he gave it to him. However, Pikachu spit the cherry from his mouth and then glared at Fox, who was confused at the moment.

"That's weird..", he said as Samus came back with some snacks and sat next to him. Pikachu then crawled over to her and laid down in her lap.

"Are we ready?", she asked, only getting a nod from Fox,"Okay then...", she said as she began the movie. It was an action movie and they were enjoying it for the most part. Fox then decided to wrap his arm around Samus as he was reaching out, however, he was still nervous about doing it.

 _"Come on Fox, you can do it! She is finally going out with you and now you can spend time with her! Find the courage and..._ OW!", he yelled as he was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a little zap to his hand. Samus then looked concerned at him.

"What's the matter?", she asked.

"Nothing, just a little static electricity.", he said while rubbing his hand. He then looked at Pikachu, who was glaring at him, Fox knew where that 'static electricity' had came from. He then glared back at the pokemon,"It's nothing at all..."

The next couple of nights had also been awful. Fox would try to get close to Samus, but Pikachu would make him retreat back by some form of pain. Fox tried a couple of ways to separate the two from the other, first, he had locked the door after he came into the room, but Samus unlocked it after hearing Pikachu knock, thinking that she had accidentally locked it when Fox came in. Fox then made Pikachu drain all of his electricity from his body, however, Pikachu still used his tail to smack Fox's hand whenever it got too close for his liking. That was when Fox had decided to use his trump card that he had never thought of playing with before.

 _"Alright Pikachu, you have forced my hand!",_ he thought to himself as he came up to her room and knocked on the door.

"It's me.", he said as she opened up and he came in.

"Okay, we just need Pikachu and then we can get started.", she said. Fox was all ready to see Pikachu's face when he revealed his plan to get close to her. They then heard a knock from the door, Samus opened it and picked up Pikachu into her arms.

"Alright, let's get started and..."

"Samus,", Fox spoke up,"how about tonight you sit in my lap?", he asked.

Both Samus and Pikachu stared at Fox, however, Pikachu was of anger. Samus blushed a little when he had said this,"Well... I don't know..."

"Oh come on! What is the worst that could happen?", he asked pushingly, he really wanted Samus near him tonight and wanted to show that pokemon who was in charge.

"Well, it's just... it's..."

"Yeah?", Fox asked, eager to hear what she had to say.

"It's just that...you will get a boner.", she finally let out.

Fox then began to laugh out loud,"What!? No I won't, come on! Ah-ha-ha!", he continued laughing. However, he knew she was right. He was afraid that getting close would cause his body to be active.

"Well... okay...", Samus said finally agreeing. Pikachu had a face of one that was of someone deciding to replace him. Fox then sat down on the couch and helped Samus onto him as they began the movie. All was going well as they went on.

 _"Alright, ten minutes in and so far so good.",_ he thought to himself as they watched. However, he then felt his body tightening and the blood moving to a certain place. He then began to get up and stand.

"Oh man! Sorry, I felt a cramp coming on and I definitely did not want to feel it!", he said trying to convince her.

"Well, that's...oh, I forgot to get the drinks!", Samus said as she picked Pikachu up and put him in Fox's arms as she went back to the cabinet. Fox and Pikachu then glared at each other while growling.

"I have had enough of you right about now!", Fox growled at him while Pikachu was letting some sparks out of his cheeks. They then heard Samus coming back and tried to play innocent by pretending to like each other.

"Sorry, I have to go get some from the machine. How are you guys doing?", she asked.

"Never better!", Fox said through a fake smile.

"Pikachu!", the pokemon said while using his paws to grab onto Fox's face and twist his cheeks, making Fox slightly whimper.

"Ok, be back in a couple of minutes.", Samus said as she left. Once she was gone, Fox then threw Pikachu down to the floor.

"That's it!", he yelled as he kicked him onto his back. He then pounced on him and began pummelling him in the face.

"You like that!? How about THIS!?", he growled as he continued punching Pikachu in the face. Pikachu then kicked Fox in the face and knocked him off of him and then he began to let electricity flow in his body.

"Pika-CHU!", he yelled before zapping Fox with a blast of electricity. After Fox was hit from the blast and was recovering from the volts, Pikachu then pounced on him and bit him on his neck, not causing any bleeding but enough to hurt. Fox then threw Pikachu off from him and jumped on him as they began to roll over each other on the floor.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RODENT! I'M GOING..."

"PIKA PI..."

"What is going on here!?", they then heard as they looked up and saw Samus in the door way, returning from the machine. They both then stood up and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Nothing!", Fox said whilst trying to maintain his smile.

"Pikachu!", the pokemon agreed with him.

"Both of you are lying.", Samus said,"Both of you are bleeding from the mouth and I can smell the smoke coming off of Fox." Both then put their hands up to their mouths and saw that they were indeed bleeding, Fox then smelled the smoke that was coming off from him from the electrical attack.

"Why are you two fighting?", Samus asked them.

"It's his fault!", Fox suddenly bursted out,"He has been hurting me whenever I try to get close to you by zapping me, whacking me with his tail, or biting me!"

"Pikachu, is this true?", Samus asked the pokemon.

Pikachu then looked away, not wanting to look her into the eyes because he was afraid she would be mad at him and would never see him again.

"Pikachu...", she said before picking him up and making him look at her, tears coming out of his eyes."Pikachu...did you think I wouldn't be paying any attention to you anymore?" Pikachu then nodded his head before letting out all of his tears and burying his head into her shoulder, crying very hard.

"Pikachu...", she said before pulling him out and looking at him,"Pikachu... I would never replace you! I know I may not see you as much since I am now dating, I know that since I spent a good amount of time with Cloud instead of you, but I would never neglect you nor forget you. I will try to make time for you, but please don't be a pest to someone else because of it, especially Fox."

Pikachu then tried to clean his tears and sniffed before smiling at her,"Pikachu..."

"That's right, I forgive you.", she said before kissing him on top of his head. She then hears whimpering and saw Fox look at her.

"How come you give him a kiss, but not me who has been trying to get close to you?", he faked whine.

"Good grief...", she said before rolling her eyes and going up towards Fox. She then kissed him on top of his head,"Better?", she asked.

Fox then breathed in and looked into the air,"Better.", he said, making her laugh.

"Alright, let's make up and just get started.", she said. She then made both look at each other.

Fox then sighed,"Fine, I'm sorry Pikachu..."

"Pikachu...", he replied, sounding like he was not interested in the first place.

"Okay...now shake hands.", Samus said. Both were reluctant to do it, but eventually they did, wanting to be on Samus's good side. They then settled down and watched the movie. At about halfway through, Pikachu had fallen asleep and was slightly snoring. This caught Samus's attention.

"Aw! He's so cute when he does this!", she said while Fox was just looking and not caring.

"Come on! It's not **that** cute!", he said as went back to the movie. Then, a thought popped up into his head,"Wouldn't you think **my** snoring would be cuter?", he asked with a smirk.

Samus then blushed at this,"Well...um..", she stammered as Fox continued smiling at her."Um... I think you're thinking too far ahead!", she said, making Fox frown.

"What? But don't you want me to complement on how good your body is?", he asked as he smiled at her lewdly. Samus then blushed, but was determined not to be out joked.

"Well, not until I complement a certain something on you. After all, it is like a human's, just covered in fur.", she snickered as he then began to blush. However, he **also** was determined not to be out joked.

He then snickered,"It sounds like you have had experience with it to...", he then stopped when he saw her mood drop. He should have remembered what had happened a while back.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...", he stammered, not wanting to let _that_ get back into her head.

"No, it was me! I shouldn't have joked about it!", Samus said, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. Fox then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him,"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you.", he whispered, making her feel better.

"Thank you.", she said before hugging him back,"I'll try to open up more with you, but it may take a while before we get **real** close."

"It's fine, just take your time, I'll wait.", Fox said while smiling at her. Samus then drew closer and kissed him on the cheek, making him melt again and making her laugh.

"How are we supposed to get closer if you melt every time?", she asked.

He then looked at her,"Well, there is time to come with it.", he said, making her laugh again before finally resting on him and finishing the movie.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Don't you just hate it when a chapter is **supposed** to come out a day or a couple hours earlier? I sure do! Well, I didn't write it yesterday, just today, however, when I was near completion, my computer messed up and I had to write it all over again. Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! Let's hope this year goes by well! Back to the story, I will focus on other problems for them after the next chapter, so it won't be just comedy, so don't worry. As always, please review and comment on the story and what would you like to see some improvements on, it only gets better for you if you tell me. Until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	22. Chapter 22

After the incident with Pikachu, Fox was hoping everything would be just fine. But as usual, nothing in the smash world can go just fine. It came up the day where he and Falco had to fight against Samus in her power suit and Megaman. However, Fox and Samus deliberately avoided fighting each other and went for the other's partner. They didn't mind that they were against the other, it was quite common that you had to fight someone you liked. Samus and Falco were fighting each other, however, they weren't going all out and were instead just shooting at each other. Fox was going up against Megaman and tried to talk to him peacefully.

"Hey Rock!", Fox shouted," I really don't want to fight Samus!"

Megaman then looked at him puzzled,"Why?"

"Well you see,", Fox explained,"we are dating and wouldn't want to hurt her, especially after all sh...OOF!", he was soon punched in the stomach by the blue bomber. Megaman then glared at him.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR HER!", he yelled as he smacked him across the face, kneed him in the side, and kicked him down onto the ground. He then charged up his mega-buster and pointed it at Fox, who was crawling away, scared and confused as to what he did.

"TAKE THIS!", he yelled as he shot him out of the blast zone. Samus and Falco then stopped their fighting.

"You hear something?", Falco asked, Samus then nodded her head.

"Yeah, is one of our partners being aggressive? I really hope Fox isn't beating Rock for being my partner..", Samus said.

Falco then looked at her,"Hey, I know he might be jealous, but he...GAAH!", he yelled as Megaman punched him in the gut. Megaman then finished him off with his mega-upper, sending him into a star-ko.

"Game! The winners are... Megaman and Samus!", Master Hand shouted over the intercom. Both teams then rematerialized back into the room; Megaman, however, was holding onto Samus as they stepped away from the teleporter.

"Hey Megaman, what's wrong?", Fox asked as he came up to him.

"DON'T GET NEAR US!", Megaman yelled, making Fox rear back and Samus look on in horror to see him like this.

"Rock! Stop this now! Why are you doing this!? What did Fox ever do to you!?", she demanded. Megaman then looked up at her with compassionate eyes.

"I don't want him harming you.", he said,"He lied about you guys dating and I wanted to stop him before he said something that would hurt."

Samus then knelt down to his level,"Rock, it's true. Him and I are dating, it just happened and is relatively new."

Megaman's face then changed, it turned from one of heroic stature to one of betrayal. Tears then started forming in the robot's eyes.

"But...but... why?", he asked, his voice cracking up.

"Well,", Samus started,"he had been nervous about asking me out and tried impressing me instead. When I told him that I didn't care about that stuff, he changed and...", Megaman then let go of her and looked away, closing his eyes, however, the tears still came out.

Samus then tried to get closer to him,"Rock, wha.."

"DON'T YOU SEE!?", he suddenly bursted out,"I...I LOVE YOU SAMUS!" He then couldn't take it anymore and ran off, leaving poor Samus shocked for words and the two pilots also shocked.

"Whoa, he was in love her?", Falco asked. Fox then shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know? He never gave any hints or such!", he defended.

"Well, you better check up on her, she's not handling it well.", Falco said while pointing towards Samus. Fox then immediately rushed over to her.

"Samus, are you alright?", he asked.

Samus just let a single tear out,"So that's why..."

"Huh?", Fox asked confusedly.

Samus then looked at him,"Rock always did have a certain look he would give me, he always wanted to be with me, he always tried to make me laugh, he always blushed when I talked to him... that's why he became my partner, to be close to me. And I didn't notice, the poor boy. Dr. Light gave him emotions, but he also gave him the heartbreak that comes with it...", she said as she looked down. Fox then helped her up.

"Uh... maybe we can talk to him later. We should probably get something to eat, find something else to think about.", he said. Samus then nodded her head.

"Yes... I have to think about what I have to explain to him.", she said as they went to the dining room.

(The dining room)

Everyone else was there, except for Megaman. They saw what they were having, and the two pilots were excited.

"FINALLY! Some lasagna!", Falco exclaimed as he put some on his plate.

"Yeah! Some **real** food!", Fox joined in.

Samus just shook her head again,"You guys are idiots...", she smirked as both were hovering over their food.

"No one is going to take my food away from me!", Falco said as he put his stuff down at their table.

"Boys...", Samus said as she began to get her things. However, someone came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello Samus...", he said.

Samus then tightened her fists,"Wolf...", was all she muttered. Wolf then came around her and was running his arm up and down her body.

"Well, I have been lonely lately, and I heard you and that bothersome SOLDIER aren't together anymore. Besides, you really need somebody to be able to do something, right?", he asked, trying his best to get inside of her head.

"Listen Wolf, I would go now if I were you.", she said before Wolf put his hand on her face.

"Come now, you truly want this, **don't you**?", he smirked evilly.

"Master Hand would get rid of you, why are you trying this?", she asked.

Wolf then smiled at her,"Master Hand is out right now, all the time we need..", he pushed forward.

Falco then looked at Fox, who was putting his stuff down."Hey! Wolf is actually **touching** her right now!", he said to him. Fox's ears then shot up and he turned around, he then began to growl.

"That's it!", he said before he began walking over towards them. Samus was keeping her cool as Wolf was pressing himself upon her, finally, Fox showed up.

"Wolf, get off my girl.", he said.

"No can do, she really wants me!", Wolf said, not hearing what Fox said.

"Wolf, get off my girl.", he spoke up, a little irritated.

Wolf then heard it this time and looked back at him,"What did you say?"

"Get off **my** girl!", he yelled before he pushed him back onto the villain's table. Fox then grabbed Samus's hands.

"Are you okay?", he asked compassionately.

"Yeah, he wasn't getting anywhere with me.", she said, making both quietly laugh.

"What is this!?", Wolf asked, obviously shocked from this.

"Sorry Wolf, but she's with someone better than you, me!", Fox said as he took her back to their table. Most of the smashers began speculating what was going on between them, however, the villains began talking about this.

"Master Hand gone **and** she's dating **him**!? Too easy right now!", Mewtwo said.

"Ha-ha! This will be fun!", Wario joined in as some of them began to plan. However, two people were beginning to read their thoughts and began talking to each other through their minds.

 _"Uh oh! This isn't good!"_

 _"What do we do?"_

 _"I hate to say it, but it looks like it's up to us!"_

 _(_ After lunch)

Fox, Falco, and Samus walked out of the dining room and were heading their separate ways. Falco had to go see Katt and would be back in a little bit.

"See you later Falco!", Fox said while waving his hand. Falco waved back and went to the transportation system. Fox and Samus then walked away, wondering what to do the rest of the day.

"So..um... what do you want to do?", Fox asked.

"Hmm... maybe we should... WATCH OUT!", she yelled, but it was too late. Fox was then tackled by something **very** heavy and was struggling, all the while he held laughing.

"Well, it looks like you're in a terrible predicament!", he then recognized that voice.

"MEWTWO!", he yelled.

"The one and only.", Mewtwo said while mockingly bowing. "The one holding you right now is Wario."

Fox then smelled the food coming from Wario's breath, he then felt like he was going to throw up. Samus then glared at Mewtwo.

"Why are you doing this!?", she yelled. Mewtwo then walked up to her.

"Well, let's see... Master Hand is gone, that pest Cloud is in a hospital, and now you're dating this weakling! I think I know why I'm doing this.", he said. Samus then pointed her paralyzer at him (she had taken her power suit off before lunch).

"Let go of him or I'll..."

"Or what?", Mewtwo smirked," **He** is in my power! If you go along without hesitation, I promise you he won't get hurt..", he said as he winked towards Wario, who tightened his grip on Fox, who began whimpering. Samus then put her paralyzer down,"What do you want?", she asked.

"Don't Samus! He's going to...GUGH!", he whimpered as Wario tightened again.

Mewtwo then got closer to her,"I was thinking, I need someone special to have fun with. You're that person Samus.", he said before rubbing his hand all over her face and cupping her cheeks."Your body is the most exotic one in this tournament and needs one as powerful as mine to be with."

"Then why have him?", Samus asked, motioning towards Wario

Mewtwo then scoffed,"BAH! Wario here wants some fun too, but that's besides the point! What do you say Samus? Do this one thing with me, and I won't hurt him, I'll even erase your memories! Will you?"

Samus then looked at Fox, she didn't want to see him in anymore pain,"Fine.", she said.

"Samus, no!", Fox shouted before Wario covered his mouth. Mewtwo then smirked at her.

"That's a good girl, now come along!", he said before wrapping his arms around her and began leading them towards their room as Wario made Fox get up on his feet and made him go along.

"We're going to make-a you watch this!", he laughed evilly as Fox whined. Suddenly, when they turned the corner, they saw two people who they never thought they would see challenge them in all of their lives. It was Ness and Lucas!

"Out of the way children!", Mewtwo commanded them. However, Ness and Lucas stepped forward.

"No way! You're going to stop right here, right now!", Ness retorted. This made Mewtwo furious.

"Why you bothersome pest..",. he growled. Suddenly, he was floating in the air,"WHAT THE... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?"

"Master Hand may be gone, but we're still here!", Ness shouted as he began throwing Mewtwo across the wall, bumping him into every corner. Lucas then smiled mischievously at a **very** scared Wario.

"Your turn!", he said as he picked him up telekinetically and flung across the hallway, making him scream like a little girl. The two eventually collided head-on with each other and were knocked unconscious. Fox and Samus then ran up to the two boys and hugged them.

"THANK YOU!", Fox said,"Why aren't you always in our team fights though.", he asked.

Ness then looked at the floor,"We don't like fighting and just want to be kids. We have had enough experience and we don't want to go through it again, we just want to play with our friends!"

Fox then smiled at them,"I'm sorry, I won't force you guys anymore. Let's all... WATCH OUT!", he yelled as Mewtwo got back up and jumped at them. However, he was knocked back down from a energy blast, they all looked back and saw Megaman with his mega-buster out.

"Go Mewtwo.", he said coldly to the pokemon. Mewtwo eventually picked himself and Wario up and left them, leaving all of them alone now. Megaman then turned his head towards the others.

"Are you going to tell Master Hand?", he asked.

Samus then smirked,"I don't think I have to tell **right** now. Besides, Bowser is always kidnapping Peach here, he would just keep him in somehow, probably due to some protesters saying he is 'prohibiting Mewtwo's rights' or something like that." They then all laughed at Samus's joke. Samus then looked at Megaman.

"I'm sorry Rock, but I didn't know you felt that way about me. I may not love you the same way, but I **can** love you in another way."

Megaman then looked confused at this,"How?", he eagerly asked.

"Well, I could love you like a mother or a big sister, love isn't just restricted by what me and Fox have. I know it may take some time, but will you be willing to try it?"

Megaman then looked like he was brightening up a bit,"Yeah, I can see if this works!"

"Thank you!", Samus said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Rock!", Lucas shouted,"Want to hang out with us? We are going to play hide and seek!"

"Sure!", Megaman shouted before all three boys began running off, leaving Fox and Samus alone.

Samus then sighed,"Children...", she said happily. Fox, however, looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry... I... I... failed to protect you...", he said.

Samus then looked at him, then hugged him tightly."It's okay, I'm not dating you because you are the strongest or the most part, I'm dating you because you care. I know you tried, and that's all that matters." She then looked at Fox, who looked like he recovered a little bit.

"Better?", she asked.

"I don't know...", he said, looking still a little bit down. Samus then crawled over to him and kissed him on the lips, making him began to blush.

"How about now?"

She then laughed as he began to melt again,"Yes...", he slurred.

"Okay, let's go seen Cloud.", she said as she helped him up and walked with him next to her.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Villains never learn, do they? Sorry if this seems rushed, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter. The next one will deal with something better than the others, don't worry! As always, please leave a comment and tell me what you would like to be made better. Happy New Year and cherrio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	23. Chapter 23

After a couple of days had passed, Cloud was finally out of the hospital; however, he still had to wait a couple of more days before he could fight again. All the while, Master Hand was in a good mood, and the smashers wanted to take advantage of that. They had all voted on Mario to go ask him, since he had enough experience doing it before. Mario made his way up to Master Hand's office door, trying his best not to be obvious, he then knocked on the door.

"Enter.", he heard from the other side, Mario then opened the door and went in. Mario then stepped in front of Master Hand's desk and took his cap off, as a sign of respect for the giant hand.

"What is it Mario?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, you see... everything is going okay and I was just-a wondering if we could take a day off and relax, not having to..."

"MARIO!", Master Hand shouted, making Mario jump."Mario, you know that I have a lot of paperwork and scheduling to do! I can't just give you time off every now and then!"

"I can-a help with the paperwork! Please Master Hand, please?", Mario pressed.

Master Hand then thought about it, he did have a **lot** of paperwork that he didn't want to do and he really wanted to relax as well. He then sighed. He did want Mario's help, but he didn't think Mario knew what he was getting himself into.

"Mario, I don't think you understand how this works. Every time we take off, I am always greeted with a lot of paperwork to do!"

"That's why I offered to help-a you! I can help! Please Master Hand?", Mario said. Master Hand thought about it again and sighed.

"Please get everyone together into the living room...", he said. Mario then took off, happily cheering to himself as Master Hand **still** heard this and sighed.

(The living room)

Mario had told everyone and they all gathered into the living room and waited for Master Hand to arrive. During this, they talked amongst themselves about what they wanted to do.

"We should go to the amusement park!", Ness shouted as his friends were agreeing with him.

"No! We should have a kart race!", Wario exclaimed. However, everyone gave him a look of disapproval, probably because they knew he would cheat.

"Is the beach not an option anymore?", Peach asked. Everybody then began talking with each other about this, obviously not minding if that's what they were going to do.

"I don't think we can just ignore it.", Zelda said.

"I wouldn't mind.", Lucas said with his friends also agreeing.

"Think of the babes man!", Everyone then turned their heads around and looked at Snake, who was daydreaming about it.

"Pervert..", Sonic said, making him laugh about it. Snake then heard that and was pulled out of his trance.

"WHO SAID THAT!?", he yelled. Everyone then pointed towards Sonic, who was too busy laughing that he didn't notice Snake standing over him. Sonic continued laughing until he opened his eyes and saw Snake smiling at him, a few inches away from his face.

"Hello there...", Snake said before he tackled Sonic and started putting in headlocks and body positions that the body shouldn't be in.

"So what do you want to do Mario?", Palutena asked, trying to divert her attention from Snake and the hedgehog.

"I wouldn't mind-a going back to the beach, but we have to see what Master Hand has to say...oh look! Here he comes!" Mario alerted the others. Master Hand then floated in and went up to the center stage where their giant tv is as everyone took their seats. Well, everyone except for Snake and Sonic, who was still getting put in different body positions.

"Hello everyone, has everybody agreed on where they would like to go?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, we were wondering if-a the beach was still an option.", Mario explained.

"That's not a bad idea. I like the beach and wouldn't mind going back to it.", Master Hand said."Does any one else..."

"GAAHH!"

That's when Master Hand **finally** noticed the struggle that was going on the floor between Snake and Sonic.

"Snake! Release him! As much as **I** would **love** to do that to him sometimes, he is still protected by Sega and he has his rights!"

Snake then let go of Sonic, who looked like he couldn't return to his original form due to all of the positions that he was placed in.

"Worth it!", Snake snickered, Sonic then shook his fist at him since that was the **only** thing he could do in that position.

"Now, has everyone agreed?", Master Hand asked. He received no other opposition, probably because everyone was paying attention to Sonic in the form that he was in.

"Alright! The beach it is! Mario, you are..."

"WAIT!", Mario shouted.

"What is it now Mario?", Master Hand sighed sadly.

"Do we want to-a go to the same beach or another one?", Mario asked. This got everyone to think about it, including Master Hand.

"Well, does anyone have any other ideas?", Master Hand asked.

"What about Corneria?", Fox asked.

"What do you have their?", Mario asked.

"Well...uh we have jet-skiis, barbeque stands, crab, surf boards, scuba diving..."

"We are going there!", Master Hand said."I think it's good to try a different place every once in a while and it sounds fun, what do you think Mario."

"I like it! It haves so much more stuff for us to do, they have places to cook and eat at, and they have scuba gear so the kids can go do something this time!", he said while smiling at the children smashers who were rooting him on.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow we leave for Corneria! Next time will be the new amusement park that was just built up!",Master Hand said as the children smashers cheered him on."Mario, you are in charge!", and with that, he began floating away. _"Now I can go watch some Man vs Food!"_ , he thought to himself as he left. Mario then smiled at the others.

"Well, get-a ready everyone! Me and Luigi will be preparing for the food tomorrow, everyone else get-a your clothes ready for tomorrow!", and with that, everyone went to go get prepared.

"Alright! Sunken treasure!", Toon Link shouted as he ran off with his friends running with him.

"I think I am going to have a tan to brighten up this skin, what do you think Pit?", Palutena asked her servant.

"Um...okay", he replied while blushing. This was a common response for whenever Palutena had asked or teased him about it.

"Home sweet home!", Falco said while he high-fived Fox,"Can't wait until we get there!"

"Yeah! It will be nice to see home again!", Fox said."I wonder what has happened while we have been here."

"I don't care,", Falco replied," all I know is that when this tournament is over I'm going back and helping Katt and our baby through this!"

Fox then laughed,"Well you're in for it!" Fox then finished his laughing and thought about something,"I wonder if Samus will like Corneria..."

"Why do you ask?", Falco asked.

"Well, after the tournament, I was going to see if she and I wanted to settle down there. I don't want to be separated by galaxies of space!"

Falco then began to laugh,"What? You're already thinking about living with her? That's some thinking for the road ahead!"

Fox then began to laugh as well,"I'm sorry, but isn't that what **you're** doing? What's the difference between them?"

Falco then chuckled,"There isn't." They both then began to laugh at that joke. Soon they were able to catch their breath and went back to going to their room, however, not before they heard someone rejoice.

"I can't wait to try the liquors over there!"

"CRAZY!", they heard Master Hand shout, making everyone in the mansion break out into laughter. They then went back to getting ready for the next day.

(The next day)

"UP AND AT EM LOSERS! TIME TO GO!", Crazy Hand shouted, making everyone groan as opposed to the previous night while Master Hand was chuckling to himself. At least he found something **useful** for Crazy Hand to do. Everyone then arrived at the front of the mansion. Everyone was wearing the same thing as last time except for Captain Falcon and those who didn't have to wear anything. Captain Falcon this time wore a regular swimsuit and his helmet, probably so that people could recognize him. Ryu this time looked more relaxed, he was still wearing his head band. Wario, however, was still wearing the speedo, the fat drooping down as it did before, making everyone gag, including Master Hand.

"Wario! Don't you have anything else to wear!?", Master Hand asked, hoping he did.

"BAH! This is my favorite! Nobody is making me get out!", Wario said, making everyone look sick. Master Hand just groaned.

"Well anyways, everyone on to the bus!" Master Hand shouted. Everyone then got onto the bus as the bus pulled off and went into the smash train.

"Next stop, Corneria!", Master Hand shouted as they began to travel. Everyone else then decided to talk with each other.

"So, Katt knows you're coming right?", Fox asked.

"Yep.", Falco said as he leaned his head back against it's rest,"She sounds pretty excited to see me in my attire."

Fox then chuckled and shook his head,"You two are weird...", he said as they continued on their trip.

(At Corneria)

"We're here!", Master Hand shouted as they pulled into Corneria. The train then stopped at the station and the bus got off of the train and went onto the highway towards the beach.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!?", Master Hand shouted at the GPS, which was taking anywhere but the beach. The smashers then groaned that they had to wait a little bit more. Finally, the GPS gave them the correct directions and they were able to make it to the beach.

"Finally!", Master Hand shouted, glad that he was able to make it. The bus then pulled into the parking lot and stopped near the shoreline. There were other cars there, but there wasn't enough to suggest that they would be swarmed by fans and that they would be able to enjoy their peace. The bus doors were then opened.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A SPOILED WINE!", Crazy Hand shouted as he zoomed to the shore and cannonballed into the water, making Master Hand groan to himself.

"Come on, let's go!", Ness shouted as the children smashers ran out to the water and jumped right in and began splashing each other and Crazy Hand, who had just risen to the top.

"Link, could you help me set up our little spot?", Zelda asked. She was about to put some chairs and blankets down for the smashers spot.

"COMING!", Link yelled as he came running towards Zelda and took a chair and began setting it up. Link then finished putting the chair together."See? Nothing to it", he said as he sat down in it, however, the chair then snapped together and caught him inside, causing Zelda to laugh at this.

"Could you help me start with the cooking Mario?", Peach asked as she went over to the barbeque stand. Mario, Luigi, Marth, and Ike then followed after her to help get started.

"I hope you brought chicken!", Ike shouted at Mario. However, Mario was too busy looking at Peach to even hear what was said. Peach then noticed Mario looking at her and giggled."What are you looking at Mario?", she asked.

"Well...all this talk of-a cooking reminds me that you would-a be a fine piece of meat if people were that!", Peach then laughed at this and pushed his shoulder.

Falco was looking around until he saw Katt and ran up towards her. "Hey babe..", he said as he embraced her,"how are you doing?"

"Just fine, but I think the cravings will start soon.", she said as Falco groaned. She then ran her hand up his chest.

"In my favorite attire too? This is just my day!", she teased.

"I'm sorry, but I thought something else was your favorite?", Falco winked at her, making her laugh.

"Well, that should do it!", Zelda said to the boys who had helped her set up the smashers spot. Chairs and blankets were settling the ground like they were planted there to become a great forest.

"Come on boys, the water is calling us!", Link shouted as everyone began running towards the water. They then all jumped in and began splashing each other, Snake began splashing Captain Falcon, Pikachu was playing with Kirby, and Fox was splashing Samus when he found her. They were having a great time and were enjoying themselves.

"Hey, you look thirsty, have some water!", Fox shouted as he splashed her, only to get splashed back by her. They didn't mind what they were doing, they were just laughing about it. However, they both were too busy laughing to notice that they were getting snuck up on.

"SNEAK ATTACK!", Snake yelled as he and Ike began to splash them. Fox and Samus then looked at each other and grinned as they fought back. Everyone else then joined in and began splashing everyone else, a war had erupted. They soon all stopped and laughed as they enjoyed themselves.

"Man! I can't think of anything that could ruin this!", Fox laughed.

"BANZAI!", they all heard and looked up into the sky. Crazy Hand came diving down towards them at a **very** fast speed. Everyone's pupils began to disappear into nothingness as he made his way back to earth. Crazy Hand then collided with the water and sent people's flying back, or for others, flying into the air. Snake went up about twenty feet into the air before he came crashing down into the water. Fox and Samus were pushed back all the way back to the shoreline, both near each other. They then looked around to see if everyone else was okay. Then everyone began to break into laughter over what had just happened. Fox and Samus finished their laughter and looked at each other. They then moved closer to each other and kissed each other on the lips.

"I love you...", Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too...", Samus said as she hugged him, making purr.

"LUNCH TIME!", Peach shouted from the barbeque stand.

"Alright! I am hungry right now! I can probably dry off now, or do I need someone else to do that?", he winked at Samus,making her laugh. They then went to the table that Falco and Katt were at and started their meal.

"Oh yeah! You should try this crab meat, it's really good!", Fox said as he held out a crab to Samus. She then took it from him.

"Thank you.", she said,"I don't think anything will go wrong today.", she said as they began to eat.

(After lunch)

"Oh man, can't get back into the water for a while,but at least my fur is dry.", Fox said to himself as he walked along the beach. He wanted to see what else was there and he had told Samus what he was doing. She was okay with this because she was going to hang out with some girls out on the pier that was fifteen feet off the ground. She said she was going to see over there ocean's horizon, which she always wanted to do. Fox was walking not to far from the other smashers and was looking at where the other Cornerians were at. He had saw them earlier and wanted to see his fellow people and see what they were doing.

"If only I could relax like you guys are doing right now...", he said to himself. He then noticed that three people were coming up to him. One of them was a white and black spotted dog, another was a blue lizard,and another was a tan cat. They then came up to him.

"Hey!", the dog greeted,"You're Fox McCloud,the hero of Corneria! It's greatly to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!", Fox said as he shook his hand.

The cat then walked up,"I take it you are with them?", he asked as he pointed towards the smashers at the other side of the beach.

"Yep! We're just taking some time off and enjoying ourselves! They are some great people!", Fox said.

"We noticed that you were close with one of them.", the lizard spoke up.

"Yeah! That's Samus! She's really great!", Fox said."We're...uh... dating.", he said, blushing at that.

"Well now, that's no good...", the cat said.

Fox then looked at them confusedly,"What do you mean?"

"What we mean is that we don't like it, traitor!", the lizard shouted before they pushed Fox onto the ground.

Fox then looked back at them,"What?"

"Why are with these **humans**!? This is a disgrace!", the dog shouted.

Fox then began to get angry,"Hey, they are nice people! We are just fine with each other!"

"That's not how it works!", the lizard shouted,"I'm sure your father would be ashamed that you are dating one of **them**!"

Fox then got even angrier,"Don't you dare talk about my father! I'm sure he wouldn't mind who I was dating!"

"That's enough!", the lizard yelled,"You must pay for this, traitor!"

"Yeah!", the cat joined in,"We don't want any **humans** here!"

Fox then noticed that each of them began to pull out pocket knives and were trying to surround him. He knew he was in some deep water right now.

 _"Crap!"_ , he thought to himself as he got up and tried to back up. He then dodged an attack from the dog and sent him back with a punch. The cat then lunged, but missed. Fox then kneed him and kicked him down onto the ground. The lizard then tackled him and tried to stab him with the knife.

"Traitor!", he yelled as he tried to stab him, missing by an inch.

"Get off me!", Fox yelled as he pushed the lizard onto his back. He then tried to crawl away and get up, but the lizard got onto his stomach and grabbed Fox's foot, he then slashed at it.

"GAAHH!", Fox yelled as he rolled over and the others joined the lizard as they began trying to stab him. However, Fox's cry was not unheard and made it's way to the other side.

"Did you hear that?", Robyn asked as they began looking out towards the other side and then saw what was going on as Fox was being assaulted.

"Fox!", was the only thing Falco said before he jumped off the pier with Samus and began running towards him. Cloud and Megaman soon caught up with them as they went to save their friend. The rest of the smashers then we're noticing what was happening.

"Where are they...", Master Hand was asking before he looked and saw that Fox was being attacked."WHY THOSE...", Zelda and the girls then covered the children's ears as Master Hand let out some words they didn't want them to hear.

Fox was still rolling around, trying to avoid the knives. He had received a few cuts, but none went as deep as did the first one. The dog and cat finally pinned his arms and legs down as the lizard stood above him ready to strike.

"You don't want to do this!", Fox shouted. However, his words fell on deaf ears as the lizard was about to stab him. Suddenly, Cloud came out of nowhere and kicked the lizard onto the ground, making him drop the knife. Falco then knocked the cat off by punching him in the face, and Megaman took down the dog by punching him with his mega-upper.

"I hope Rush doesn't see this...", Megaman said to himself. Samus then helped Fox up and let him lean against her as they walked away. Most of the smashers passed by them as Master Hand flew down to the three attackers.

"Hey, it's going to be okay.", Samus said to Fox."It's a good thing we got there in time."

"It would have been better if you were a little bit earlier...", Fox joked. However, Samus didn't laugh at this, she just helped him continue on to their spot. The cuts were starting to hurt Fox now that he was out of danger's way and they were painful.

"Gah! It hurts like crazy!", he said as they continued.

"Hold on,almost there." Samus said as they came into their spot. She then put Fox in a chair and began to inspect his injuries. The cuts on his arms and sides weren't that bad, just needed some alcohol and bandages. She then looked at the bottom of his foot and saw that his black pad had been cut open and was bleeding a little faster than the other cuts. She then got up and came back with some alcohol and bandages for him.

"I know that this may hurt, but this will help you.", she said as she began pouring some alcohol on his cut on his arm. Fox winced at first, but then settled down, Samus then bandaged his arm and finished with the rest. The one on his foot was the worst and he cried a little, but he remained still and didn't cause any trouble for Samus. Samus then got up.

"Okay, done.", she said. Fox looked at his bandages on his sides as they wrapped around him and his foot and how it was wrapped a good amount.

"I guess this means I can't go back into the water...", he joked, causing Samus to laugh a little. She then sat beside him and looked into his eyes.

"Hey, why did they try to attack you?", she asked.

Fox then looked away and stared at the ocean,"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, I can handle it.", Samus pressed on.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me.", Samus said.

"I said no!", Fox said, getting irritated.

"Why not?", Samus asked, also getting irritated.

"WHY!? Because those guys said my father would be ashamed of me! That's why!", he yelled. He then looked at her face and felt guilty about lashing out like that.

"I'm...I'm sorry... it's just... I don't like...", he stammered.

"It's okay... I... I should have stopped...", Samus said."Why would they say your father would be ashamed? I don't think he would...", she then stopped when she saw Fox starting to form tears in his eyes.

"Oh! Is he...", Samus asked, not wanting to finish that question.

Fox just nodded his head,"Yeah, my mom is also. I am all alone.", he said as he then hugged her."At least your parents **may** like me..."

Samus then looked him into his eyes,"Uh...Fox..."

Fox's eyes widened,"Yours too?", he asked.

Samus just nodded her head,"Ever since I was three..."

Fox then hugged her tightly and began to cry."We're both alone!", he said as he closed his eyes. He then felt a hand pull his face up and look at her.

"No Fox, we have each other, we aren't alone anymore...", Samus said as she hugged him again.

"Let's never let go of each other.." Fox said he he looked into her eyes again, finally stopped crying and began to smile.

"Yeah, at least Master Hand is dealing with them right now.", Samus joked, making both laugh at those poor unfortunate souls.

 **Speaking of which** , Master Hand arrived and was **furious** that someone tried to attack one of his smashers. He came up and saw that the lizard was pinned down by Cloud, Snake pinned down the cat, and Falco and Megaman held down the dog. Master Hand then cleared his throat.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM!?", Master Hand yelled at the attackers. They looked up and sneered at the smashers.

"Because he is a traitor!", the dog shouted.

The smashers were confused at this,"How is he a traitor?", Zelda asked.

"Because he is with **your** kind!", the cat jeered.

The smashers were still confused at this,"What-a do you mean?", Luigi asked.

"He actually considered living around you **humans**!", the lizard yelled. The smashers were all taken back by this and reacted in different ways. Some were devastated by this like Rosalina and Lucina, others were furious like Mario, Luigi, Marth, Ike, Snake and Cloud. Even Falco was furious as to what had just been said. Thankfully, the police soon showed up and General Pepper had come with them for this situation.

"So sorry, we'll take care of these men!", General Pepper said to Master Hand as the police put them into the vehicles."Did they say why they attacked?"

"They said that they hated humans and wanted us away from here.", Master Hand replied.

"Oh, I see...", General Pepper said while he looked like he was thinking about something.

"What is it?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, you see, we have been having some people who want to disconnect with the other worlds. They are extremist, they have been causing riots, stating that the other worlds would soon 'infect' us. They are nothing but racist or specists if you would." General Pepper explained.

This caused many of the smashers to get angry at this,"What did we do wrong?", Ryu asked angrily.

"Nothing, they just want what they want. Now, where is Fox? I must see if he is alright.", General Pepper said.

"Yes sir, right this way.", Master Hand said as he led him to where Fox was. Some of the smashers began following him back, others remained where the police were. Finally, the police vehicles started and took the men to jail. Falco just stood and watched as they left, then Katt came up to him and hugged him while resting her head on his chest.

"Falco, what are we going to do? What if this comes out and they find out I'm pregnant and they think I'm infected because of where you have been and they come after me? Or what happens if we aren't allowed here and the tournament is over? Or..."

"Katt..", Falco spoke up,"I know you may not like the answer, but I don't know. We can only let time tell us what will happen. But I want you to know that I will be there for you, I won't let you get so far down that he you can't make it back out. I will help you through this, it will be alright, okay?", he asked as he lifted her chin up.

"Okay...", she said as they kissed each other on the lips, they then both went back to where the smashers were.

"Looks like someone is here to see me.", Fox said as Samus let go of him as General Pepper came up to him.

"Ah! Fox! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too sir!", Fox said before shaking his hand.

"Yes, it truly is...", General Pepper replied as he looked at Samus, he then looked back at Fox.

"Would you mind if I speak to you alone?", he asked.

"Um... sure.", Fox said. The others then left to give the two their privacy. General Pepper was thinking about something before he began his conversation with Fox.

"So, did they say why the attacked you?", General Pepper asked.

"Yes, they said they hated humans and that I was a traitor for being with them.", Fox replied.

"Good, I must have you know that they are extremist, and they will be punished for this assault", General Pepper said,"I must ask you Fox, that girl who was near you, who is she?"

"That's Samus sir!", Fox said,"She is one of the best fighters in the tournament!"

"I must ask you something else, did they attack you...eh... **personally**?", General Pepper asked.

"Well, they did say that my father would be ashamed of me.", Fox said.

"Those men don't know what they are saying.", General Pepper said."I must ask you **another** questions as well..."

"What is it sir?", Fox asked.

"That Samus person, before I got here, you two seemed...eh.. **close**."

"We are dating sir, she was just taking care of me sir.", Fox explained.

"I see...", General Pepper said.

"GUH! They even attacked me because of that, I really want to punch them!", Fox said.

"Well Fox, I must agree with them..." General Pepper said.

Fox then looked at him confused,"What?"

"I'm sorry Fox, but what you two are doing is wrong. You two shouldn't be **that** close, in fact, you shouldn't be close at all! It goes against nature and must not be tested with.", General Pepper said.

Fox just looked at him with the face of one of betrayal,"But...but sir...we are happy... what's wrong with it? I don't know anything that says that we are doing something wrong."

"I'm sorry, but what they said was true. You shouldn't..."

"Sir! Your actually **siding** with them!?", Fox asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"Fox you should break up with her for your own good! It's wrong! Everyone will look down upon you if you return with her here, you must find yourself someone else, like a vixen or a..."

"I DID THAT!", Fox yelled,"And it didn't work! Sir, you just **won't** look down on me if I choose her, right?"

"Fox, it's your choice, her or your home world.", General Pepper finally concluded.

Fox just stared at him, disbelief in his eyes,"Fine, find yourself another pilot!" He then got up and tried to walk away from him, mumbling some words about him along the way. Master Hand then floated up to him.

"Hello Fox, is every..."

"Let's go home.", Fox said.

"What?", Master Hand asked.

"Let's go home.", Fox repeated. Master Hand just looked at him, then he sighed and called all the other smasher to come back. Falco and Katt shared one more goodbye kiss before he got on and the bus went to the train. The way home was just talking for everyone else except Fox, who was resting his head in his hand, dumbfounded at what General Pepper had said. When they got back to the mansion, everyone ran off and went to the showers. Fox, however, went to Dr. Mario's office to let him inspect his cuts.

"Hmm...it should heal in two days." the doctor said as he went to get some bandages for him. Fox just groaned and thought about what had happened.

 _"Man...even my home world will turn against me if me and Samus would settle down there. But come on! I think she liked it, why can't we stay there? Why can't things go the way I ask them to..."_ , he then saw Cloud walk in and stand nearby.

"Hey...", he said.

"Hey...", Fox replied."I know, I know, **she** saved **me**." He was certain that Cloud would tell him how it should be the other way around.

"No, it's just that I see you here and I remember how you came to visit me when I was healing.", Cloud explained.

Fox then cringed a little,"Well, **I** put you there in the first place!", he said.

Cloud just shook his head,"Eh... I have experienced worse.", he said. "Don't worry, I see that she is happy with you. You truly do give her happiness as she does to you."

Fox then sighed, then a thought came up and he smiled lewdly."Hey Cloud, where does she like to be touched?"

Cloud tried his best not to smile, but he couldn't help it as he began grinning mischievously."Well, one time when we were doing it, I touched her shoulder and it made her melt. Oh you should have seen it! 'Oh Cloud, that feels good!'" he said as he and Fox held in their perverted giggles.

"You trying to do it with her?", Cloud asked, only getting a perverted giggle from Fox.

"Why wouldn't I?", he asked as both began giggling again.

"Oh yeah! There was this moment when..."

"I see you boys are enjoying yourselves.", both of them turned around suddenly with blushes covering their faces as Samus and Tifa looked at them. They only gulped as both girls just smiled at them, wondering what they were thinking.

"Don't worry Fox, you'll get there soon enough.", she said as she and Tifa began to giggle, making both Fox and Cloud nervous.

"You too Cloud!", Tifa said, making the girls giggle again. That is when they heard the biggest crash that they ever heard.

"Th...eese...fine...wi...nes...and...li...quors..." they heard someone slur out.

"CRAZY! I TOLD YOU NO ALCOHOL PURCHASING WHILE WE WERE THERE!", they heard Master Hand yell from his office. They then all looked at each other and laughed out the loudest and hardest they had ever done, as well as the whole mansion while Master Hand went to find a **whole** package of aspirin.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry guys, this chapter was supposed to come out earlier, but my computer messed up again! Anyways, I think Crazy Hand is my favorite character to write about, in fact, I think he has been the best thing in most fanfictions. I just love the idea of him being, well, crazy! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, just comment on the story and please tell me what you want to see. Until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters,_ all _characters belong to their respective owners._


	24. Chapter 24

_"Of course this would happen, why can't anything ever go my way!?"_ , Fox thought to himself as he sat down in his room. He was thinking about what General Pepper had said to him and was thinking about his home. He really wanted to go back to Corneria after the tournament, but knowing that he would be looked down upon if he returned with Samus made him question if he really wanted to return. He just shook his head and looked at the floor," **Something** always happens that tries to keep me down...", he mumbled to himself. Falco then entered the room and saw Fox's face of disappointment.

"Hey Fox, what's wrong?", he asked.

Fox then looked at him with his eyes, not even moving his head."Ugh...I'm just thinking about how awful it is knowing I may not be able to return to Corneria after what General Pepper had said."

"Hey man, forget what he said, **you** decide what you want to do. If you want to go back, go back, but don't be ashamed when people scorn you just because you have a relationship with someone that isn't their species. I think you and Samus need to talk about this if it's bothering you **that** much.", Falco said.

Fox just stared at him, then he smiled at his friend."Thanks Falco, you do know what to say every **once** and a while!"

Falco then scoffed,"GAH! You wound me Fox!", he joked, making his friend laugh a little. Fox then began thinking again, then an idea had popped into his mind, he then began smiling even bigger than before. Falco, however, was confused by this.

"Uh Fox... what are you thinking?"

Fox then smiled at him,"Now that I think about it, we don't **have** to go to Corneria, we can go to **her world** instead!"

Falco then shook his head,"I don't know, maybe you should ask Samus about this..."

"Aw, don't worry! I'll just take her out on a date over there and see what it's like. It possibly couldn't be **that** bad!", Fox laughed.

"Don't say that, it could be...", Falco warned as he left. However, Fox just shook his head and grabbed his computer and started looking up Samus's home world, seeing if it would do. After searching for a bit, he then got up and went to Master Hand's office.

(Master Hand's office)

"Ahh... nothing is better than having nothing to do and being able to watch Man vs Food...", Master Hand sighed peacefully as he began to play a certain episode on his computer. Suddenly, he heard a knock from his office door. Master Hand groaned inwardly, then answered.

"Enter.", he said as Fox came in and stepped in front of his desk.

"What do you want Fox?", Master Hand asked, groaning a little bit.

"Um... would it be ok if me and Samus are able to go to her world, just on a date! We will be back that very same night!"

Master Hand then looked at him, almost as if he was hearing something good."What, that's it!?", he asked with curiosity, hoping this was all he had to ask.

"Well, yes...", Fox said while closing his eyes and wincing, thinking that Master Hand was angry at that question.

"YES! You may go!", Master Hand shouted, really wanting to get back to his show.

Fox then opened his eyes and looked at Master Hand, he then smiled and wagged his tail."Really? No 'you may not's?"

"Yes! Now go!", he yelled, also excited that this was the only thing he was asking for.

"Yes!", Fox whispered,"Thank you sir!", he said as he exited the office. Once he was gone, Master Hand then began pumping his..uh...fist into the air.

"FINALLY!", he yelled as he floated back down into his chair and looked back at the computer screen."Now, where were we?", he said in a happy manner as he made way for the play button.

"Oh Master Hand! Do you want to-a discuss our plans right about now?", he heard Mario call from down the hallway. Master Hand then tightened up, began to breath deeply, and counted to ten. He, however, couldn't hold it in.

"GAAHH!", he yelled, making Mario run from his office, hoping he wouldn't come after him.

(Samus's and Bayonetta's room)

Samus was just looking at some shows that she could watch while she waited for Bayonetta to return from the shower. She then heard a knock from the door and went up to open it and found Fox standing in front of her.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Well...", Fox said happily,"I have just asked Master Hand, and we are allowed to go to **your** world for at least a date tomorrow night, how's that sound like?"

Samus then stared at him, then regained focus after what he had told her."Uh..Fox, my world isn't something you would like to see..."

"Oh come on, of course I want to see it! After all, it's where **you** came from!", he said, trying to push it.

Samus, however, was reluctant."Fox, I really don't want to go back..."

"Please?", Fox asked as he looked at her with his sad puppy look, making her break down. After trying to resist it the best she could, she finally gave in.

"Alright, but you may not like it...", she warned.

Fox, however, was just happy at the moment."Yes! I'll pick you up at six, alright?"

"Alright...", Samus sighed as Fox ran back to his room all joyful. Samus then closed the door and flopped back down onto the couch.

"Fox, I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into...", she said to herself as she went back to looking at what shows she could watch.

(The next day)

Fox had told her that they didn't need to go out all fancy, just what they usually wore as in their regular clothes, just washed. Fox was busy finishing grooming his fur as he began thinking about how great tonight was going to be.

" _This world seems to accept any species type, it will be perfect for us!"_ , he thought to himself as he thought about their future together. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, as well as finding the right place to stay. He then looked at the time to see how much he had left.

"Okay, just five more minutes.", he said to himself as he got up and went to his drawer. As he was grabbing some other things to take with him, Falco came back from the garage and went to his bed. He then looked at Fox and studied him.

"Well, you certainly have **brushed** yourself up a little.", he laughed at his pun while Fox just groaned at it."Oh come on, it was a complement!", he teased.

"Well thank you, I guess...", Fox muttered."I also cleaned my teeth extra good today!", he said before putting a mint into his mouth.

"Why should I care about that? Are you planning to do **something** with her that would be up close?", he teased again. Fox then looked sour at him.

"You know what, forget asking you, I'll ask Mario what he thinks!", he said, making Falco laugh.

"You hypocrite! How come **I'm** not allowed to tease you, but **you** are with me?"

"Because I am your captain.", Fox said before both broke into laughter.

"Oh come on, no lame excuses!", Falco said while catching his breath.

Fox was just catching his breath as well,"Alright, I have to go now, I've already spent enough time wasting around. See you tonight Falco!", he said as Falco wished him good luck as he left. Fox then went up to Samus's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you ready?", he asked as Samus opened the door and came out. She was wearing her darker blue zero-suit and was just finishing with her boots as he had knocked.

"Samus, why do you have those on?", Fox asked, clearly wanting not to get in any trouble.

"Just in case, besides, why do you have your gun with you?", she asked teasingly, making him groan again.

"Fine, fine, you called me out. But let's get going now!", he said as she closed her door and walked down the hallway with him. He wrapped his arm around her as pulled her into him a little closer, making her feel safe with him, even though she was the more dangerous of the two. The two then got into one of the smash train carts and pulled out as they made way for Samus's world.

(Daiban)

After traveling for about twenty minutes, they finally pulled into Daiban, the capital city of the Galactic Federation. When they got off the train, Fox couldn't help but just look around the city. There were **many** different species walking about, making him feel not so alienated from everyone else. However, Samus was not looking happy, making Fox feel a little bit sad. He then tried to brighten both of their moods.

"Hey, I looked up this place where we can eat at, it supposedly has some of the greatest meals in the galaxy!", he said, trying to cheer her up.

Samus then looked at him and nodded her head,"Okay...", she said, a little bit worried about what would happen. Fox then took his phone out and put in the directions for the restaurant. Finally, after going down a couple of blocks, they arrived and were seated at a table nearby a window. The restaurant also was a bar, as many people were drinking some heavy drinks and were acting wild. Fox then looked at Samus, who had looked like she was worried the entire time since they got here.

"Hey, is everything alright?", he asked.

Samus then looked up at him,"Sorry, but I don't think we should have came here, it may get dangerous."

"Hey, it's okay. As long as I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you.", he said as he put his hand next to hers, making her smile weakly.

"I know, but I also know this place... it's really not a place I wish to remember..."

"Hello, may I get you something to drink?", the waiter asked as the two were brought out of each other's attention. The waiter was a human and looked to be about in his early twenties, Fox was hoping he wouldn't judge him like his planet did to the others.

"Uh, yes. May we have some water, if that's ok with you?", Fox asked Samus, as she nodded her head. The waiter was just finishing writing these down before he looked at Samus a little bit more closely, then he looked shocked.

"Oh my word... you're Samus Aran!", he said, trying his best not to yell. Samus then looked down and tried not to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me...", she replied.

"What are you doing **here** , is the tournament over?", the waiter asked.

"No, I'm just going out on a date with him.", Samus answered. The waiter then looked at Fox and studied him for a bit.

"Well, since **I'm** not at the tournament, he probably has some qualities that I usually can't see when I watch the battles.", he said.

"Oh, so you watch the battles?" Fox asked.

"Yeah! Mario and that Cloud Strife guy are my favorites! I wish I could just be able to go to the arena where you can watch up close...", the waiter said.

"Well, we can't give Master Hand a good word, but we can give you our best of wishes if that's alright?", Samus asked.

"Don't worry, I know you probably can't do a lot with that giant glove telling you what to do all the time. But hey, at least you're here and not there all the time!", the waiter said, trying to brighten up their moods.

"Thank you!", Samus said, smiling at what he had said. Fox was also grateful for what he had said as well.

"Well, here's your menus. I'll be back in a little bit! Just tell me if you want anything, like a couple of candels!", he said before walking away. Fox then was smiling ear to ear as he thought about what had just happened.

 _"He didn't judge me on what species I am? This place is definitely perfect!_ ", he thought to himself as he looked back at Samus."So, what do you recommend?"

"Um, I think the chicken parmesan is good.", Samus said, making Fox feel a little bit better. They then were given their drinks and had ordered their food and began to wait. Both of them then looked outside the window to see the world around them.

"Well this is a nice view.", Fox said as he looked at the buildings that were lit up as night time had fallen upon them.

"Agreed...", Samus said as she looked down at the streets. Fox then noticed her mood was returning to the one when they had first arrived and tried to get her mind on something else.

"Well, the food may take awhile. I heard they do everything slowly.", he said as Samus looked at him and nodded her head. They then began looking at the table and it's decorations as three people walked by, however, not without looking at Samus.

"Hey guys, look at this!", one man said. He was human and was obviously drunk as he was walking with difficulty. He then led his friends back to where he was and all of them began looking at Samus. They too, were also drunk.

"She looks beautiful!", one of them said. He was reptilian like and had some dreadlocks for hair, he then began to smile lewdly at her and have his tongue roll out of his mouth, which was forked.

"I'll say, she definitely should go out with me!", the third one said. He looked to be a giant grasshopper, only on two legs and actually being able to talk. They then went over to the two and began hovering over her. This made Samus feel uncomfortable while Fox was trying to hold himself together."

"Hello, what do you want?", Samus asked, trying not to threaten them.

"How about you come with us and we'll show you a great time!", the human said while he was trying to maintain his balance.

"No thanks, I'm good.", Samus said, trying to look away from them.

"Come on lady, just try us!", the grasshopper said while grabbing her arm.

"Let go.", Samus said coldly, trying to maintain her patience.

"Come on, just do it!", the reptilian said, making Fox began to lose his cool.

"Hey! She said let go!", he finally spoke up. The three then looked at him and then walked over towards him.

"Hey man, back off!", the reptilian said as he put his hand on Fox's shoulder, making him mad.

"Just go!", Fox said, not wanting to continue this.

This is where they snapped.

"Or what? Are you going to do this!?", the grasshopper said as he picked up a glass and smashed it into the table."Come on, show me what you got!"

Fox then began to breath deeply,"No thank you, just go away."

"Coward!", the grasshopper yelled."I'll show you!", he yelled as he picked Fox up and threw him onto another table. This caught the bar's attention and they began to cheer on the grasshopper. Fox then got up and brushed himself off.

"Nope. Don't want to.", he said.

"Well try now!", the grasshopper said as he punched Fox in the stomach, making him hold onto his gut. Fox then recovered and cracked his knuckles.

"You asked for it...", he said as he began fighting with him. The other two then went to Samus and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"You're coming with us!", the reptilian said.

"No I'm not!", Samus said as she grabbed the humans arm and threw him into an arm-bar technique which flipped him onto a table. She then kneed the reptilian before she kicked him in the face. Some more people then got up and decided to join with the others since they thought they also wanted Samus. Samus, however, was ready for a fight. Fox was dealing with the grasshopper as he jumped behind him and grabbed him while he punched his face. He felt a little blood on his hands as the grasshopper finally fell down and was knocked unconscious. Then he suddenly had himself surrounded by more species types as they began to fight him as well since he was with Samus. The two smashers, however, were able to hold their own and were able to knock everyone else unconscious as the owner finally came into the room and saw what had happened.

"ALRIGHT!", he yelled,"All of you that were at my bar, out!", he yelled as they began to leave the restaurant while mumbling. They weren't ready to deal with the police and they **definitely** didn't want to deal with Samus again. After everything had quieted down, Fox went up to Samus. However, he was looking at his feet and had his ears flat.

"You were right...", he muttered out,"I shouldn't have taken you here..."

He then felt his head come up as Samus lifted it up."Hey, it's okay. I'm not hurt and neither are you. We just need to talk about these things before we do them."

"I know!", Fox said while wincing,"I just wanted... wanted..."

"What?", Samus asked.

"I just wanted a place to settle down at.", he finally finished.

"Huh?", Samus asked.

"Uh...well... I was thinking, after the tournament, do...do you want to settle down... with me somewhere, that way we aren't separated?", he asked finally.

Samus then laughed quietly,"Well, sure. I guess I have nothing to do since the Galactic Federation wants nothing with me, even though they know they can't deal with me."

Fox then looked at her surprised, then he smiled and wagged his tail,"Really? You will?"

"Well, yes.", Samus responded.

"YES! This is perfect!", Fox said. Suddenly, the waiter came out and saw what had happened. He then looked at both of them.

"Do you want take out instead?", he asked, making both of them laugh.

Finally, after getting their food in to-go boxes, they made their way back to the train station and took off back to the mansion.

"Thank goodness were gone...", Samus said as she began to relax, they had pulled away from the city's security and were in a safe distance.

Fox, however, was confused."Huh?", he asked.

"Sorry, but I did a mission a while back...and let's just say that the Galactic Federation wants me. We were lucky enough to get into the city without somebody noticing me.", she said.

"And you didn't tell me because..."

"Because you had already set your mind to it.", Samus said as she began to laugh as Fox groaned.

"Great, I did it once again!", he said as Samus finished laughing. Fox then put his hand around Samus's and held her there with him.

"So where do you want to go?", he asked,"I wanted to settle down in Corneria, but..."

"That would be nice! I liked it their!", Samus responded.

"That's great, but...we would be harrased while we're there.", Fox said while tightening his grip in fear.

"As long as we're together, nothing is bad, right?", Samus asked, making Fox think about it.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was worrying about earlier. I just need to show everyone that we **can** live with other species!"

"That's the spirit!", Samus said as she kissed him on the cheek."We just need to show them, together."

"Right.", Fox said as they pulled up to the mansion. They then got off and went to Samus's room where they could **actually** eat their food, and with someone they knew as well. However, when they were going down the hallway, they checked in with Master Hand.

"Hey Master Hand?", Fox asked as he knocked on the door. They heard groaning from the other side and began to hold in their laughter.

"Enter...", they heard him mumble. They then entered and stood in front of him.

"Sir, I just would like you to know that we are back.", Fox said.

"Well then, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!", Master Hand shouted, making both of them get out quickly.

"Well, that was rather rude...", Fox said as Samus agreed and they went back to going to her room.

(Master Hand's office)

"Yes! They are finally gone!", Master Hand said quietly as he went to his computer."Finally I can watch... WHAT!?", he yelled as he turned his computer on and saw what was instead of his show, a receipt of some sort.

"What is this? Wait a minute, thank you for purchasing eleven cases of our world renowned wine!? CRAZY!", he yelled.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Will Master Hand ever get Crazy Hand to stop being an alcoholic is up to anybody's guess. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I was going to release it last night, but my upload wasn't working. So instead, you get two chapters today, yay! Anyway guys, PLEASE send in some reviews, I would very much like to read them! Until next chapter, cherrio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	25. Chapter 25

A couple of days have passed and Master Hand was **strict** with the schedule. Some poor smashers had to do even extra fights so that they could get enough views. Master Hand said he wanted to do this for a while but was hesitant, however, after a certain somebody bought **eleven cases of wine** , they were in need of some money. Some of the same said smashers were Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, and Fox, who now had an entire two days off for their sacrifice, **even though they were forced to**. Fox had just woken up and went down to breakfast and was eating some cereal, some others there were giving him and the other mentioned smashers some looks that he wondered about.

"Why are they-a looking at us Mario?", Luigi asked.

"Beats-a me bro.", Mario replied.

Pikachu looked grouchy and was holding onto his fruit very tightly. Fox thought that the pokemon didn't get much sleep, as he didn't as well. Samus then walked into the dining room, she was in her blue, two piece zero-suit for today since Master Hand had told her that this would boost the ratings and viewings, much to Samus's disapproval. She then walked up towards Fox and sat next to him.

"Hey, how are you doing?", she asked.

"Eh...fine, but tired. I do wonder though why everybody is just staring at us.", he replied.

Samus then laughed quietly, making Fox confused,"What?", he asked.

"Nobody has told you?", Samus asked.

"Obviously not, now what is it?", he asked, getting a little irritated.

"Well, um... you're in your sleep clothes, if that's what you wear...", she said while getting a little blush on her face.

Fox's eyes then shot opened and he looked down at himself. He was indeed wearing his grey t-shirt and sport shorts that he usually wore to bed, nothing else. That's when he realized why he was a little bit cold, why the floor felt different, since he wasn't wearing any socks or boots. The Mario Bros then saw what had happened and realized they too were in their sleep clothes, which the pants were covered in Italian cuisines. The bros then blushed heavily as everyone else began to laugh at them.

"So that's why...", Fox said while rubbing his temple. Samus then laughed a little bit as well as everyone else. Fox then looked up at her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Remind me again what you are doing here?", he asked with an irritated tone.

"Well.. I know you want to spend time with each other...", she said as Fox gave her the look of 'go on'.

"And... Bayonetta is going back to Sega for a couple of days tonight...", Fox then looked puzzled at her.

"So I was thinking... want to spend the night... together?", she asked.

Fox's eyes then were wide open and he felt a little bit excited to what she had asked."Uh... definitely!", he said.

"Great...uh...see you tonight I guess...", she said. She then jumped a little when Fox put his hand on hers.

"You... you don't have to do this if you don't want to...", he said, trying to make her feel safe with him.

"I... I do! It's... just..a little weird... asking you here.", she said as she pointed around the room. Fox then caught onto this and clicked his tongue.

"Ah, gotcha!", he said. He then pulled her towards him,"Hey, are you sure you want this?", he asked, trying to make sure that she wasn't just doing this for him.

"Yeah, it's okay, it's what you want.", she said as she leaned up against him and put her head under his chin.

"No, do **you** want this?", he asked concernly.

Samus was quite for a moment,"Yes, I do want this.", she replied.

"Okay, just want you to be safe, that's all.", Fox said. Samus then began leaning in to him more, laughing quietly as he began to purr. They then we're getting closer and closer...

"HEY YOU TWO, DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!", Sonic gagged from the other side of the room. Both of them immediately broke away from each other while blushing heavily, but then began to chuckle to themselves again.

"Alright, what time?", Fox asked.

"Seven will do.", Samus replied.

"Okay, see you then.", Fox said as he got up and went to his room to change. When he got there, he opened the door and saw Falco lying on his bed. Falco then woke up after a **long** day of matches from yesterday and stared at Fox sleepily.

"What's up man?", he asked as he began to yawn.

"I...uh... won't be here tonight if you want to know.", Fox said as he began changing. This woke Falco up with shock.

"HUH!? Where are you going?"

"Uh... just spending the night with Samus...", Fox said while blushing. Falco then let the words sink in and began to smile lewdly.

"So, **just** sleeping?", he asked teasingly.

"Falco!", Fox yelled, making him laugh. Then Falco recovered and wanted to ask him something.

"So, why are you doing it? I thought you said it was to take place in a marriage relationship?"

"Well, it's just for tonight.", Fox said, making Falco stare at him.

"What? Why is that any different from what I did?", he asked.

"Well... I don't think I can...uh... you know...", he said while rolling his arm around. Falco then realized what he meant and took some offence to it.

"Hey! I didn't think it would happen between us either, and look at what happened!"

"Um... you two are still the same species in some ways, me and Samus...um... aren't.", Fox tried that excuse.

"Oh, but you can still get a disease! Why do you always come up with excuses?", Falco asked.

Fox then sighed,"Listen, it's just for tonight. I plan on not doing it again unless something big happens, alright?"

Falco then huffed,"Fine, whatever...", he said as he began to change."I'm going to hang out with Captain Falcon, alright?"

Fox then looked confusedly at him,"What? But I thought you said you **hated** him?"

Falco then shrugged his shoulders,"Hey, the dude is really nice, I just haven't noticed it."

"Well, okay...", Fox said as Falco finished dressing and got up to go get breakfast.

"So, see you tomorrow?", Falco asked.

"See you tomorrow, bye.", Fox said as his best friend left. He then focused back onto himself, but not without thinking about Falco.

" _Boy, he sure seemed mad. I wonder what his problem is? I mean, he did the exact same thing? Sure, so am I, and I did try to warn him, but me and Samus are different enough, right?"_ , he asked himself. He then heard Master Hand over the intercom.

"Fox, report to my office immediately!"

Fox then groaned to himself,"Great, now what?", he asked as he finished changing and made his way to Master Hand's office.

(Master Hand's office)

Master Hand was just sitting there, waiting for the vulpine to arrive. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter.", he said as the same said person came in and stood in front of him.

"What is it sir?", Fox asked.

"I'm sorry Fox, but you will be needed for a match at 6:50 tonight.", Master Hand explained.

Fox then cringed at the words that were given to him,"What? But why?", he asked with a whine.

"I'm sorry, but people want to see you. Besides, is there anything going on that you can't arrive?", Master Hand asked.

Fox then tried his best **not** to look away,"Nope. Nothing at all.", he lied. Master Hand did not like it when the smashers decided to do certain things with each other. He had tried to set a 'no sleeping with each other' law, and by 'sleeping', he meant both types of the word. However, certain smashers like Mario and Peach were able to do a lot of things at night because he wasn't paying attention. Others, however, did nothing due to obeying him or the way that they were taught, like Robin and Lucina. Master Hand then looked suspiciously at Fox, but shrugged it off since he had to give him the match that he was going to be in.

"Alright, do you want to know your opponents?", he asked.

"Sure. It can't be that bad...", Fox said.

"You will be fighting Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Bowser in this fight.", Master Hand said.

Fox then looked at him like he was joking,"What?", he asked.

"Yes, those are who you will be fighting, now get ready!", Master Hand commanded. Fox then began to whimper to himself, **this was going to hurt**.

(After the match)

"Stupid floating glove that thinks he can just wish us despair whenever he wants...", Fox mumbled as he was coming up to his room. He was holding an ice pack on his side and his stomach, since Ganondorf thought it would be funny to punch him there. Poor Fox lost the match as soon as it was announced to him, and he was feeling **really** crummy about it. He then entered his room and was putting his ice packs down when he heard a knock from his door.

"Who is it!?", he asked irritated. He then opened the door and blushed immediately when he saw Samus.

"Oh...uh...hey Samus, I thought it was someone else...", he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, I heard what had happened and came to check up on you. Are you feeling alright?", she asked.

"Oh, yeah!", he said, trying to relax her. Samus then just sighed in relief.

"Okay, just come to my room, Bayonetta has left, however, not without teasing at first...", she said a little irritated.

"Okay, anything you want me to bring?", Fox asked.

"Uh... just come in your sleep clothes.", she said as she blushed a little bit."I'll see you there.", she said before returning to her room. Fox then began to change and feel better about what was happening.

"Alright, I'm going to have the time of my life!", he said to himself as he finished changing. He then snuck out, trying to avoid Master Hand, and went to Samus's room. He then quietly knocked on her door.

"Hey, it's me.", he whispered. The door then opened and he entered in as Samus closed it and looked at him, still wearing her zero-suit from before.

"Hey, you look great. I had a hard time telling Pikachu that he couldn't be with me tonight when he heard that I was selecting a movie."

Fox then began to chuckle,"Ha-ha, serves him right." He then began to look at Samus's body and began to purr,"So, you will next to me **without** that much clothing?"

Samus then blushed at that statement,"Just shut up and sit down. I'll start the movie now." Samus then got the remote as she sat next to Fox and leaned on top of him, making him chuckle at how she was trying to find a position where she wasn't embarrassed. He then wrapped his tail around her waist, making her grab onto it.

"Oh... that feels nice...", she said while she stroked it.

"Oh, you like that?", he said while he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah, I never knew your tail was so soft.", she said, making him purr again.

"Well, what about the rest of my fur.", he asked, making her laugh.

"Yeah, it feels good.", she said, making them both chuckle. They then watched their movie while all up close to each other. Once the movie was finished, they decided it was time to have fun.

"Are you going to be alright?", Fox asked as he began to stand up.

"Yes, I'll be fine.", Samus said. Fox then began to pull his shorts down, leaving his underwear on. He then came up to her and picked her up and set her on the bed. He then looked at her somewhat concernly.

"Samus, I know that you have done this a couple of times...but I have done it a lot of times, please don't try to force yourself just so you can make me happy.", he said.

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides, I can probably go a long time.", she replied.

Fox only chuckled in response,"Sorry, but I can go probably even longer, don't feel too bad though!", he teased as he took off everything else and waited for her approval, which she nodded her head as she got ready.

"Let's do this.", Fox said.

(A couple hours later)

"How...", was all Fox could say as he laid back on the bed while Samus was just laughing at him.

"Told you I could go longer than you.", she teased, making him feel embarrassed.

"Well, I am surprised that you prefer to do it the rough way.", he said.

"Why, wanted to do it another way?", Samus asked.

"Nah, enjoyed the view.", he said while receiving a punch to his shoulder, making both of them laugh quietly. He then looked into the air and smiled.

"Also didn't know you would want it inside your mout...", he then looked at her concerned when she changed her mood.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing... it's just...we did everything the same way I did with Wolf.", she said.

Fox then looked at her with wide eyes,"WHAT!? But why?", he asked.

"It...it was to show him I wasn't afraid of him or this... I won't ever be again.", she said firmly.

Fox then smiled and wrapped his arms around her,"Well, you certainly showed him."

"Yeah, at least this time we put our clothes back on when we were done.", she said, making both of them laugh. Finally, sleep over came them and they drifted off into unconsciousness, yet happy.

(The next morning)

"See you later Samus.", Fox said as left for his room. He then entered and found Falco getting ready for the day. Falco then turned around and chuckled at him.

"With Samus huh? Well Fox, you are the top do...", he never finished as Fox grabbed onto his clothes and began shaking him.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU WATCHED US!?", he yelled at him angrily.

"No I didn't! All I was saying was that you were top do...", he then realized what Fox meant and began to laugh crazily while Fox realized he didn't watch them and gave away what they did. Fox's ears then layed flat in embarrassment.

"Great, just my luck...", he said as Falco continued laughing.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to savor **this**!", he said while Fox just blushed.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry if it seemed a bit graphic, but I wanted to have a good joke and build up Samus's character after what happened to her a couple chapters back. Uh oh, looks like Fox is being a hypocrite, I hope this doesn't come up in the future. Also, is that some foreshadowing I see in my story? Who knows?(Muah-ha-ha-ha!)I will note, that chapters 1-10 have been taken care of with their grammatical errors and I will be doing the same with the other ones as well. I think the next chapter will be the last for this story, but I won't stop writing there. I will be writing a new story, so please stay in tune! Please review and comment me so I can knew how you are liking it, PLEASE! That's all I have to say for now, until next time, cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a few days, but she wanted to check up on him. She wasn't sure how he was taking it, she wanted to know if he was alright with what was happening. She came up to his door and breathed deeply before making any movement at all, she then braced herself as she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?", she heard from the other side.

"It's me.", she said, suddenly, the door opened and he came out of his room.

"How are you doing Cloud?", Samus asked him.

"Okay, just **somewhat** glad she is gone, you have no idea what she would do if you let her take control!", he said, making Samus laugh.

"Oh come on, she's not **that** bad is she?", she asked.

"I'm afraid you never heard the way of beating someone into submission, am I right?", he asked, making Samus laugh a little bit louder. Tifa was finally able to go back to her's and Cloud's home world after coming and seeing what went on in the mansion. While she didn't approve of everything, especially when Mario or Luigi didn't cook, she didn't mind or lose her cool excluding when she first arrived and introduced Wario to her fist. She became real close with Samus and Bayonetta, and although it was because Samus was dating Cloud, she eventually became friends with them. In fact, most of the mansion **feared** this new trio, **especially** Master Hand. When Tifa was told that she had to go, she was at first devastated, but then became a little bit happier when she was told that she could come back anytime. She was also relieved when Cloud **finally** took them out on a date, after putting it off for a while for him to recover.

"Well, I **suppose** that's kind of forceful.", Samus said while getting a look from Cloud.

"SUPPOSE!? Samus, that's BARBARIC!", he said, making both of them laugh. He then looked down at the floor like he was guilty of something.

"I told her I would try to move on, but it would be difficult. Are you having any difficulties?"

Samus then sighed,"Yeah, I mean, I'm happy with Fox, but I still want to be close..."

"Well, we can still be friends, close friends.", Cloud said while smiling.

Samus then smiled back at him,"Yeah, close friends."

"So you guys **don't** want any offspring?", they then immediately jumped and looked around, only to find Robin standing there with a **bunch** of papers in his hand."I already measured your stats and wanted to..."

"Some one take him away!", Cloud yelled into the hallway, hoping that someone heard him.

(In the living room)

Fox was watching some kids play around with the new Nintendo switch system that was bought and was chuckling to himself as the children fought over who's turn it was.

"My turn!", Toon Link yelled.

"No! Mine!", Ness fired back.

"Both of you wait! It's my turn!", Lucas joined in.

"Why can't you all share?", Peach asked them.

The children smashers then gave her a face that said that she was crazy.

"What on earth are **you** talking about?", Popo asked.

"Yeah, why share?", Villager said.

"Because it would be more fun.", Peach said, only to get fits of laughter as the children heard the response.

"FUN? I don't think you know what fun is!", Toon Link bellowed.

"Yeah! She's an adult, what does she know?", Ness joined in.

Peach just shrugged at this,"I tried...", she muttered, making Fox chuckle. He then smiled when he saw Samus come into the room and sat next to him.

"Hey, what's going on here?", she asked as she saw the children just rolling around with laughter.

"Ha! It's just kids being kids!", he said.

Samus then noticed the switch system and began laughing,"Ahhh..", she said.

"Yeah, maybe they should have called it share instead of switch!", Fox joked, making both of them laugh. They then stopped and only looked at each other, both smiling since they were as happy as they could be with each other. Samus then got up and grabbed Fox's arm as she pulled him up.

"Hey, the Mario Bros are cooking right now, want to help?", she asked. Fox then got a little nervous.

"Um...", he stuttered.

"Don't worry, we'll be off to the side of them doing our own thing.", Samus said.

Fox then brightened up,"Okay...", he said as they got up and went to the kitchen.

(At the kitchen)

Mario and Luigi were making dinner for the smashers and were quite busy at the moment when Fox and Samus came in. Both of them stared at Fox and immediately lost color in their faces.

"Oh no...", Mario said.

"Uh...Fox...we...", Luigi stammered.

"It's okay, he's with me.", Samus assured them, making them both sigh in relief since Samus was pretty good at cooking, even if she didn't know that much. She then led Fox to the other side of the kitchen and pulled out a recipe.

"So, we should make this cheesecake together, alright?", she asked.

"Uh... okay...", Fox said as Samus got the ingredients and utensils out for them. They then started making the cheesecake.

(One hour later)

"Okay, easy...", Samus said as Fox drizzled the strawberry syrup all over the cheesecake, making it look good. Mario and Luigi then came over to see how they were doing.

"Is this for a future night?", Mario asked.

"Uh, yes. Try some!", Samus replied as she held out the mixing bowl where they made it. Mario and Luigi then tried some and were astonished at its taste.

"This is-a very good!", Mario exclaimed,"Great work Fox!"

"Yes! This will definitely be-a served!", Luigi joined in, making Fox blush and rub the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, thank you guys!", he said as Luigi took the cheesecake and put it in the refrigerator to save it for the future night. Samus and Fox then looked at each other and smiled.

"See, we're getting somewhere!", Samus said as Fox laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", he said. Bayonetta then walked into the room and spotted them. She then came up to them while smirking to herself.

"Well, it looks like you two are enjoying yourselves!", she said.

"Yeah, I guess cooking isn't as bad as I thought.", Fox said.

"Then I guess you don't mind if both of you cook for the entire mansion?", Bayonetta teased.

"NO!", both immediately shouted. Bayonetta then laughed loudly as both began to glare at her, Bayonetta then stopped and straightened her face.

"So, you up to watching a movie with me tonight Samus? You're allowed too Fox.", she asked.

"Sure. As long as Cloud also comes.", Samus said as she turned to Fox."How about you? These type of nights are fun!"

Fox smiled at the gesture,"Sure! But can I bring along Falco?", he asked.

"That would be fine!", Bayonetta said."Me and Samus will get everything ready while you go get him."

"Okay, I'll be back.", he said as he left to go searching for his friend. He then remembered that he was working on his arwing, which was in the garage. That's where he bet he was at.

(In the garage)

Fox entered the garage and found Falco and Captain Falcon working on his arwing. He was shocked that Falco even allowed the racer to get anywhere near it. He then walked towards them.

"Hey Falco!", he shouted, trying to gain his attention. Both of them then turned around and saw him, Falco then dropped his tools and walked over towards him.

"What do you want?", he asked, a little cold in his tone of voice. Fox realized that he wasn't still over the fact about what he did and how he was acting like a hypocrite.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join me and a couple of others as we are about to watch a movie.", he explained. Falco then thought about it and looked back at him.

"Alright.", he said as he turned back to put his stuff away.

"Uh... listen Falco...", Fox said as he put his hand on his shoulder."I...uh... want to apologise... I know I haven't walked the walk and talked the talk... but I don't want us to be against each other because of it. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad about Katt... I just... wanted to be with Samus... I always have. Can you please forgive me? I'll try not to do it with her again, but I may sleep with her...and you know how hard it is to resist it..."

Falco then began to smile,"Hey, that's okay. I know we both have our women problems, only mine is going to turn into something magical!"

"What, are you saying **I** can't have that same type of magic?", Fox joked at him, relieved to see that Falco was willing to forgive him.

"Yep.", Falco replied, making both of them break down into laughter. Fox was recovering from his joke when he thought about something that immediately made him feel sad.

"I wish I had your luck...", he said, making him feel a little bit jealous of what Falco had. Falco, however, felt sympathy for him.

"Hey, I know it won't work out, but there's always different ways... Besides, isn't that supposed to be in a **married** relationship?", he then teased, making Fox hold in his laughter.

"Hey! You seem to never stop talking about us!", he said.

"Well, it's karma!", Falco retorted while laughing. He then thought about someone and decided to ask Fox about it.

"Hey Fox, is it okay if I asked Captain Falcon to join us?"

Fox then looked at him confused,"Uh... okay. But why?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain later.", Falco said as he made his way back towards the racer. He then came up to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey, do you want to join us with a couple of friends?", Falco asked.

Captain Falcon then stared at him and looked shocked,"Uh, yeah! But why are you asking me?"

"Well, you've helped me with my problems so far, you taught me how to be a better person and how I should help out my girlfriend. I know you haven't been noticed in a **long** time, but now would be nice. I know we haven't had a good start, but maybe do you want...do you want...to be my friend?"

Captain Falcon then felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, someone **actually** caring for him. He then smiled at Falco,"Yes! I would like to be your friend!"

Falco then smiled back,"Great! I think this is the start of a great friendship!", he said as he shaked his hand with him. They then turned to Fox and came up to him.

"We are ready now.", Falco said.

(Samus's and Bayonetta's room)

"Well, everything should be set!", Bayonetta exclaimed, looking at all of the food that they had out. They then heard a knock from the door and went to open it.

"Oh great, you're...", Samus couldn't finish as she saw Captain Falcon with them. She stared at him blankly before regaining her thoughts,"Um...hi..."

Captain Falcon then sighed,"Look Samus, I want to say that I'm sorry."

Samus was then confused by this,"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I always tried to make you go out with me, I know you didn't like me, but I wanted to be with someone special... and... I...I thought **you** were special. I... I haven't been noticed for a long time...and I... I just wanted someone to be near me, as a friend or a lover... I just **needed** someone."

Samus then took all of this in and smiled at him as she hugged him,"Hey, it's okay, I know what that's like." She then let go as this made Captain Falcon smile.

"Thank you.", he said as he came in."I hope I'm not barging in on you guys!"

"No, this will be nice!", Bayonetta said. Cloud then came in.

"Hi gi...", he then noticed everyone else."Well... our group certainly just got bigger...", he said, making the girls giggle.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?", Samus asked.

Cloud then shook his head,"Nah, just surprised.", he said as he sat down on the couch next to where Captain Falcon was.

"Now all we need is one more person before we...", Samus couldn't finish as another knock was soon heard, making Fox tense up.

"You didn't...", he said as Samus opened the door and let in his worst enemy, Pikachu.

"Hey, are you ready?", she asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu!", the pokemon replied, then he noticed Fox and changed his mood from happy to angry. The two then began to growl at each other.

"You keep away from us!", Fox said while Pikachu let a few sparks build up in his cheeks.

"Hey now, let's just sit down and get started.", Samus said as she sat down on the couch. Pikachu then jumped up and tried to get crawl her lap, but Fox sat down next to her and wrapped his tail around her, cutting him off from her.

"Nice try.", he smirked at the glaring Pikachu.

"Pikachu, why don't you come over to me?", Bayonetta asked as she spread out her arms for him. Pikachu then looked at her and crawled over to her and into her lap before lying down.

"Alright let's..."

"What's going on here!?", Master Hand suddenly barged into the room, making everyone jump up a little. Master Hand then looked at them and was giving off an expression that said that he was amazed.

"What!? Are all of you **getting along**!?", he asked. They all then nodded their heads.

"HALLELUJAH!", Master Hand shouted,"FINALLY WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE! THEY ARE GETTING ALONG!" The smashers then had the expression of a sweat drop.

"Well, if that's all you're doing, then I'll..."

"Oh Master Hand!", they heard Mario call out, making Master Hand tense up as Mario came up to him.

"What is it Mario?", Master Hand asked, hoping he could return to his show soon.

"Well...me and Luigi were just-a wondering if you would like to watch a new Man vs Food episode with us.", Mario explained.

"WHAT!?", Master Hand exclaimed. He then, out of nowhere, pulled out a Man vs Food hat and placed it on top of his...uh...body.

Well why didn't you say so?", he asked before he and Mario took off for the bros room, all the while chanting the Man vs Food song. This caused everyone else to sweat drop again.

"Anyway, let's get started!", Bayonetta said she began the movie.

(During the movie)

It was a mystery/slasher movie and everyone was enjoying it. Well, except Pikachu who had fallen asleep in Bayonetta's lap and was snoring. Fox and Samus were close to each other as Fox put his tail and arm around her again. Cloud, Falco, and Captain Falcon were all playing a bet to see who would get the last slice of pizza that was left.

"I bet she will be killed by choking.", Falco said.

"I bet it will be by her throat getting slit.", Cloud said.

"Sorry boys, but it will be her body exploding.", Captain Falcon joined in. The three of them stared intensely at the screen to see what would happen. Suddenly, the killer appeared and began choking the victim as she tried to fight back, she then began to lose breath.

"Welp, looks like I'm the winner!", Falco said as he reached for the slice. Cloud then stopped his hand.

"Don't be too sure...", he said as the killer then slit the victim's throat, making a river of blood flow out.

"Victory is mine!", Cloud said as he went for the pizza. Captain Falcon then held out his hand.

"Oh no you don't...", he said as the killer then picked up the girl and threw her out of the twenty-fifth floor window in the hotel that they were at. The girl fell down until she hit the pavement and exploded into a million pieces. Captain Falcon then reached for the slice until both Falco and Cloud blocked him.

"No way my friend, she definitely died from choking!", Falco said.

"Please! It was obviously from her throat being slit, you could still see that she was still alive after being choked!", Cloud argued.

"HA! Everyone knows that you don't die immediately after a throat slice! It was obviously the fall and her exploding that killed her!", Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"No it wasn't!", Falco said.

"Yes it was!", Captain Falcon argued back.

"Give me that slice!", Cloud yelled as they all tried to grab it, but miss and began to wrestle for it on the floor.

"Give me that!", Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"No! YOU give me that!", Cloud said. The wrestling woke up Pikachu, who was then cheering the fight on as Bayonetta chuckled. Fox and Samus watched them and began to chuckle as well.

"Well, this is certainly something.", Fox said.

"Yeah, and it's so nice we get to see it!", Samus said, making both of them laugh. They then looked at each other before Samus moved in and kissed Fox on the cheek, making him purr to that.

"Ahh yeah, feels so good...", he said as he pulled her in closer, making her giggle.

"What? Do you want more?", she asked.

"Well, seeing that **nothing** could ruin this and that you're so close...yeah.", he said as she began to laugh. They then hugged each other as they watched the fight continue on the ground to see who would come out victorious.

(Somewhere else)

In the hallway, a mysterious dark figure is lurking around, making sure no one can see him.

 _"Don't show up now..."_ he thinks to himself as he enters into Master Hand's office. He then began looking around the office, searching for something that would bring him joy.

 _"Where are you...AHA!"_ , he thinks as he pulls out what he was searching for, a book of some sort. Suddenly, he hears **somethings** coming by the office, **very fast**.

"CRAZY! ONCE I GET YOU, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT WINE PURCHASE!"

He then sighs in relief, knowing that the hand will be dealing with **the other** hand. He then waits a minute before taking a peek outside. The coast is clear. He then sneaks out and heads towards his room. Once he gets there, he begins scrolling through the pages of the book, looking for what he wanted.

 _"No...no...AHA! Here's what I'm looking for!"_ , he thinks to himself as he found the right page. He then smirks.

 _"Now it begins..."_

 _(Author's note)_

 _...That can't be good. Just to let you know, that ISN'T the same person from chapter 8, this is somebody else. Speaking of which, the person from chapter 8 will be in my next story, so stay tuned! This is the final chapter of my very first story, I am so excited that I have finished it! Don't worry, it won't stop here, in fact, everything from this story will move over into the other ones that I have planned, so that whatever or whoever you liked in this story won't change in the next one. Alright guys, PLEASE send me your reviews, I would like to know how you enjoyed the story, and yes, I will be fixing up the other chapters so that they can be better and much for fun to read. So until my next story, I bid you farewell and cheerio! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


End file.
